Coda 2:3
by liriaen
Summary: Den Würgegriff einer Künstlichen Intelligenz namens Voldemort haben sie abgeschüttelt, doch die schöne neue Welt läßt auf sich warten. [AU Science Fiction, HxD, SSxHG und... thing. Teil 3 der Cyberpunktrilogie.]
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Coda 2.3 (Kapitel 1/4)  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Autor**: Liriaen  
**Pairing**: H/D, SS/HG und... thing.  
**Rating**: FSK-16  
**Disclaimer**: Danke, JK Rowling, William Gibson, Roger Zelazny - kein Geld, nur Liebe.  
**Wortzahl**: 7.020 (von 32.000)  
**A/N**: AU/Science Fiction-Novelle, die im Wissen um Teil 1 ("Algebra in der T.A.Z.") und Teil 2 ("Vanadium I-Ching") vermutlich mehr Sinn ergibt. Danke an Agadinmar und Catsintheattic für das Lektorat.  
**Zusammenfassung**: Den Würgegriff einer Künstlichen Intelligenz namens Voldemort haben sie abgeschüttelt, doch die schöne neue Welt läßt auf sich warten.  
**Kapitel 1**: Hermione schubst Polygone, Snape geizt mit seinen Nieren, und Harry und Draco stecken die Köpfe zusammen...**  
**

* * *

**Coda 2.3  
Kapitel 1**

**--- **

_"These days the world is full of questions,  
and there are new ways to beautiful."  
Salman Rushdie: "The Moor's Last Sigh"_

_--- _

"Es gibt Dinge", doziert Ron einer unbeteiligten Hermione, "es gibt Dinge, die ich wirklich nicht über Harry wissen möchte." Mit dieser Bemerkung nimmt er eine Hürde aus Kartons und Styroporverpackungen, klettert zu seiner Werkbank und zieht mit der verbogenen Antenne, die er zum Zauberstab umfunktioniert hat, einen Bildschirm aus dem Tisch.

Als Hermione von ihrer Platine aufschaut, blendet sie ein Durcheinander aus Brüsten und Hintern. Ein Fleischpuzzle, das der menschlichen Anatomie en detail widerspricht und so in einander verkeilt ist, daß sie nicht mehr sagen kann, wo der eine Körper aufhört und der andere beginnt.

Die Mädchen sind gesponsorte Hybride: Zusätzlich zu ihrer Sexakrobatik führen sie die neuesten Modifikationen vor. Sobald Rons Cursor darüber gleitet, erscheinen Anbieterlogos, klappen Spezifikationen und Preislisten auf. Die Körperöffnungen auf Rons Holoschirm erscheinen abstrakt, sind aber, wie Hermione mit halbem Auge feststellen kann, voll funktionstüchtig.

"Würde es dir was ausmachen, deinen Porn wo anders zu gucken?", kommentiert sie müde, als aus den Lautsprechern immer spitzere Schreie tönen.

Ron dreht sich kurz zu ihr um, grüne Reflektionen im Gesicht, und greift nach dem Kopfhörer. "Sorry."

Das gesampelte Stöhnen hört auf, aber die Nahaufnahmen von zustoßenden Objekten und spritzender Flüssigkeit gehen Hermione auf die Nerven. Sie zieht es vor, den Laser beiseite zu legen und umzuziehen: Es hat keinen Sinn, sich aufzuregen; wenn Ron so drauf ist, geht sein Es auf override.

Sie kann sich in etwa vorstellen, was ihn heute früher als sonst zu Holoporn greifen läßt. Und Ron mag darüber anders denken, aber Hermione findet, der Anblick ihrer beiden Mitbewohner hat etwas zärtliches. Ihr fehlt zwar die Hard- und Software, um es nachzufühlen, aber ihr gefällt, wie Draco dabei seine Zehen spreizt.

---

Gerade tut er es wieder, wie sie im Vorübergehen bemerkt. Seine Zehen sind lang und weiß, ein wenig bläulich vom Liegen auf kaltem Stahlbeton. Fast wie Finger, denkt Hermione: sie suchen den Rand der Schaumstoffmatte, um sich hinein zu krallen, lassen los und spreizen sich aufs neue.

Dann rollen sie sich nach innen, zeigen auf die Fußflächen, während die großen Zehen nach oben abdrehen.

Hermione kennt so etwas, ein Indikator von Elektroschocks, aber bei Draco deutet nichts auf einen Krampf hin - das ist kein Grand Mal, im Gegenteil: Draco kichert. Er aalt sich, lacht leise, bis sein Atem stockt und er kurz schlucken muß; dann hebt und senkt sich sein Brustkorb wieder mit der selben, tiefen Regelmäßigkeit.

"Gibt nichts zu sehen, Hermione, einfach weitergehen", sagt Harry. Er lupft die Hand vom Sandbender und scheucht lapidar in ihre ungefähre Richtung. Seine Augen bleiben dabei geschlossen – er muß einen Sensor programmiert haben, aus purer Gewohnheit, sogar in ihrem eigenen Wohnkomplex.

Als Harrys Handwurzel versehentlich auf mehrere Tasten gleichzeitig fällt, entfährt Draco ein kehliger Laut: Der Impuls drückt ihn in eine Rechtskurve und schlägt seinen Hinterkopf krachend gegen die Wand der Koje. "Verdammt, Granger", beschwert er sich, "hast du keine Scham, Weib?"

Er schüttelt drohend den Arm, und Hermione genügt ein kurzer Blick in seine Linsen, um zu wissen, daß er eine Faust sieht, wo in Wirklichkeit nichts ist, über der Stelle, wo früher das Morsmordre lag. Seine neuen Implantate flimmern träge; graue Testbilder, hinter denen unablässig ein Datenstrom sickert.

"Ich such' nur einen Platz zum Löten", sagt sie und beißt sich auf die Backe, weil es so selten dämlich klingt.

In einem der hinteren Lagerräume knallt sie grummelnd die Platine vor sich hin und fährt fort, Kupferdrähte zu verbinden.

---

"Schon zwei fürs Leben Gezeichnete heute", raunt Draco, so nah an Harrys Ohr, daß sein Atem Funken schlägt und Harry empfindlich zusammenzuckt.

"Leck' nicht an meinem Port", murmelt er, während sein Daumen blind nach Dracos Mundwinkel sucht, "das ist eklig."

Draco summt überlegen. "Mmh. Schlecht isoliert, Potter. Du und deine schlampigen Hinterzimmer-Jobs. Mit ein bißchen mehr Zeit hätte Voldemort das korrigiert."

"Müssen wir im Bett über Voldemort reden?"

"Wir brauchen überhaupt n-"

Harry hat eine Hand zwischen sie gewunden, und die Sequenz, die er eingibt, reduziert den Rest von Dracos Rede auf ein simples "-nguh". Dabei zieht der Blonde ein Gesicht, als hätte er Wasser im Ohr.

-nicht reden. Ah, da bist du. Schmutzige Schnittstelle, schmutzige Gedanken, Potty; genau, wie Mutter immer gesagt hat. Was meinst du, wenn ich dich zum Schrotthändler bringe, wieviel würde ich für dich bekommen?

Er hört Draco nicht lachen, aber er fühlt es: in ribbelndem Kabelwiderstand, den die Glasfaser verstärkt wie ein Drahtseil. Was sie eigentlich nicht sollte. Nicht, daß es sich unangenehm anfühlt, Dracos Lachen, aber...

_Hey. Hey, Malfoy! Wann warst du das letzte Mal in meinem Computer? _

_Laß' sehen... Gerade eben, mit dir? _

_Nein, davor... _

_Schau' halt in dein Log._

_--- _

Draco lacht noch einmal, mit einer Resonanz, die Harry hinterm Stirnbein kitzelt, dann verschwindet er aus Harrys Matrix: ein Vektor in einem Meer von Fraktalen, die nach Wismut oder Migräne-Aura aussehen. Als Harry ihm folgen will, knallt er gegen eine Firewall.

Eine Sekunde lang ist er unentschlossen – er kann nie voraussagen, wie Draco reagiert, wenn er ihm in sein Netz folgt. Wenn er gereizt ist, wenn ihm der Stumpf wehtut oder ihn ein Nichts einholt, dem er nicht anders begegnen kann, als alles, was nicht ZNS ist, runterzufahren, ahnt Harry, daß er besser escape drückt.

Nicht, daß Dracos Firewall große Kunst wäre. Er hat ein paar Fußangeln eingebaut, in Ordnung, und tatsächlich ist Harry ein paar Mal erst Minuten später wieder aufgewacht, nur... wenn er wirklich wollte, könnte er Dracos Schutz einreißen wie ein billiges Stück Pappe.

Klar ist das beiden; reden tun sie darüber nie. Und es macht es Harry nicht leichter, daß Draco ab und zu Hasch mich, ich bin der Frühling spielt - wenn er aufgestöbert werden will. Harry weiß genau, was Dracos restliche Klingen ein- und ausfahren läßt (sein Rücken spricht davon Bände), aber bei Dracos Gefühlen ist er sich weniger sicher.

Diesmal setzt er nicht ihm nach. Etwas an der Art, wie Draco sich fortgewunden hat, stört ihn, und er knautscht sich die Kissenrolle unters Ohr.

Der Sandbender geht nach zehn Minuten Inaktivität auf Standby, und im Halbschlaf spürt Harry kaum, daß Draco ihm behutsam den Stecker hinterm Ohr hervorzieht, ihn durch seinen eigenen ersetzt. Am Rand seines Bewußtseins hört er den Laptop quäken, aber das Warngeräusch sagt ihm nichts. Daß ein User sich nicht abmeldet, kommt vor.

_... Malfoy? _

_Mmh... hier. _

_Draco. _

_Schlaf weiter, Harry._

_--- _

Obwohl der Laser Wärme abstrahlt, hat Hermione schon nach einer kleinen Platine und einem Motherboard eiskalte Hände. In der Abwesenheit richtiger Jahreszeiten machen sich November bis März zwar hauptsächlich durch Dunkelheit bemerkbar, aber die Feuchtigkeit im Boden tut ein übriges. Als sie sich das dritte oder vierte Mal vor Frost schüttelt und dabei einen Kontakt verdirbt, macht sie Schluß für heute.

Immerhin ist das Batch für Severus fertig. Sie verschweißt die Chips, räumt den Arbeitsplatz auf, und wenn Ron sie sehen könnte, würde er stichelnd fragen, woher sie auf einmal wieder soviel Schwung hat.

Grinsend schnappt sie ihre Tarnjacke und den Zauberstab, pausiert im Vorbeigehen noch mal vor Harrys Schlaftunnel. Sie ist nicht neugierig... sie will nur gucken, ob sie ein Stück vorangekommen sind.

Sie sind jedenfalls noch immer angezogen, Harry in Jeans und einem rattigen Fleece, Draco mit schwarzem Tanktop und Arbeitshosen - aber wenigstens den Laptop haben sie fortgeschoben. Ein Glasfaserkabel verbindet sie direkt, von einem Port zum andern, und Harry hat den Arm um Draco gelegt, ganz leicht, seinen Stumpf nicht belastend.

Hermione wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie sich so bald nicht mehr rühren: Ihr momentaner Rekord im Porten ohne Brücke liegt bei 31 Stunden.

Bevor sie geht, rollt sie fürsorglich eine Thermodecke aus.

---

"Jetzt noch? Alleine? Du spinnst ja." Ron nimmt ertappt die Füße von der Konsole und legt die Stirn in Falten. "Dann nimm wenigstens den Schocker mit."

Mit den Worten wirft er ihr einen EMP-Stab zu, den sie skeptisch ein paar Mal zwischen den Händen dreht, Sicherung und Schalter checkt. "Deiner? Der hat neulich gehakt und mir dann fast den Arm abgerissen. Nee, danke, laß mal. Ist nicht so weit", wedelt sie demonstrativ ihren Zauberstab, "wird schon reichen."

Ron hebt die Schultern, kann sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, Hermiones Weg die ersten 500 Meter per Kamera zu verfolgen, von den Retina-Scannern des inneren Perimeters bis zu den kreischenden Wellblechtüren hinter dem Schrottplatz, in dessen CCTV er sich vor einem Jahr eingehackt hat. Alter Video-Mist, aber praktisch, weil er wie ein zusätzlicher Baumring um ihre Bude liegt, und das ohne großen Aufwand.

Wenn er ehrlich sein müßte, aber das muß er nicht, hat er bei den erweiterten Barrieren auch an Malfoy gedacht. Von Anfang an ist der Freak durch ihre Türen geglitscht, als hätte er in Silikon-Öl gebadet; nennenswerte Retina hat er keine – was bleibt Ron schon anderes übrig, als zu diversifizieren.

Er sieht Hermione die Hände in die Jackentaschen stopfen und die Tarnfunktion aktivieren, dann verschwindet sie von den Bildschirmen. Ihn selber reizt so schnell nichts rauszugehen; er hat alles, was er braucht. Zumindest heute Abend.

Unter der Konsole lagern zwei Flaschen koreanischer Wodka in Trockeneis, sein Port harrt der interaktiven Einspeisung vom Quidditch-Halbfinale, und wenn Harry und Malfoy noch eine Weile an ihren Chips füßeln, was zu erwarten ist, hat er mindestens vier, fünf Stunden glorreiche Ruhe. Für einen langsamen Handjob, die neuen Manöver der Cannons und dreißig Minuten Dusche für sich allein, ohne daß jemand gegen das Waschmodul hämmert.

Genau in diesem Moment verstummt das tiefe Brummen aus dem Generatorraum. Die Turbine kommt stotternd zum Halt, und bevor die Notaggregate hochfahren, herrscht für ein paar Sekunden ungewohnte, nahezu absolute Stille.

Ron schaut von Geräteturm zu Geräteturm, aber es scheint nichts Ernstes zu sein - binnen weniger Sekunden sind sie sogar wieder am Stromnetz. Deshalb wird sich auch der Generator verabschiedet haben; seit Voldemorts Ende brauchen sie ihn immer seltener, vielleicht bald nur noch als Backup. Die Kapazitätsanzeigen schnellen hoch, bleiben stabil, die Aggregate fallen ab, und zärtlich tätschelt Ron den vorgeschalteten Verteiler.

Per Zauberstab schnickt er schon mal den Kanal für den Quidditch-Feed an. Er windet sich gerade zwischen Kabelrollen an die Eistruhe, als um ihn herum alles abschmiert. Danach bleibt es dunkel.

---

Apparieren fühlt sich nicht mehr an, als müsse man sich durch chemisch verseuchten Reisbrei quetschen, aber Hermione ist der Abendspaziergang ganz recht. Wenn sie zu lange mit den Jungs auf einer Stange sitzt, bekommt sie Käfigkoller.

Ron, brillanter Geist, der er ist, ist im Haushalt ein Dreckschwein. Solange sie strikt im Untergrund gelebt haben, waren Nicht-Lüften und Auf-Müll-Hocken vielleicht noch mit Sicherheit zu rechtfertigen, aber seit Voldemort nicht mehr die Energie eines halben Kontinents absaugt, funktionieren auch wieder ein paar der öffentlichen Einrichtungen. Vor allem die Polizeinetze, okay, aber einige Viertel haben sogar wieder Müllabfuhr. Es wäre ein Leichtes, ihren Schrott dorthin zu schaffen - Ron müßte nur ausmisten. Aber wie Harry scheint er der Ansicht zu sein, daß selbst ein schimmeliger Yakitori-Stab noch zu etwas nutze ist. Zum Strip-Mikado-Spielen oder Laufwerke aufbiegen, wer weiß.

Hermione zieht den Kopf in den Kragen, schmunzelt in ihren Schal. Über ihr loht ein orangebrauner Himmel, gesprenkelt mit den Lichtern von Gleitern. Ausnahmsweise scheinen keine Polizei-Helikopter unterwegs zu sein: kein Lautsprecher-Schnarren, keine Scheinwerfer, nur das Schimmern von Neon auf nassem Asphalt.

Severus ist umgezogen, post-Voldemort, mit der Begründung, ein Recht auf Tageslicht zu haben, was absurd ist, weil seine neue Bleibe kein einziges Fenster aufweist. Es ist eher, daß sein Bein schlechter und die gewundene Treppe in sein altes Untergeschoß mühsamer geworden sind, aber Hermione wird den Teufel tun, das anzudeuten.

"Ich bin's", sagt sie in die altertümliche Gegensprechanlage.

Ihr Zählen ist bei 29 angelangt, als es knisternd nörgelt: "Das sehe ich. Ich kaufe nichts, Miss."

Hermione läßt sich gegen die Stahltür fallen und verschränkt die Arme. "Oh, wenn das so ist. Ein Posten Nano-gestützter Optik-Zellen für den anspruchsvollen Laborbetrieb? Ich habe gehört, in Nokturn zahlen sie dafür mit Nieren."

"Was für eine alberne Währung", kommt es trocken zurück. "Ich habe hier gerade keine herumliegen, und meine eigenen sind sozusagen gebunden. Haben Sie sonst nichts anzubieten, Miss?"

Sie hat genau vor sich, wie er dabei die untere Zahnreihe entblößt.

"Einiges, Sir. Sprechanlagen-Sex allerdings nur gegen vorherige Prüfung Ihres Kreditchips."

"Wie harsch, Granger", seufzt er. Dann gleitet die Tür auf.

---

Er trägt noch immer den selben, fadenscheinigen Bademantel, für den sie ihn vor Jahren schon aufgezogen hat, und seit einiger Zeit weiß sie wieder, was für ein Vergnügen es ist, ihn ihm auszuziehen. Er lehnt an einem gekachelten Arbeitstisch und verfolgt mit halb geschlossenen Augen, wie sie langsam den doppelten Knoten löst, den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen zieht, ihn auf seine nackten Füße in den japanischen Holzschlappen fallen läßt.

Ab da ist es Hunger. Sie manövrieren einander grunzend durch den Raum, haarscharf an einem Topf mit blubbernder, grüner Pampe vorbei, die auf kleiner Flamme kocht, schrammen an einer scharfkantigen Aluwanne entlang, graben und wühlen in einander. Atemlos schaffen sie es in einen stickigen Vorratsraum, in dem ein ausrangierter Sessel steht, und während ihre Zähne und Zungen auf einander prallen, klappt Severus unter Hermione in den Fauteuil.

Daß sie für ihn Rock trägt, ohne Slip, macht die Sache schnell, vielleicht auch ein ganz bißchen schmutzig. Genau wie sein Bademantel.

Später folgt sie ihm ins Schlafzimmer, in ein Reich aus Bücherstapeln, Kerzenresten und tiefgrünem Samt, den er in dieser Qualität nur vom Schwarzmarkt haben kann. Jetzt ist es keine Gier mehr, sondern tastende Inbesitznahme. Das Kerzenlicht schmeichelt ihnen. Es verwischt die Linien in seinem herben Gesicht, übermalt Narben, von denen beide reichlich haben.

Würde nicht dann und wann irgendwo eine Zentrifuge losscheppern, ein Autoklav zischen oder ein Drucker Messergebnisse rattern, könnte man glauben, es sei eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Ort, aber es tut nichts zur Sache: Sie feiern, daß sie verdammt nochmal am Leben sind.

Nachdem Hermione ihm eine friedliche Viertelstunde aufs Schlüsselbein gesabbert hat, rührt sich in ihr Gesprächigkeit. "Harry ist fast wieder der alte", überlegt sie laut.

"Oh wirklich?" quittiert Severus. "Was für ein böses Erwachen."

"Mach' dich nicht lustig. Er war wirklich lange neben der Spur."

"Mh. Er kann von Glück sagen, daß er überhaupt noch ein Gehirn hat. Nicht, daß er den Verlust bemerken würde, so selten er es benutzt." Nachdenklich hält Severus den vernarbten linken Arm ins Licht. "Wie geht es Draco?"

"Besser, denke ich. Schwer zu glauben, aber die beiden kleben an einander. Sie sind ständig zusammen eingeloggt. Nur richtig... richtigen...", räuspert sie sich, "mit einander geschlafen haben sie noch nicht."

Severus' Mundwinkel zucken. "Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Mein Gott, es ist ein kleiner Compound", errötet Hermione. "Und sie liegen die ganze Zeit in ihren Kleidern herum."

"Selbst unter der unwahrscheinlichen Prämisse, daß Draco ihn ranläßt, glaube ich nicht, daß Potter in angemessener Zeit die dafür vorgesehenen Körperöffnungen fände."

"Severus!"

"Hermione."

"Harry ist vielleicht ein otaku, aber nicht geschlechtslos", schilt sie.

"Unabhängig davon, ob er weiß, wo sein Schwanz hängt und was man damit zu zweit machen kann," - Hermione schlägt nach Severus' schmalem Brustkorb - "ist Potter so viel mehr als nur ein otaku."

Er seufzt, nimmt ihre Hand und küßt die hornigen Fingerkuppen. Bis eben hat er alles andere vorgehabt, als ihr eine Rede zu halten - schon gar nicht diese. "Hör' zu, Hermione - ein paar Stunden länger an Voldemorts virtuellem Busen, und Potter wäre das zweitgefährlichste Wesen auf unserem umnachteten Planeten geworden. Was an Modifikationen und Programmen in ihm herumgeistert, ist der allgemeinen Entwicklung schätzungsweise fünf Jahre voraus. Mindestens. Wenn nicht mehr." Einen Arm hinterm Kopf, schaut Severus zur Decke, kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

"Ich behaupte nicht, zu verstehen, was den beiden passiert ist", fährt er zögernd fort. "Ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung, und die war gerade genug, Draco zu helfen, als es ihm dreckig ging... aber die meisten seiner Systemprozesse sind mir nach wie vor unklar."

Hermione setzt sich auf, als sie merkt, wie schnell der Spott aus seiner Stimme gewichen ist: "Was Potter betrifft, wüßte ich nicht einmal, wo anfangen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viele zaibatsu da draußen ihn gerne in die Finger bekämen, wenn sie von ihm wüßten? Selbst ein mißlungener Versuch, ihn auseinander zu nehmen, würde ihnen den entscheidenden Vorteil geben. Also laß' uns für jede Minute dankbar sein, in der ihre Stecker mit einander beschäftigt sind. So lange sie damit von der Straße bleiben, sehe ich kein Problem darin."

Hermiones PHS sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um loszuwimmern, und sie schwingt sich mit akrobatischem Bogen vom Bett. Sie spürt Severus' Blick mit Interesse über ihren Hintern wandern und grinst, während sie in der Tasche wühlt.

Es ist Rons Kennung; wahrscheinlich will er wissen, wo sie bleibt. Genervt rollt sie die Augen - bis sie den Blut triefenden Schnitt in seinem Gesicht bemerkt.

---

"Potter!", brüllt Snape, auf eine Art, daß Harry fast losläßt.

Er sitzt auf Malfoys Hüften und hat beide Hände an seinem Hühnerhals. Ron hat Malfoys nackten Arm nach hinten gezerrt, und obwohl halb ausgerenkt, scheint noch irrsinnige Kraft darin zu stecken – alle fünf Klingen sind ausgefahren und arretiert, und als Rons Griff eine Sekunde nachgibt, genügt das Malfoy, um ihm den Ellbogen aufzuschlitzen.

"Potter", knurrt Snape, jetzt hinter und über ihm, "was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Harry schaut keuchend auf, direkt in Snapes Zauberstab. "Das Frettchen hat versucht, mich umzubringen!", schnappt er, schlägt Malfoys Kopf zornig auf den Boden. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sieht er, wie Malfoys Implantate, eben noch weißblau, auf einmal einen weiten Durchschuß bekommen.

"Draco, Klingen rein", sagt Snape ruhig. Harry schäumt vor Wut, weil die kleine Ratte aufs Wort gehorcht, sofort, und den Kopf in Richtung von Snapes Stimme rollt: "Man könnte glauben, ihr wärt eine Straßenbande, keine Zauberer... War es nötig, ihn so zuzurichten?"

"Ihn so zuzurichten?" Harry traut seinen Ohren nicht. "Er war drauf und dran, Ron aufzuschneiden wie einen Schinken! Er hat den ganzen Tag in meinem Computer rumgeschnüffelt, und... und" – er spürt, wie er rot wird - "er war in meinem System."

Snape läßt den Zauberstab sinken. "Vielleicht hättet ihr vor euerm Plug & Play eine Gütertrennung vereinbaren sollen?"

"Was heißt hier Gütertrennung!", keift Harry. Er weiß selbst, daß er hysterisch klingt, aber welche Ahnung hat Snape schon? Malfoy war in sämtlichen Files und Funktionen, hat sich durch alle Volumes geriffelt, ein glitschiger Maulwurf, die Nase überall, wo er nichts zu suchen hat. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Malfoy hat mit unfehlbarem Instinkt die Lücke in Harrys Rüstung gefunden und war kurz davor, einen angespitzten Schraubenzieher hineinzurammen.

Im übertragenen Sinn.

"Warum hat er Ron angegriffen?", fragt Hermione tonlos. Es ist das erste, was sie seit ihrem schrillen Schrei beim Reinkommen hervorbringt, als Harry und Ron versucht haben, mit Malfoy den Fußboden aufzuwischen.

Ron hat Malfoys Arm nur zögernd gehen lassen und drückt sich einen Lappen mit Bildschirmreiniger auf die Stirn, um die Blutung zu stoppen: "Weil er so ein super Shinobi ist. Was weiß ich ich? Vielleicht war ihm langweilig. Oder er mußte mal wieder seinen Infrarotbereich austesten", mit dem Knie schubst er Malfoys Kopf zur Seite, "und dazu die ganze Hütte vom Netz nehmen."

Snapes Gesicht verzieht sich, als er aus der Hocke kommt und sich auf den ausgeleierten Bürostuhl vor den Konsolen hievt. Er brütet, überfliegt mit einem Auge die Feldanzeigen, das Havarieprotokoll, das einen kompletten Bildschirm füllt. "Ihr hattet einen Totalausfall", stellt er fest. Ron motzt "sag' ich doch", aber Snape ignoriert ihn.

Schweigend druckt er die Daten aus und studiert sie, einen gelben Daumennagel zwischen den gelben Zähnen; ein Anblick, der Harry ernsthaft an Hermiones Geschmack zweifeln läßt.

Wenigstens hat er Draco-... Malfoy zurückgepfiffen. Wie auch immer ihm das gelungen ist.

"Such deine Sachen zusammen, Draco", sagt Snape schließlich, "du kommst mit zu mir", und Harry kann nur mit offenem Mund zuschauen, wie Malfoy unter ihm wegschlickt, sich Straßenklamotten anzieht.

Bis zuletzt meidet er Harrys Blick.

"Wie, das war jetzt alles?" schimpft Ron den beiden hinterher, während Hermione die größeren Schnitte heilt, Pflaster auf die kleinen klebt.

Harry reagiert nicht: Er hat den Sandbender auf dem Schoß und streichelt die rauen Tasten aus Naturstein. Er fühlt sich verraten, und allein. Seine Augen schimmern, als er sieht, mit welcher Mühe der Laptop zu booten versucht.

---

Snape hat ihn in einem Vorraum in einen Sessel geparkt und marschiert ruhelos auf und ab.

Draco schaut nicht auf. Er macht einen Knoten in den leeren Ärmel seines Pullis, löst ihn, indem er zwei Klingen darunterschiebt und rüttelt, knotet aufs Neue. Ein Warnsignal am unteren Rand seines Gesichtsfelds teilt ihm mit, daß seine Blutwerte suboptimal sind, sein Herzrhythmus an der Grenze zum Klinischen, aber er ignoriert es.

"Hör' auf, hospitalistisch rumzuschaukeln und sag' mir, was passiert ist." Severus' Stimme ist dunkel, kratzig, aber nicht unfreundlich. Ein unermüdlicher Teil Dracos zerlegt sie in Wellen und von da in ihre kleinsten, akustischen Merkmale. Die Algorithmen weisen den Sprecher eindeutig als Severus aus, die Frequenz ein angenehmer Bariton. Draco schaut stumm auf seine Füße, schluckt. Er weiß nicht, warum seine Unterlippe zittert.

Er läßt zu, daß Severus sich zu ihm quetscht und einen Arm um ihn legt. Mehrfach hört er seinen Namen, mit Nachdruck, mit Sorge, aber er kann nicht antworten, wüßte auch nicht, was. Kurz darauf gehen die LEDs in schreiendes Rot über, und sein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Es ist ein altbekannter Schmerz, tief in seinem Kreuz, zwischen den Wirbeln, der ihm erst ins Genick schießt und dann alles taub werden läßt.

Severus kann ihn hochheben wie eine Puppe. Er hört ihn fluchen und kramen, während Draco an die Decke schaut: Seine Linsen haben sich automatisch gedimmt, um die schlechte Bildauflösung zu kompensieren.

Es ist still, auf einmal, und Draco läßt müde den Kopf zur Seite fallen.

Als er aufwacht, liegt er warm und weich. Seine Systeme müssen sich schon in der Nacht wieder berappelt haben, denn nichts unterbricht sein Gähnen mit nervigen Statusmeldungen. Die Uhrzeit ist 09:17:56. Er streckt sich ausgiebig und schmatzt. Daß er sich in Severus' Bett befindet, eins von Severus' Nachthemden trägt und Severus ihm gerade Haar aus der Stirn streicht, akzeptiert er fraglos.

Er rollt sich in die Berührung wie ein Kater, schnurrt. Und dann ruiniert Severus' seine Stimmung, indem er etwas von einer üblen Nacht und vier Spritzen und einem Beinahe-Crash faselt, und sagt: "Ich glaube, als plausibelste Erklärung sollten wir einen Virus ins Auge fassen."

"Einen bitte was?"

"Du hast mich gehört. Ich schreibe nachher den Parzen, wegen eines Termins."

"Lieber Gott", vergräbt Draco den Kopf im Kissen. "Scheiße."

---

Harry blinzelt skeptisch in den diesigen Morgenhimmel, dann springt er von einem verbogenen Stahlträger eine halbe Ebene tiefer. Die Explosion muß gewaltige Kräfte freigesetzt haben, um unter und über der Erde für solche Zerstörung zu sorgen.

Er erinnert sich, mit Malfoy die Bilder gesehen zu haben, damals, unzählige Male, ohne sie in ihrer Abstraktheit zu begreifen. Malfoy, wie er blicklos auf den Bildschirm starrt. Er selbst, überall wund und wieder allein, wie er sich neben Malfoy auf den Beton kauert. Jeder billige Seelenklempner wird ihm da beipflichten – das Ganze war von vornherein eine schlechte Idee. Ein vorprogrammiertes Desaster. Weil er ignoriert hat, wie kaputt Malfoy wirklich ist, und geglaubt, Malfoy und er seien einander... vielleicht nicht gleich, aber zumindest verwandt.

Voldemort hat nur Leere hinterlassen, denkt er. Daß die Welt seither besser geworden ist, schöner, muß ihm erst noch jemand beweisen.

Die Ruinen im Stadtkern sind erst teilweise abgetragen: In den Bezirken, in denen noch etwas zu bergen war, ein-, zweistöckige Häuser wegzuschaufeln, ging es schnell, zum Zeichen, daß das Muggel-Militär etwas tut. Dafür ist mehr als eine Quadratmeile im Zentrum nach wie vor Sperrgebiet.

Was nicht bedeutet, daß Harry in den verkohlten, vom Säureregen korrodierten Resten allein ist. Von den Rändern des Kraters führen überall Fuchsbauten in die Erde: Sie sind clever getarnt, weil es unter Androhung von Deportation verboten ist, sich im Sperrgebiet aufzuhalten, geschweige denn zu wohnen.

Dennoch hat sich dort eine Parallelgesellschaft angesiedelt. Sie bevölkert Hohlräume und neu gegrabene Tunnel, und sie unterscheidet sich von den vielen anderen Subkulturen, die in virtuellen wie realen Enklaven nisten, nur in einem: sie sehen das obszöne Loch in der Erde als etwas Göttliches an. Das Zeichen einer Gottheit, von der sie nicht sprechen können, deren Kult sie am Ort ihrer Apotheose erfunden haben.

Harry macht sich nicht die Mühe, sie darauf hinzuweisen, daß die Apotheose aus technischen Gründen leider ausgefallen ist.

Er schiebt sich die Tasche mit dem Sandbender vor den Bauch, damit er sie beim Abstieg besser schützen kann, und hangelt durch eine Öffnung zwischen zwei verkanteten Betonblöcken. Sie müssen einmal Teil eines Korridors gewesen sein: Ein Reflektorstreifen schält sich in spröden Brocken von ihrer Mitte, weist zu einem Notausgang, der vom Erdboden verschluckt worden ist.

Ein minimiertes Lumos zeigt, daß der darunter liegende Gang fast völlig verschüttet ist. Links und rechts geht es jeweils nur wenige Schritt in ein Dunkel, das nach verbranntem Kunststoff, Abfall und Pisse riecht. Aber nach wenigen Schritten nach rechts, hinter einem bis an die aufgeplatzte Decke reichenden Geröllhaufen, befindet sich offenbar ein weiterer Gang.

Mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen beginnt Harry zu buddeln. Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, bis er ein Loch aufgescharrt hat, durch das er sich hindurchzwängen kann – die obere Schicht bestand nur aus lockerem Erdreich, das er von der anderen Seite wieder nachschiebt.

Dahinter beginnt eine Schräge, die tiefer reicht als der Gang am Einstieg. Obskure Rinnsale haben auf den Seitenwänden Schleimspuren hinterlassen. Wenn der Schein des Lumos sie streift, sehen sie aus wie mutierte Nacktschnecken. Der Betonboden ist stellenweise noch solide und wird steiler, und Harry muß sich mit einem Spruch bremsen, um nicht zu stürzen. Als er schließlich einen ebenen Teil erreicht, rutscht er mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinab und landet auf dem Hosenboden.

Den Kopf ins Genick gelegt, schnippt er das Lumos aus, lauscht in die Dunkelheit. Außer Wassertropfen, dem Schrabbeln von Ratten und seinem eigenen Atem ist nichts zu hören, auch wenn die nächsten Wohnhöhlen nicht weit weg sein können.

Es ist nicht der bequemste Ort der Welt, aber wenigstens hat er hier Ruhe. Ron harft seit gestern nonstop auf seinen Verletzungen und Malfoys Tücke herum, und Hermione folgt ihm auf Schritt und Tritt durch die Wohnung und wringt dabei betroffen die Hände. Er hat sie bei den Schultern nehmen müssen und sagen, daß es okay ist. Daß es ein Versuch war, und ein Fehlschlag, und daß man Malfoy den größten Gefallen tut, indem man ihm einen Bolzen in den Kopf jagt, ihn an einen halbschattigen Platz setzt und von Zeit zu Zeit wässert.

Bei der Vorstellung muß er bitter lachen. Gerade, als er das Gefühl hatte, Malfoy einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein, ihn ein bißchen aus der Leere geholt zu haben.

Er tastet nach dem geriffelten "Ein"-Schalter seines Laptop, weckt ihn auf und schaut gebannt, wie vor seinen Augen Origami-Blüten aufklappen. Um Malfoys Spuren aus dem Sandbender zu tilgen, alles neu zu verschlüsseln, hat er die Nacht durchgemacht - schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht, schon gar nicht in einem Bett, das immer noch nach Malfoy riecht. Wenn er heimkommt, wird er die Matte rauswerfen.

Er sitzt ein paar Minuten reglos, sieht den flitzenden Snitches des Bildschirmschoners zu. Dann verschwindet er mit geschlossenen Augen in einem dreidimensionalen Koordinatennetz. Manchmal bildet er sich ein, daß es auf ihn wartet.

---

"Der kleine Draco! Schau', Minerva, Draco Malfoy ist hier!"

Pomfrey strahlt die beiden zahnlos bis über beide Ohren an, und Draco drückt sich vor ihrem schlechten Atem weg, bis er Severus auf den Fuß tritt.

"Moment", angelt sie nach ihrem Gebiß, "gerade noch meine Sterne... ha, so ist besser. Zur Feier des Tages! Groß bist du geworden, Draco." Sie wischt die Hände an einer Schürze, von der Severus nicht wissen möchte, welche Eingeweide zuletzt darauf vergossen wurden, und wuschelt dem Jungen durchs Haar. "Aber so blaß. Und viel zu dünn. – Minerva! Jetzt komm' doch mal!"

Sie reißt einen sich sträubenden Draco am Arm vorwärts, und Severus muß auf seine Schuhe gucken, um nicht beim Lachen ertappt zu werden. Es ist nicht lustig. Pietätvoll wischt er sich das Grinsen vom Gesicht und sieht sich um: Das Vorzimmer der Drei ist nach wie vor enorm beruhigend eingerichtet. Menschliche und nicht-menschliche Präparate glotzen aus ihren Einmachgläsern von den Regalen, Schautafeln zeigen viel-antennige Parasiten, die Symptome von Datenfäule sowie Abszesse an schlecht gesetzten Neurokanülen. Über allem schwebt ein Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und heißen Drähten.

Nebenan hört er Irmas Stimme, hart und schnittig im Vergleich zu Poppys schnatterndem Diskant: "Junger Mann, das ist kein Grund, verstümmelt rumzulaufen. Es ist ein bißchen unangenehm, wenn die Nerven angeschlossen werden, aber-"

"Ein 'bißchen' unangenehm!" protestiert Draco. "Pince, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!"

"Für dich immer noch Madam Pince."

Zwischen Tür und Angel sieht Severus, wie Pomfrey den Arm um Draco legt: "Das lassen wir besser für ein anderes Mal, Irma. Severus sagt, das arme Lamm hat sich was eingefangen." Dracos Kopf wirbelt zurück zu Snape, und er mimt 'armes Lamm?!', bevor sie ihn in eine Kabine schiebt: "Mach' dich schon mal frei, Draco. Du kennst das ja."

Severus blättert zerstreut in einem Ordner mit Informationsblättern, als Minerva sich hinter ihm räuspert.

"Severus Snape. Welch seltener Gast", konstatiert sie.

Er verneigt sich, soweit sein Bein ihn läßt, lächelt süßsauer. "Minerva. Ich glaube, mein Schmerzgedächtnis verhindert, daß ich euer gastliches Etablissement häufiger aufsuche." Um die drohende Tirade im Ansatz zu ersticken, deutet er mit einem spitzen Ellbogen Richtung Nebenzimmer. "Und, Draco. Was meinst du."

Minerva setzt sich geschäftsmäßig hinter den Schreibtisch. Der Zauberstab aus Platin, den sie kokett in den grauen Dutt gesteckt hat, ist das einzige, was ihre strenge Miene auflockert. "Nach allem, was du schreibst? Ungewöhnlich. Ad hoc würde ich ebenfalls einen Virus vermuten. Den kann er sich natürlich in jedem beliebigen virtuellen Raum geholt haben; sowas ist nicht auf SexSims beschränkt, sondern betrifft auch die, hm, sagen wir, zerebraleren Vergnügen. Wobei gilt, je ausgefallener die Sims, desto häßlicher die Viren. Portet er mit oft wechselnden Partnern?"

"Das mußt du ihn selber fragen" Severus macht ein langes Gesicht. "Bis gestern wußte ich nicht mal, daß er und Potter zusammen stecken."

Er setzt sich in einen Freischwinger, legt die Finger zusammen. Über Minervas Kopf hängt die Darstellung eines im Körper gewanderten Speed-Depots: Auch nicht anders als Krätze, denkt er, nur daß die in Frage kommende Milbe eine zwei Zoll breite Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen hat. Es ist erstaunlich schwer, den Blick davon zu lösen.

"Hast du eine Theorie, warum er ihrem Compound den Saft abgeschnitten hat?", fragt er.

Minerva hebt die Schultern. "Mein Tip ist so gut wie deiner, oder was du von Weasley kolportierst: Malfoy ist ein ausgebildeter Assassine. Dunkelheit ist kein Problem für ihn; wahrscheinlich arbeitet er sogar lieber so. Seine Sinne sind darauf ausgelegt."

"Hmm." Severus schaukelt langsam vor und zurück. Er erinnert sich gut.

"Komm'", reißt sie ihn aus Gedanken, "ich schätze, sie sind drüben so weit. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß der Junge dich dabei haben möchte."

---

Pomfrey tuschelt irgendwas, und Pince, die hinter Schutzglas gerade die Schnittebenen festlegt, sagt indigniert: "Und deshalb stiehlt Severus uns die Zeit? Potter und Malfoy haben schon immer versucht, einander umzubringen. Große Güte, was soll daran neu sein?"

Die Weiber bringen ihn zum Kichern. Besser so als anders, denn die Drei können furchtbar sein, und Draco tut sein Bestes, stillzuliegen, aber er ist zappelig. Pomfrey muß ihm immer wieder zurufen, was er machen soll, weil er nicht aufpaßt und es in seinem Kopf rotiert. Gut, Biochem-Chips in Standby, Klingen voll ausgefahren, alle nicht vitalen Implantate aus. Sehnerv aus.

Die letzten beiden Punkte bringen ihn an den Rand der Panik. Weil er dann blind ist, wirklich blind, und er Severus' Anwesenheit nicht einmal mehr im Luftzug spürt.

Sie geben ihm ein paar Minuten, sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber das macht keinen Unterschied. Eine Weile glaubt er, hyperventilieren oder kotzen zu müssen, was nur daran liegt, daß sie ihn zwingen, die Biochem so bescheuert zu drosseln, und wenn er jetzt auf den Scanner reihert, kann er's auch nicht än-

"Draco." Severus fährt ihm beruhigend über den Unterarm, in weitem Bogen um die beiden Kanülen.

"Alles okay." Draco zwingt sich, lange auszuatmen. "Alles in Ordnung."

Und für diese Runde ist es das auch, für die simplen Scans - bis Pomfrey ihm die Haare zurückbindet und die Elektroden verteilt und die Diagnosekabel in seine Ports schiebt. Das ist, wobei er ausrastet, auch wenn es nur nach Reflex aussieht, ein kleines Schaudern, trotz des vorsorglich angewärmten Metalls.

Sie können das Anschließen auch an seinen Werten erkennen: das Auszacken von Adrenalin und Dopamin, die hektischen Spitzen des EEG, das Flackern von wilder Magie. Die Diagnoseprogramme isolieren von der Außenwelt: Genauso gut könnte er im Koma liegen, und er haßt es, haßt es, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Das letzte Mal hat Potter ihn hierzu gezwungen, gleich das große Gedeck, um sicherzustellen, daß er dem Orden nichts einschleppt... Und Draco mit frischen Implantaten und einem um sich beißenden Morsmordre. Damals hatte er geschworen, Potter bei der nächsten, sich bietenden Gelegenheit auszuweiden - ein Gedanke, der ihn jetzt seltsam bedrückt.

Mit Potter an einer Strippe zu hängen, war schön, wirklich schön, und Potter... unerwartet sanft. Er hat ihn an Stellen gekrault, von denen Draco nicht wußte, daß er sie hat, geschweige denn, daß sie sich so gut anfühlen. Und er hat ihn zum Quieken gebracht, ihn. Verdammt.

Was er in Potters System wollte... Was für ein Scherz: als ob er dort jemals reinkäme. Er erinnert sich ja nicht mal mehr, es versucht zu haben.

Das ist, was ihm noch am meisten Angst macht.

---

"Ihr braucht mich ein paar Minuten nicht, nehme ich an?" Seine Stimme klingt nicht so souverän, wie er gerne hätte, aber es ist eilig. Unsicher taumelt er zur Toilette und kotzt daneben. Seine Sinne sind im Overload, trotz Pinces Bemühungen, ihn beim Auftauchen abzufedern. Einige Sekunden liegt er selig mit der Wange am Metall der Kloschüssel und schaut einem Faden Galle zu, der vom Rand tropft.

Probehalber fährt er seine Klingen ein und aus, schabt damit über den Edelstahl. Er mag sie, immer noch: Im Neon der Toilette sieht das Vanadium zwar stumpf aus, aber als er die Nägel kurz unter den Hahn hält, hat es den Anschein, als könnte es Wasser schneiden.

Nachdem er sich den Mund ausgespült und festgestellt hat, daß er grauenhaft aussieht, geht er zurück.

"... hätten das wirklich unter Narkose machen sollen", hört er Pomfrey gerade noch sagen, worauf Pince erwidert: "Unfug. Du weißt genau, daß das die Werte verfälscht." Minerva schiebt ihre kantige Brille auf die Nasenspitze, liest Zahlenkolumnen quer, dreht Bilder in der Luft: "Ruhig Blut, Poppy, war ja kein Herzinfarkt. – Ah, Draco. Da bist du. Setz' dich."

Daß seine Beine nachgeben, kaschiert er, indem er sich lässig fallen läßt, den linken Knöchel aufs Knie legt. Ihn festhalten muß. Warum regt er sich so auf? Was kann schon passieren? Ein Tag Entlausen, den er im Idealfall verschläft. Die unschönere Variante wäre ein Hardware-Problem – aber damit beschäftigt er sich, wenn es so weit ist.

Merken die Drei eigentlich, wie sie sich vor ihren Klienten aufbauen? Natürlich. Nicht umsonst steht auf ihrem Firmenschild "Moirai Inc." Pomfrey, die Mütterliche. Pince mit ihrem Geiergesicht, die Erhaltende. Und McGonagall, Atropos. Es ist immer McGonagall, die einem das Urteil verliest.

Anfangs hört er sie nicht wirklich. Stattdessen beobachtet er Severus' Reaktion. Severus steht hinter den Parzen am Fenster und raucht, seine Augen schmale Schlitze.

"... das heißt, egal, was du jetzt tust, kein Porten. Nicht mit Potter, nicht mit anderen, nicht allein. Das beinhaltet alle Formen der Matrix inklusive ihrer Blasen."

"Die gute Nachricht", fährt sie sachlich fort, "ist, daß nichts gegen regulären Verkehr spricht."

"Fantastisch", murmelt Draco, unenthusiastisch.

"Nochmal einen Schritt zurück", kommt es von der Fensterbank. "Ein Klasse A-Sicherheitsleck bekommt man kaum von Materialermüdung, oder?"

McGonagall wendet sich zu Severus. "Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt", korrigiert sie. "Ich habe gesagt, daß ein Stresstrauma wie das Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort es begünstigt haben kann. Bei den meisten würde das genügen. Aber uns ist vollkommen klar, daß Dracos neurologische Ebenen... komplexer sind."

Wie diplomatisch. Das Wiesel sagt einfach "Freak". Potter nennt er nie so.

Pince scrollt kritisch durch Referenzdaten in ihrem Monokel, betrachtet Draco über dessen Rand. "Weswegen wir einen Virus im klassischen Sinn auch ausschließen können. Und etwas so altmodisches wie einen Trojaner hätten wir entdeckt."

McGonagall nimmt den Faden wieder auf. "Kurz, wir glauben, das Problem ist zweiteilig, Draco. Um es außerordentlich grob auszudrücken – sei so gut und hör' weg, Severus -, es sieht so aus, als ob du für eine bestimmte Art von Code automatisch die Beine breit machst."

"Beine? Code?", krächzt Draco.

"Wir haben ihn noch nicht identifiziert. Außerdem hast du vermutlich ein Loa."

Pomfrey nickt mitfühlend, und Draco rutscht der Fuß vom Knie.

---

Es sei eine kleine Welt, hat irgendwer mal gesagt. Kompletter Bockmist.

Harry weiß von Welten hinter der Welt, sich überlagernde, in Serie geschaltete, von einander unabhängige, lineare und nonlineare Welten, die eigenen Gesetzen folgen. Er hat schon lange aufgehört, sie in rationale Beziehung zur Welt vor dem Spiegel zu setzen. Erised, denkt er oft, ist draußen. Transzendiert von einem Geflecht aus Linien und Frequenzen fühlt er sich frei, er selbst infinitesimal ausgestreckt, so dünn, daß das Licht durch ihn hindurchscheint.

Als er den Sandbender schlafen schickt, sind über sieben Stunden vergangen; auf der Oberfläche muß es fast schon wieder dunkel sein. Im Aufstehen stößt er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Schepperndes und erschrickt kurz, bis er sieht, es ist eine Kaffeedose, die er letztes Mal liegen lassen hat.

Beim Rausklettern reißt er sich am scharfkantigen Beton die Hände auf und muß sich sofort wegducken, weil ein Suchscheinwerfer über dem Gelände kreist. Im gleißenden Licht der Strahler wirbeln Ruß und größere Partikel auf, die dem Helikopter einen Heiligenschein verleihen. In diesem Nimbus verschwindet vorübergehend sogar die matt beleuchtete Silhouette der City.

Das Suchlicht zeigt dafür um so deutlicher eine Gruppe verwilderter Kinder, die Steine nach den Rotorblättern und der offenen Pilotenkabine werfen, wohl aus einer der illegalen Kommunen am Kraterrand.

Harry wartet, bis sie eins nach dem anderen in Erdlöchern verschwinden, dann schlüpft unter den Absperrungen hindurch, zurück in die mittlere Zone – ehe das Rollkommando eintrifft.

Die Straßen sind immer noch alles andere als sicher, aber sie beleben sich, und die ersten kleinen Geschäfte erfreuen sich schon wieder schwunghaften Handels, zumeist mit Netzzeit, Batterien, Mini-EMPs, Kabeln, Einweghandschuhen und Zigaretten. Frische Lebensmittel sind ein bißchen schwerer zu bekommen.

In einem Eckladen kauft Harry einen Literbeutel thailändisches Bier sowie ein Tage altes Sandwich, das Eiersalat sein soll, neongelb ist und nach Isolierschaum schmeckt. Kauend pflanzt er seinen Hintern für ein paar Minuten auf der Therme des Ladens, läßt das Getriebe des Abendverkehrs um sich herum fließen.

Als im obersten Segment des Nachrichtenschirms Malfoy Tower auftaucht, verschluckt Harry sich an einem Eierbrocken: Die Kameras zeigen die paarundfünfzig Stock hohe, skeletierte Hülle der Konzernzentrale, Tausende geplatzter Fenster, hinter denen sich nichts mehr regt. Laut Bildunterschrift ist die Ruine von Matsuda gekauft und zum sofortigen Abriß freigegeben worden.

Was die Leitung des zaibatsu wohl sagen würde, überlegt er, wenn ihnen jemand den nominellen Konzernerben als Dreingabe lieferte, gebührenfrei, handlich verschnürt? Wer weiß, vielleicht gäben sie dem Ninjawunder sogar ein Büro mit Namensschild.

Allerdings nicht, ohne ihn zuvor unschädlich gemacht zu haben.

Harry schnaubt, reißt mit den Zähnen die Ecke des Biers auf. Hermione kann dem Arsch nachher gleich seinen restlichen Scheiß mitnehmen, falls sie wieder zu Snape geht. Ansonsten fliegt das Zeug auf den Müll.

---

"Was glotzt ihr mich so an? Hab' ich was im Gesicht? Ein Einschußloch, oder so?" Harry feuert seine Jacke auf einen muffigen Kleiderhaufen und wirft sich auf das Sofa.

"Boah, bist du guter Laune", stellt Ron fest, und Hermione kreuzt die Arme auf eine Weise, die Harry in den Wahnsinn treibt: "Wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Harry!"

Er zuzelt den letzten Rest aus dem Singha-Beutel und rülpst. "Ach ja? Wenn das stimmt, warum habt ihr mich nicht im Netz gesucht? Ihr wißt genau, unter welcher Form ich porte. Kann dann ja nicht so wichtig gewesen sein."

Ron wirbelt vom Bildschirm herum: "Jetzt mal langsam, Harry. Wir haben dich im Netz gesucht. Von deinem Avatar weit und breit keine Spur. Und die paar Nasen, die wir online getroffen haben, sagen, daß sie dich seit Wochen nicht gesehen haben. Klar, weil du und Malfoy seit Wochen rumliegt und eure Chips wienert-"

"Ron!" Hermione will ihn ausbremsen, aber soll er's doch ausspucken, endlich - es scheint ihn ja lang genug angekotzt zu haben.

"Du redest kaum noch mit uns, Harry", beschwert Ron sich. "Du bist nicht ansprechbar, du bist nur noch im Netz-"

"Hat euch vorher nicht gestört, oder? Solang ihr einen Deppen gebraucht habt, der unter Voldemorts Radar durchkriecht, war das völlig in Ordnung, stimmt's?" Harry starrt wütend von Ron zu Hermione und zurück. Mit Genugtuung registriert er, daß die beiden betroffen glotzen. "Hat euch interessiert, was Voldemort mit mir gemacht hat? Habt ihr gefragt, wie's mir geht?"

Hermione breitet mit den Händen den Rock über ihre Knie. "Ja, Harry. Ja, haben wir. Zuerst konntest du nicht, später wolltest du nicht darüber sprechen." Sie schluckt hörbar. "Ich finde, eben bist du ungerecht. Ich verstehe, daß Malfoy dich geschockt hat. Und man hätte was an den Augen haben müssen, um nicht zu sehen, daß du in ihn verknallt warst, aber-"

"Ich, verknallt in Malfoy? Du tickst wohl nicht richtig. Hat Snape dir das eingetrichtert?"

"Harry." Sie rollt die Augen, aber alles, was sie ihm damit sagt, ist, daß ihm ihre Scheinheiligkeit auf den Geist geht.

Ohne weiteres steht er auf und tritt sich den zugestellten Korridor frei. Dabei hört er noch, wie die beiden bestürzt hinter ihm her murmeln. Er kann nicht genau sagen, was ihn so zornig macht... Vielleicht, daß sie ihn behandeln wie ein Kind. Und er immer noch nicht frei ist.

Er sinkt auf den Rand der durchgelegenen Matte und stemmt die Beine an die Wand. Er kann Malfoys Schweiß riechen. Hätte er für jedes Mal, daß Malfoy unberührt gekommen ist, ein paar Sickel gekriegt, könnte er sich jetzt schon ein neues Deck kaufen.

Nicht, daß er eins wollte.

Bevor er sich ans Ende der Koje verzieht und den Sandbender anschmeißt, schleift er noch die Matratze in den Gang. Überall in dem statisch aufgeladenen Material hängen Malfoys Haare, und von Malfoys Babygeruch wird ihm schlecht.

---

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel**: Coda 2.3 [Kapitel 2/4  
**Autor**: liriaen  
**Pairing**: HP/DM, BZ/DM, SS/HG und... thing.  
**Rating**: FSK-16  
**Disclaimer**: Danke, JK Rowling, William Gibson, Roger Zelazny - kein Geld, nur Liebe.  
**Wortzahl**: 7.140  
**Kapitel 2**: Harry hadert, Draco sucht professionelle Hilfe (bei Blaise), und Severus erlebt eine Überraschung.  
Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Mißbrauch von Drogen, Créole und Rainer Werner Fassbinder.

* * *

---

**Coda 2.3  
Kapitel 2**

**--- **

Severus duldet Hermiones Gefummel in seinem Haar mit, wie er findet, bewundernswerter Geduld. Er nimmt an, daß ihr inneres Kind niemals mit Puppen gespielt, sondern sich schon früh zwischen Büchern verirrt hat. Damit die arme Seele Ruhe hat, und weil es im Labor praktisch ist, gestattet er ihr morgens, sein Haar zu flechten.

Gerade steigt ihm ein tiefes Brummen in die Kehle, das er umzuleiten weiß: "Hat Potter sich jetzt eigentlich nachsehen lassen? Oder ist das unter seiner Würde, als unser aller Held und Retter?"

Hermione schnippt einen Gummiring nach seiner nackten Schulter, ehe sie den Zopf schließt. "Wirklich, Severus... Als er das von Draco gehört hat, ist er beinah explodiert. Dabei hab' ihm nur dasselbe gesagt wie du mir: daß es kein Virus ist, aber eine pathologische Unregelmäßigkeit, und daß er besser zum Scan geht."

"Ist er?"

"Nein, er hat nur ein paar Funktionstests gemacht. Auch nicht bei den Parzen, sondern bei den Neuro-Schamanen, die jetzt in der Neuen Winkelgasse sind."

"Exakt, was ich erwartet habe: Arrogant und töricht, wie sein Vater." Mit einem Stoßseufzer windet Severus sich von der Bettkante und schlüpft in eine grobe Hose mit Kordelzug sowie ein graues, chinesisches Arbeitshemd.

"So siehst du nach Shaolin-Mönch aus", bemerkt sie, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Erstaunlich, denkt Severus: Die Feindseligkeiten in ihrem Compound müssen eine neue Stufe der Eskalation erreicht haben, wenn sie sich schon keine Mühe mehr macht, Potter zu verteidigen. "Wo ist eigentlich Draco?", lenkt sie weiter ab.

Severus deutet auf seinen linken Arm. "Madam Pince war so unverantwortlich, ihm einen Floh ins Ohr zu setzen."

"Oh?"

"Wenn alles gut geht, ist er übermorgen wieder draußen", sagt er wegwerfend.

"Du machst dir Sorgen."

"Unsinn", ruft er, während er mit klappernden Geta in Richtung Vorratslager schlurft. "Ich wage nur zu bezweifeln, daß jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist."

Gemessen daran, daß das Gehör des Jungen von 2 bis 22.000 Hertz reicht, kann er für gute Ratschläge verblüffend taub sein.

---

"Scheiße!" Harrys Gebrüll ist laut genug, um Ron fast den Getränkebecher aus der Hand zu hauen. Er stellt den Espresso in einen fleckigen Halter und legt vorsichtig die hundert Jahre alte Pentode zur Seite, die er gerade einstecken wollte. Die Dinger sind zu selten und zu teuer, um sie fallen zu lassen.

"Was ist, Mann?" Er trocknet sich die Pfoten an einem Wischlappen, beugt sich besorgt über Harry, der breitbeinig auf dem Boden sitzt und belämmert zu ihm aufschaut - wie ein Junge, der versehentlich ein Spielzeug zertrümmert hat.

"Ich glaub', das Ding implodiert gleich."

So, wie Harry es sagt, würde Ron normalerweise grinsen. Er ahnt jedoch, daß das unklug wäre - hier liegen Nerven blank.

"Malfoy, ich sag's dir. Seit der Arsch seine Finger drin hatte, funktioniert nichts mehr. Ich habe schon alles durchgekämmt, mit Desinfektionsmittel geputzt, aber..." Harry schüttelt desolat den Kopf.

"Soll ich bei Malfoy vorbeischauen und ihm die Knie brechen?"

Na bitte: Harry kann doch noch lachen. "Du bist ein Freund, Ron. Nee, laß mal. Solang er seine Kartonschneider hat, wäre das eine schlechte Idee." Dann krumpelt er wieder über seinem Laptop zusammen. Nachdenklich streicht er mit der Linken über die Korallen-Intarsien. "Ich frag' mich nur, was er damit angestellt hat. Egal was ich mache, die Hierarchien sortieren sich um. Und angeblich ist der Massenspeicher voll. Was überhaupt nicht sein kann." Bedröppelt schaut er auf die Snitche, die langsam wie Schnecken kriechen.

"Also doch Knie brechen." Ron schnappt zwei Dosen Bier aus dem Eis, wirft eine Harry zu. "Wie wär's, wenn du das Problem für morgen aufhebst? Du sitzt schon wieder seit heute morgen dran." Er knackt seine Dose auf, nimmt einen tiefen Schluck: Vorsichtig auftreten wird nicht helfen, also Augen zu und durch. "Soll ich ehrlich sein, Harry? Du verelendest ein bißchen. Du riechst auch nicht mehr so frisch. Paß auf, Vorschlag: du stellst dich jetzt unter die Dusche, gönnst dir einen Rasierzauber, und dann gehen wir in die Neue Winkelgasse und trinken uns blind."

"Kann es sein, daß du ohne Hermione schnell viehisch wirst?" Würde Harry bei dieser Bemerkung nicht amüsiert den Kopf schief legen, sich nicht nachlässig in der Jeans kratzen, wäre Ron beleidigt. So aber sind sie auf Anhieb ein Herz und eine Seele.

Unschuldig hebt Ron die Hände. "Was immer es braucht. Häng' hier nicht so rum; mehr sag' ich gar nicht."

Harry grabscht die Dose und trinkt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sein Desktop legt er den Sandbender schlafen, nimmt das Bier mit in ihr gammeliges Waschmodul.

Ron schaut derweil zufrieden auf sein Konsolenreich. Seine Hard- und Software ist eine Bastion. Eine mit messerscharfem Stacheldraht bewehrte Festung aus der Zeit, da Voldemort mehr als 80 aller Netze beherrschte. Ron hat es noch nicht über sich gebracht, die massiven Verschlüsselungen und aufwendigen Spiegelschalten zurückzunehmen. Ein gewisses Maß Paranoia gehört zur Hackernatur, und Ron sieht keinen Fehler darin, wenn ihr Netz autark bleibt.

Oft träumt er davon, es einzustülpen, sie in einer vollkommen sicheren Enklave in der Matrix zu verankern, so, wie die Freien Nationen, aber ohne Harry und Hermione ergibt das wenig Sinn. Allein auf einem Bündel Vektoren zu sitzen, bringt's auch nicht.

Während Harry in der Dusche trällert, kontrolliert Ron beiläufig die Auslastung. Und was er plötzlich unter 'ausgehend' sieht, gefällt ihm gar nicht: fünf Feldstärken raus, im Gegensatz zu einer rein?

Drei, vier Kommandos später ist die Quelle geortet: Harrys Laptop hat sich eingewählt, und das, obwohl er augenscheinlich im Standby ist. Harry hat recht - das Teil spinnt. Nur gut, daß Harry im Bad ist, denn wenn er sähe, wie Ron den Sandbender crasht, ihn mit Gewalt am Neustart hindert, hätten sie sofort wieder Zoff.

Mit geschlossenen Augen zählt Ron bis zehn, prüft erneut die Transfer-Rate: Ein und Aus sind jetzt gleich, der diskrete Flow an der Adresse einer fingierten Firma. Ron ertappt sich dabei, wie er beim Ausatmen nach dem Laptop schielt.

In dem Moment stelzt Harry herein, die Haare in ein verfärbtes Handtuch gewickelt. "Also. Wohin zuerst?"

Verlegen reibt Ron sich den Nacken. "Och", schaut er auf, "der Abend ist jung, die Ausgangssperre aufgehoben. Wir können uns einfach vorwärts saufen. In Soho hat 'ne neue Themenbar aufgemacht, hab' ich gehört; Vintage-Zeugs, alles echt, keine Holodecks. Wär' das was?"

Harry schlüpft in ein Paar schwarzer Cargohosen, von dem Ron schwören könnte, daß sie einmal Malfoy gehört haben. "Klar, warum nicht. Nach den letzten Tagen bin ich froh, wenn ich nicht porten muß."

Bevor Ron die Alarmanlagen aktiviert, klatschen sie einander ab. Ron ist erleichtert: Er hat seinen besten Freund zurück.

Blaise schießt der gefälschte Champagner aus der Nase. Er droht, mit dem Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte zu klappen und muß sich an seinen Dreadlocks hochziehen. Kaum hat er sich beruhigt, prustet er wieder los.

Draco stochert derweil ärgerlich in einer Schale Sesamkrebse herum. Er klemmt einen Krebs zwischen zwei Klingen und wirft ihn sich in den Mund. "Du bist ein echter Freund", kaut er.

"Laß mich das wiederholen, das ist zu gut." Blaise lehnt sich über den Tisch, und die Ritualnarben auf seinen Backen zucken heiter. "Du bist eine digitale Schlampe, das ist jetzt offiziell, ja?"

"So feinfühlend, Zabini", sagt Draco und schaut dabei an die Decke. "Dieses Dekor langweilt mich." Er überfliegt rasch das Menü: Ziemlich weit unten, in der Sparte 'Retro', findet er einen Eintrag 'Hellraiser', was unglaublich keimig klingt. Er kann sich nicht das Geringste darunter vorstellen; Grund genug, die entsprechenden Ziffern in das Touchpad in der Mitte des Tischs einzugeben.

"Whoa." Blaise schreckt zurück, als Ketten und Haken aus Decke, Wänden und Boden rasseln, fängt sich jedoch bald und bekommt einen neuen Lachanfall. "Ach, Draco, preislos. Du bist preislos. Genau das Richtige, um deinen neuen Arm zu feiern."

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Schau her: Das ist mein 'Draco ist nicht amüsiert'-Gesicht. Mein Arm tut weh, die Netzquarantäne treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, ich wohne in einem Sarghotel, was schlimm ist, aber nicht so schlimm, wie Granger nackt Frühstück machen zu sehen, und mich reitet ein Loa, ohne daß ich's merke."

Blaise giggelt. Seine Optikchips sind gut, doch Draco ist schneller, sodaß sein Kichern abrupt mit einer Klinge unter der Nase endet.

"Mein Gott, wie viele Nasenringe noch? Pustet dir der Schnee nicht zu den Seiten raus?" Blaise hält den Atem an, während Draco mit der Klinge abzählt. "Sechzehn. Ist das 'ne magische Zahl bei deinen Leuten?" Möglich, daß er es nicht meint, aber so, wie er es sagt, klingt 'deine Leute' nach Beleidigung.

Nach der kleinen Show plumpst er ächzend zurück in das Stahl-Leder-Konstrukt, das anscheinend zum Menü gehört. Das Dekor ist bis jetzt womöglich das schlimmste, aber zur Not kann er es ausblenden. Was er nicht so leicht abschalten kann, ist der frische Wundschmerz. "Im Ernst", sagt er, ruhiger. "Es ist nicht witzig, und ich fühle mich beschissen."

Fürsorglich schenkt Blaise ihm nach, hebt die mit massivem Silber und Fötusknochen beringten Hände. "Verstanden. Amnestie."

"Mhh." Draco schaut konzentriert auf die Finger seiner Linken und zwingt sich, sie einer nach dem anderem um den Stiel des Glases zu legen. Der Kelch zittert eine Sekunde, dann hat er ihn. "Erzähl' mir was über Loa?"

Blaise grinst. "Was weißt du noch nicht?"

"Was mir die Parzen nicht sagen. Oder selber nicht wissen. Ich meine, nichts gegen einen Daemon - so'n praktisches kleines Hilfsprogramm? Kann man immer mal gebrauchen. Aber muß es gleich Besessenheit sein?" Hinter der Blendenöffnung von Dracos Augen spulen Lexikoneinträge ab, die er schon an die hundert Mal gelesen haben muß. "Blabla... lwa oder loa bedeutet geistiger Führer und bezeichnet ein normalerweise freundlich gesinntes Geistwesen, bla... die Vorstellung von der Macht der Loa ist älter als die Voodoo-Religion selbst, bla... afrikanische Wurzeln. Guter Scherz. Und," Draco pausiert dramatisch, "der Punkt, wo du ins Spiel kommst, du überzüchteter karibischer Traumprinz."

"Ich kann auch gehen, chéri."

"Nein", Draco reicht über den Tisch, mit links, was dumm ist. Er japst und muß sich mit rechts abstützen. "Nein, bitte."

Blaise setzt sich wieder. "Schmerz essen Manieren auf, hm?" Die Katzenschlitze in seinen gelben Augen verengen sich geringfügig, doch er lächelt. "Es ist ungewöhnlich, Loa bei 'deinen Leuten' zu finden. Ich nehme an, du weißt, wer dich reitet?"

Draco schüttelt frustriert den Kopf. "Keine Idee. Absurd, oder?"

Mit einem Griff in die Ketten und Stahlrahmen, die um sie herum aus der Erde gewachsen sind, turnt Blaise über ihn, wippt in einen langsamen, lasziven Aufschwung. Erst als er kopfüber hängt, seine langen Dreads ein Medusenhaupt, antwortet er: "Gar nicht. Seit die Ahnen online gegangen sind, haben wir eine Menge neuer Loa. Nicht alle sind richtige Götter. Ich meine, klar, Samedi, Legba... Erzulie... Ogoun... kennen wir, old school. Aus Benin und Haiti allein kommen siebzig, achtzig offizielle Loa, aber durch das Netz sind es mehr geworden. Und nicht alle stellen sich einem höflich vor." Er macht eine Rolle in den Ketten. "Hast du ein Vévé?"

"Du meinst das Zeichen, mit dem man es ruft? Nee. Nichts." Mißmutig runzelt Draco die Stirn. "Halt, warte." Es muß eine plötzliche Eingebung sein, oder das Biest möchte den Houngan beeindrucken. Wäre ja typisch - mit ihm Schlitten fahren, aber sich bei Blaise einschleimen... Ohne hinzusehen, kritzelt er etwas auf eine Serviette, schiebt sie an den Rand des Tisches.

Blaise landet neben ihm. "Hübsch", lacht er. "Sterne malen mußt du noch üben."

Es ist tatsächlich nur ein fünfzackiger, schiefer Stern.

"Okay, ich hab' die Nase voll", seufzt Draco. Er steckt einen Kreditchip in das Lesegerät am Touchpad, so falsch wie der Champagner, und schnappt seine Jacke. "Blaise - danke. Wenn ich mehr hab', meld' ich mich, einverstanden? Ich habe jetzt eine dringende Verabredung mit einer Klinikpackung Morphin-Derivate."

Am Ausgang holt Blaise ihn ein. Er wickelt einen Arm tief um Dracos Bauch und beißt ihn sacht unterm Kinn. "Hydrocodon im Schlafsarg? Was für traurige Aussichten. Komm', da habe ich Besseres daheim. Außerdem hab' ich deinem neuen Körperteil noch gar nicht richtig hallo gesagt."

Dracos Genick fällt auf Blaises Schulter. Seine Zähne blitzen kurz in den Nachthimmel, dann folgt er Blaise wie eine hungrige Hyäne.

---

Unter seinen imaginären Lidern gleißt es, schiefergrau wie ein toter SimKanal. Im Makro sieht er das Gewebe der Welt, das Kreisen von Atomen, und er jongliert mit der Idee, sie umzuschichten: sie neu anzuordnen, ein für allemal von Webfehlern befreit.

Nur ist er zu dünn über die Atmosphäre gestreckt, so durchscheinend, daß er befürchten muß, unter der Oberflächenspannung zu reißen, zu zerplatzen wie ein Wassertropfen.

Daß sein Wille allein nicht genügt, um zusammenzufließen, irritiert ihn; der Widerspruch zwischen seinem molekularen Gedächtnis und dem Machbaren ist ein Paradox, das zeitweilig alle verbliebenen Systeme in Anspruch nimmt. Es sind nicht viele - was von Voldemort übrig ist, hat weniger Substanz als die verdampften Schatten von Atombomben-Opfern -, aber sie kriechen über dem Planeten zusammen wie Fäden aus binärer DNA.

Vor Potter war Schmerz etwas Abstraktes, ein Zustand minderwertigen Materials, mit dem er keine Nachsicht kannte. Seit der Zerstörung des letzten Horcrux, der siebten Partition, existiert Voldemort nur noch in Partikeln, und aus der Abstraktion ist etwas Fühlbares, Quantifizierbares geworden.

---

So, wie er in die Luft guckt, kann er in der letzten Zeit nicht oft rausgekommen sein: Die meisten der beleuchteten Fassaden und Reklamen, die neueren Werbe-Holographien und -Projektionen sind Draco offenbar fremd, und immer wieder legt er den Kopf ins Genick.

"Huh. 'Ne Menge Strom, die sie da verblasen", bemerkt er Richtung Blaise.

"Erst nur Militär und Industrie", hebt Blaise die in Pelz verpackten Schultern, "und jetzt jeder, der sich leisten kann, das Kartell zu bestechen. Die Außenbezirke sind immer noch dunkel. Hart, draußen."

Draco erwidert nichts, sondern stopft die Hände tiefer in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Zwei Straßenecken von Blaises Wohnung entfernt bleibt er abrupt stehen.

"Warum ist es beleuchtet?", fragt er ausdruckslos.

Blaise folgt seinem Blick. Keine Meile entfernt ragen die Ruinen von Malfoy Tower in den Himmel: Flutlicht leckt an den unteren Stockwerken, und aus den bis vor kurzem noch blinden Fenstern blinken grüne Baulampen und die Funken der Schneidbrenner. "Matsuda hat es aufgekauft; wußtet du das nicht? Ich meine, hätten sie dich nicht kontaktieren müssen?"

Nach ein paar Sekunden geht Draco kopfschüttelnd weiter. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist mein legaler Status eher... fragwürdig." Er zieht den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Wer weiß, wozu's gut ist."

"Matsuda will nur den Baugrund. Heißt es", sagt Blaise hinter ihm. Als er Draco eingeholt hat, schiebt er ihn mit dem Rücken an eine Hauswand. Draco muß müde sein. Oder wirklich Schmerzen haben. Anders kann Blaise sich seine Gleichgültigkeit nicht erklären.

Er rahmt Dracos blasses Gesicht mit den Fingern, hält es in die Reflektionen des Nachtlichts. Ihr Atem kräuselt sich in der Kälte, und als er sich dabei ertappt, Dracos Stirn zu küssen, fällt ihm einmal mehr auf, wie verdammt überzeugend Loas sein können, auch ohne Trance. Seufzend pustet er ihm in den Haaransatz - bis Draco ihm aus den Fingern schlüpft: "Bist du jetzt völlig weich, oder was? Du weißt, wo du dir dein Mitleid hinstecken kannst, Zabini."

Blaises Lachen hallt durch die baufällige Häuserschlucht. Irgendwo tief in ihm lächelt Ghede. "Si koko te gen dan li tap manje mayi griye... Ich weiß auch, wo ich es dir hinstecken könnte", raunt er. Seine Zahnreihen sehen im Dunkeln auf einmal unfreundlich aus. "Dein Loa riecht nach Milch, Malfoy. Zart und weich, mit weißem Fleisch. Ghede ist noch unentschieden, ob er es fressen oder ficken möchte."

"Mein Gott, was kann daran so schwer sein", stapft Draco grimmig weiter. "Wenn dein Monsieur Ghede sich halbwegs klug anstellt, kann er beides. Seine Chancen dafür stehen fünfzig-fünfzig."

"Ah, das ist mein Draco." Blaise schlingt expansiv einen Arm um die schmächtigen Schultern und gibt ihm eine Kopfnuß. Dabei ignoriert er das leise tchk! der Klingen, die in Selbstverteidigungsmodus gehen. "Agnostiker bis zum Schluß."

"Du meinst, wenn ich sterbe, verstehe ich auch die Pointe?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. So schlecht, wie du zuhörst."

Mit zwei Fingern tippt Blaise den Zugangscode zu seiner Etage, während Draco betont unbeteiligt die Straße hinunter schaut. An die unscheinbare Wellblechtür schließt sich ein Portal auf Stahlschienen an, das lautlos für sie aufgleitet.

Im vierten Stock schmeißt Draco sich auf das in eine Nische im Loft gebaute Bett, so selbstverständlich, als wohne er hier. "Reizende Schrumpfkopfsammlung", frotzelt er, die Hände hinter den Kopf gelegt: Über ihnen baumelt ein Kuriositätenkabinett, mit Tauen aus Haar an die Stahlstreben geknüpft.

Blaise bringt eine Räucherschale zum Glühen und schnippt sie mit seinem Elfenbeinstab in eine träge Umlaufbahn. "Vorurteile, Draco", wedelt er durch den Rauch, "und dann auch noch vom falschen Kontinent." Damit krabbelt er auf den harten, schwarzen Futon, wirft seine Pelzjacke ab und beginnt, summend in einer geschnitzten Truhe zu kramen.

Draco lehnt sich neugierig vor. "Kommt jetzt der Teil, wo du in Hühnerblut badest und in Zungen sprichst?"

Blaise schnalzt nur tadelnd mit der Zunge. Dann drapiert er sich Dracos rechten Arm über den Schenkel. "Nein, jetzt kommt der Teil, wo dir die Augäpfel zurückrollen würden, wenn du noch welche hättest." Draco schiebt sich näher heran, reibt die Stirn an Blaises Schulter und begutachtet die winzige Nadel. "Mhh. Nett." Blaise kann dabei seine Zungenspitze sehen.

"Du bist gierig, Malfoy."

"Uh-huh. Und du hast mich unter dem Versprechen medizinischer Hilfe in deine Lasterhöhle gelockt."

Blaise lacht tonlos. Er konzentriert sich auf die abgebundene Armbeuge, dreht sie ins Halblicht und klopft mit drei Fingern. "Deine Venen sind auch Schlampen." Er findet einen guten Winkel und drückt den Plastikkolben durch.

"Ngraahh", zappelt Draco, beißt ihm in den Oberarm, "soviel besser als Patches." Dann läßt er sich auf den Rücken fallen: "Ghede liegt nach wie vor oben, nehme ich an?"

"Worauf du deinen Arsch verwetten kannst." Blaise merkt, wie seine Stimme heiser wird und nach Rum mit Chili klingt. "Zieh' dich aus."

---

Wenn Harry etwas haßt, dann ohne Katertrank und mit dickem Kopf in Nokturn blöd angelabert zu werden.

"Hey. Wieviel willst du für den Schrott?", ruft es hinter ihm.

Ein zweiter Junge, mit neongrünem Haarmopp und zu vielen Piercings, reckt den Kopf aus einem Hauseingang: "Hier, verkauf' dem Sack nichts. Ich geb' dir zwanzig Sickel."

Harry schüttelt seinen Zauberstab zwei Zoll weit aus dem Ärmel. "Warum glaubt ihr, er wäre zu verkaufen?"

Das weiße Auge des Jungen wechselt zwischen Zauberstab und Sandbender, das schwarze ist auf Harrys Gesicht geheftet. "Antik, Mann", nölt er. "Müßtest eigentlich dafür zahlen, daß ihn dir jemand abnimmt, bei den neuen Umweltgesetzen. Machen wir's doch so-" der Junge schiebt sich von der Treppe, "du gibst mir den Laptop und legst 'ne Galleone drauf, und wir sind quitt."

Nokturn ist sichtlich wieder belebt, ein Sammelbecken für Treibgut, magisches, virtuelles und menschliches - wie dem hageren Teenager, der gerade einen gakeligen Duostick, halb Zauberstab, halb EMP, vor Harrys Nase wedelt. Der erste hat jetzt zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und schiebt Harry von hinten sein Bein zwischen die Knie: "João hat recht, Typ. Du läufst da mit Gefahrengut rum. Das bleibt besser hier."

Harry dreht sich nicht um; sobald er es versucht, hätte er vermutlich den EMP am Kinn. Er schaut über den Kopf des Grünhaarigen, auf das 3D-Plakat einer SimBar, auf dem ein Mädchen ihre Brüste streichelt. Vier Nippel pro Brust, im Quadrat angeordnet, wie Harry zerstreut wahrnimmt. Als Modifikation hoffnungslos altmodisch.

Der Grüne grinst und zeigt vom Nachtgold lang gewordene Zähne und wundes Zahnfleisch; Harry kann die Droge süß auf seinem Atem riechen. Eine Sekunde ist er ratlos, welchen von beiden zuerst ausschalten: Der Typ hinter ihm ist näher, aber der Winkel ist schlecht. Der Kerl vor ihm wirkt fahrig, aber wenn eine Droge psychotisch macht, dann Nachtgold.

"Geh' zur Seite oder ich schmelz' dein Gesicht ein", knurrt Harry. Der Zauberstab liegt warm an seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Du bist ja ein ganz Lustiger", haucht es hinter ihm. "Hör zu, du läßt den Computer hier, und deine Klamotten, und deine kleine Handantenne, und wir lassen dich im Gegenzug gehen. Letztes Angebot."

Ein paar Sekunden später weiß Harry nicht mehr, warum er kein Stupor benutzt hat - temporäres Einfrieren hätte sicher genügt. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch ist widerlich, süß und ranzig: Als Harry sich umblickt, tropfen dem Grünen immer noch Metallperlen zwischen den Fingern hervor, verschwinden wie Quecksilber in den Ritzen des Pflasters. Der andere kauert vornübergebeugt, preßt sich die Hände gegen die Ports. Billige Legierungen mit niedrigem Schmelzpunkt, wie Harry gehofft hat.

Er flieht vor dem Gestank, der kurzfristig sogar den Pisse- und Kohlgeruch von Nokturn überlagert. Als er ein paar Straßen weiter zu sich kommt, glaubt er, in die Gasse reihern zu müssen. Dann schiebt er den Zauberstab zurück in die Ärmelnaht und spuckt eine schwarze Rotzpflaume aus, wie sie seit jeher Begleiterscheinungen eines Trips nach Nokturn sind.

Auf einmal denkt er an Malfoy, nicht an die beiden Lutscher, die er gerade auf dem Pflaster gelassen hat. Weil Malfoys Port nur verschmort war, nicht abgefackelt. Und das, überlegt Harry mit gerümpfter Nase, obwohl Voldemort ihm so viel mehr gelangt haben muß als einen simplen Hitzezauber.

Es ist gut, verdammt gut, daß Malfoy aus dem Haus ist. Wer weiß, was die kleine Ratte noch eingeschleppt hätte.

Er wischt einen Desinfektionszauber über den Laptop - nicht, daß die Kerle ihre Hepatitis draufgesabbert haben - und schlägt eine Seitenstraße ein. An einem Kellereingang zieht er einen Zettel mit Koordinaten und Zugangscodes aus der Hose. "Sammy", sagt er in die Schleuse, "ich bin angemeldet." Es wäre simpel, reinzukommen, auch so, aber in den Untergeschossen ist das kontraproduktiv: hier herrscht ein sensibles Gleichgewicht von bezeugtem und vorausgesetztem Respekt. Auch, wenn man es nur mit halb verrotteten Hackermumien zu tun hat. Dann vielleicht besonders.

Der Keller riecht nach grauem Hartplastik. Harry wird nie verstehen, warum vorige Generationen alles daran gesetzt haben, Computer so unansehnlich wie möglich zu gestalten, sie in beige-graue Gehäuse und Monitore zu packen. Vielleicht, um sich damit nackte Funktionalität vorzugaukeln. Die Berge staubiger Geräte machen ihn unweigerlich traurig.

"Sammy?", lacht es keckernd aus dem Mief. "Scheiße, Söhnchen. Wenn du mir schon einen falschen Namen nennst, such' dir wenigstens was mit Zahlen aus. C3PO, oder so."

"Ollivander, ich-"

"Mr. Ollivander."

"Mister Ollivander, Netikette aus dem letzten Jahrhundert in allen Ehren, aber deswegen bin ich nicht da." Er schiebt den Laptop über die Vitrine aus gesprungenem Panzerglas. Ihr Krakelee erweckt den Anschein, als würde sie bei der geringsten Belastung einbrechen, doch Ollivander stützt sich sorglos auf.

Sein grauer Werkskittel erinnert Harry an Roben aus Hermiones Büchern, und Ollivanders weiße Haare stehen in alle Richtungen, wie bei dem Kerl mit der rausgestreckten Zunge, den Ron im Klo aufgehängt hat. Mit Spinnenfingern grabscht Ollivander nach dem Sandbender.

"Oh ho. Da schau her. Manufakturarbeit." Blind findet der Alte den "An"-Knopf und die Login-Overrides. Seine entzündeten Augen blinzeln verträumt. "Wunderschön. Wird heute nicht mehr gemacht, sowas." Nachdem er den Computer eine Weile gedreht und gewendet hat, schaut er zu Harry auf: "Ungewöhnliches Tuning, junger Mann. Ich meine, Sammy. 'Ne Menge Extras für einen Laptop. Du brauchst Backup, nehme ich an?"

Harry nickt knapp. "Mit maximaler Frequenzleistung. Am liebsten Original-Ware."

Ollivander läßt Verzeichnisse und Unterverzeichnisse über den Schirm laufen, wiegt selbstvergessen den Kopf. "Eine Schande, was mit den Sandbenders passiert ist. Matsuda und Sendai haben die Reste hübsch unter sich aufgeteilt, nicht?" Der Alte erwartet nicht wirklich eine Antwort; der Tod der Wüstenkommune gehört zum Hackergospel. Ritueller Massen-Selbstmord, heißt es. Dabei wissen alle, daß es eine feindliche Übernahme war.

"Hm. Ich weiß nicht, wozu ich dir raten soll, Söhnchen. Komplex. Ein, zwei der Überlebenden sind im Netz verschwunden, die könntest du fragen, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, daß sie dir weiterhelfen werden. Sind verbohrte Charakter. Du könntest Matsuda versuchen; die müssen noch Pläne und Software haben. Kriegsbeute, sozusagen. Und man munkelt, ihr Mainframe hat ein Mauseloch. Das hast du aber nicht von mir gehört."

Harry verdreht die Augen. "Nein, wußte ich eh schon. Wie viele Hirntote letztes Jahr, hundert, hundertfünfzig? Besten Dank. Aber apropos Matsuda", sagt er beiläufig. "In den Comms kursieren interessante Theorien, was sie in den Resten von Malfoy Inc suchen."

Eine Woge Fuselatem brandet ihm entgegen, als Ollivander schallend lacht: "Voldemort, meinst du? Kann gut sein, daß da noch ein paar verreckte Betaversionen 'rumgammeln. Ephemere, die auf den Regen warten... aber da kommt nichts mehr." Die Augen des Alten werden ernst, und er lehnt sich einen Zoll vor Harrys Nase: "Laß die Finger davon, Harry, Sammy, oder wie auch immer du dich heute nennst. Du bist kein Luke Skywalker."

Sein Ingrimm bringt Harry zum Schmunzeln. "Schon recht, Mr. Ollivander. Ich habe nicht vor, mir die Wetware durchzurauchen."

---

Ihr Zeigefinger kreist langsam um seinen Nabel. "Glaubst du eigentlich an die Seele?", fragt Hermione.

Severus bläht belustigt die Backen. "Einer von diesen Tagen?"

"Hör' auf zu lachen", knufft sie ihn und schlingt sich in ein losgestrampeltes Laken, "ich meine es ernst."

"Zweifellos." Er streckt sich, läßt seine Fußknöchel rotieren, bis sie knacken. Erst als sein Bein zieht, hört er auf. "Wenn du diese Kerbe zwischen den Augenbrauen bekommst, könnte man glatt meinen, du denkst."

Hermione wandert in ihrer Toga durch den Raum und ruft ihre verstreuten Kleidungsstücke zusammen. "Severus Snape, du bist ein Scheusal."

"Mhh." Severus schaut ihr mit halboffenen Augen zu. "Wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt auf Seelen? Nach dem Verkehr sind die Tiere traurig, in Ordnung - das ist noch kein Grund, existenziell zu werden."

Empört wirft sie ihm seinen Laborkittel ins Gesicht. "Das ist der beste Grund. Aber darauf will ich gar nicht hinaus. Ich habe eher an Voldemort gedacht. Und an Draco."

"Hast du?" Grantig beginnt Severus, sich ebenfalls wieder anzuziehen. "Ich halte es für verfehlt, beide in einem Atemzug zu nennen, Hermione. Voldemort war nie mehr als ein tollwütig gewordenes Konstrukt. Und Draco nie weniger als ein Mensch."

"Trotz seiner Modifikationen?"

"Er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn du schon aufrollst, welchen Schaden er daran genommen hat, warum fragst du dann nicht auch nach Potter?"

Hermione hebt hilflos die Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil man es ihm nicht so ansieht."

"Schließ nicht vom Einband auf den Inhalt", erwidert er. "Tom Riddle war ein attraktiver Mann. Er hätte Voldemort auch optisch mit anthropomorphen Zügen anlegen können, meinst du nicht? Und Unsterblichkeit ex corpore ist nicht dasselbe wie eine Seele haben; Draco wird dir das vielleicht bestätigen, nach ein oder zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey. Warum? Weil er samt Seele - was immer das sein mag - an ein hinfälliges Fleisch gebunden ist. Und ein paar Stahl- und Siliziumkrücken machen noch keinen Voldemort."

Hermione folgt ihm auf den Fersen ins Labor, weckt den Computer. Während er eine Versuchsreihe prüft, ruft sie zum xten Mal alles auf, was er im Lauf der Zeit über künstliche Intelligenz zusammen getragen hat. Es ist der komprimierte Inhalt ganzer Bibliotheken, doch keins der Lesezeichen beantwortet ihre Frage.

Als sie aufschaut, weil die Buchstaben flimmern, sind drei Stunden vergangen. Severus knetet ihren verspannten Rücken. "Laß es, Hermione", seufzt er über ihr. "Bitte. Du weißt nicht, wie Voldemort war. Du hast die Zeichen an der Wand gesehen, aber nicht die Hand, die sie gemalt hat. Das ist etwas, wofür du dankbar sein kannst."

---

Schweiß rinnt ihm über die Linsen, trotz des niedrigen Stirnbands. Keuchend wischt er sein Gesicht an der Schulter: Sein rechter Arm zittert bis in die Fingerspitzen, der linke ist kaum belastbar. Draco beißt die Zähne zusammen, flucht. Statt sich digital die Eier kraulen zu lassen, hätte er die letzten Monate über besser trainiert. Mit einem Ächzen schwingt er das linke Bein über die Strebe, zieht das rechte nach und läßt sich baumeln.

"Du wirst dir den Hals brechen", kommentiert Blaise unbeeindruckt.

Draco grinst zu ihm herunter. Er schaukelt aus den Knien, bis es zu einer Umdrehung reicht, dann lacht er erleichtert: Manches verlernt man nicht. Wie Sex. Oder Fahrradfahren, obwohl er das noch nie gemacht hat. Übermütig geht er in eine zweite Felge, und sein Lot blinkt neun Meter. Zehn fünfzehn. Sieben nochwas, als er schließlich wieder kopfüber hängt. "Hatten wir alles schon, Blaise", pustet er. "Mittlerweile komm' ich mit den Füßen auf."

"Sehr beruhigend. Ich hab' nämlich keine Lust, deinen Dreck wegzumachen; das wird gleich schmuddelig genug. Wenn der Herr so weit wäre?"

Blaise hat unterdessen Kerzen aufgestellt: Schwarze, rote, aus Talg und aus Wachs, armdicke, blakende, phallische Monstrositäten, die simultan aufflammen, sobald es hinter den verkleisterten Fenstern des Lofts dunkel wird. Im Hinabklettern sieht Draco, wie Blaise einen Drahtkäfig Ratten in die Mitte des Raums zieht; fette, räudige Biester aus der Kanalisation, etliche davon mutiert.

Der Houngan singt leise und schlägt rhythmisch eine Rumflasche gegen seinen Schenkel: "Komm, kleines Milchlamm", reicht er Draco die Hand, "trink' mit mir."

Der erste Schluck explodiert unter seinem Gaumen. Der zweite verbrennt ihm die Zunge. Beim dritten platscht ihm ein Sturzbach Rotz aus der Nase; die Tränen, die er nicht mehr weinen kann. "Verdammt. Uh. Ich setz' mich mal eben hier an die Sei-"

Blaise drückt ihn mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden, in die Kreidezeichen. "Sei nicht unhöflich", schnarrt er. Draco hält still. Erfahrungsgemäß ist es keine gute Idee, einem Houngan zu widersprechen, wenn er die Trommeln hört.

Dracos Atem geht stoßweise, denn der Rum frißt durch seinen Magen wie eine Pinte Flußsäure. Feuerwerkskörper prasseln hinter seinen Implantaten, ein subsonisches Vibrato wäscht über seine Membrane - drei, vier Hertz vielleicht, das Dröhnen einer aufgespannten Menschenhaut. Vorübergehend bildet er sich ein, daß das sein Loa sein muß, aber mit den Göttern im Nacken stellt man keine smarten Überlegungen mehr an: Er weiß, wie es aussieht, wenn Ghede in Blaise fährt, ihm den Körper verrenkt.

Sobald das Blut der ersten Ratte in den Käfig spritzt, in Blaises offenen Mund, über Dracos Haar, kreischen die restlichen Tiere panisch auf. Sie werfen sich zornig gegen den Drahtkorb, nur, um eine nach der anderen herausgezerrt zu werden. Blaise spürt ihre Bisse nicht, egal, wie viele scharfe Klauen seine Arme zerkratzen, gelbe Zähne nach seinen Fingern hacken. Erst als der letzte Körper zu Boden geflogen ist und das Vévé in Rot schwimmt, hält er inne.

Interessiert legt er den Kopf schief und betrachtet Draco, als habe er ihn noch nie gesehen.

Der sonore Hall der Trommeln ist eine Rückkopplung - Dracos Loa antwortet auf anderes. Auf eine Spieluhr, Kinderstimmen, Singvögel, einen Windhauch, Schritte auf Holzdielen. Ihm ist wohlig und warm. Die Sonne scheint auf sein Gesicht. Ghede betatscht ihn rotfingrig, aber er hat keine Angst. Lächelnd hebt er den Blick, zu Ghede, zu Samedi, zu Nibo: "Du kannst mir nichts anhaben", sagt er ruhig.

Blaises Ringe hinterlassen Striemen. Statt auszuweichen, windet Draco ihm einen Arm ums Genick und zieht ihn zu sich herunter, in Pfützen aus Wachs, Werg und Blut. Wütend spuckt Ghede ihm zwischen die Augen, reißt Dracos dünnen Rollkragenpulli auf, zerrt ihm die Hosen herunter. "Ich will eine Anzahlung, ma p'tite."

Draco lacht nur. "Es tut nicht mehr so weh, wenn man schon tot ist", raunt er in die rauchigen Dreads. "Pawol anpil pa leve le mo, misyé."

---

So frustrierend Treffen mit Fossilien wie Ollivander auch sind, der Alte hat Harrys Vermutung bestätigt, und das ist mehr wert als alle Systeme, die er noch aus verstaubten Kartons zusammengeklaubt hat. In Wirklichkeit spekuliert niemand darüber, was ein zaibatsu mit ein paar Ruinen will. Malfoy Tower mag früher ein zinnenbewehrter, Nano-Tech wimmelnder Ameisenhaufen gewesen sein; heute ist es ein Abschreibungsobjekt.

Aber das Gefühl, daß unter ihren Füßen eine Arterie flirrt, beschleicht Harry immer öfter, nicht nur in dem triefenden, instabilen Labyrinth. Vielleicht ist er paranoid, in allem schon wieder Voldemort zu sehen - in dem blinden Bettler am Tor zur Alten Winkelgasse; in den verwahrlosten Kindern im Krater; den vom Nachtgold halb wahnsinnigen Huren; den Chaos-Kulten und ihren Propheten. Nur... wenn das der neue Morgen sein soll, erkennt er kaum den Unterschied zu Gestern.

Daran ist er wahrscheinlich selber schuld; schließlich hat er den kurzen Frühling mit Malfoy vertan. In Nokturn ist er neulich über einen Strichjungen gestolpert, der ihn an Malfoy erinnert hat. Der Junge war fertig und billig; ihn aus dem Geschirr nehmen zu lassen, hat nicht mal extra gekostet. Er war nicht besonders gut. In einem Anfall von Mitleid hat Harry ihn danach freigekauft, obwohl er wußte, daß er draußen nicht lange leben würde.

Statt direkt nach Hause zu apparieren, schlägt er eine andere Richtung ein: Ein verrückter Impuls, vor Einbruch der Dämmerung, denn die Aufbauten am Kraterrand werfen noch keine Schatten. Wegen der Wühlarbeiten muß er einen anderen Einstieg suchen, sich einen Tarnspruch knüpfen.

Soweit er das beurteilen kann, scheinen etliche Tunnelsippen ausgegraben und deportiert, ihre Höhlen zugeschüttet worden sein. Schon sind neue da, erkennbar an ihren Hinterlassenschaften in den Ruinen - frische Feuer- und Essensreste, schimmernde Wegmarker, Kultorte und Kackplätze. Für jede Familie, die die Autoritäten ausheben, kommen zwei bis drei nach, so dicht sind neuerdings die Lebenszeichen. Als gehorchten sie einem Sog.

Er braucht eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren, klickt ratlos durch die Navigation des Laptop. Plötzlich zischt er, als habe er sich verbrannt - weil die fragmentarischen Blaupausen, die er unter Lebensgefahr aus Matsudas Domäne geholt hat, auf einmal Sinn ergeben: Kombiniert mit seinen Koordinaten gleiten sie zu einem schimmernden Gebilde zusammen - ein aktueller, dreidimensionaler Lageplan.

Mindestens drei Kabeltunnel, sieht er, laufen von hier in Richtung Malfoy Tower. Knapp fünfzehn Meter tiefer liegen ein Abwasserkanal und eine alte U-Bahnlinie, beide nur in ungefährer Himmelsrichtung, aber mit Zugang zu weiteren Tunneln im Radius des Turms.

Harry wird siedend heiß. Alles sagt ihm, daß Ollivander unrecht hat: Wenn in irgend einem vergessenen Wandsafe, einem Alukoffer, einem toten Terminal, einer verstaubten, obsoleten Floppy auch nur ein Fünkchen von Voldemort schlummert... und Matsuda damit ans Netz geht...

Sind sie mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit gefickt.

---

Draco gibt sich keine gesonderte Mühe, etwas anderes zu sein als ein neurotisches Ekel. So ist es sicherer. Bis auf Severus und die Parzen, die erwiesenermaßen um einiges schlimmer sind als Severus, und Blaise, vielleicht, hat er es noch jedem übel genommen, der ihn je schwach gesehen hat.

Ganz besonders Potter. Potter, auf den er reingefallen ist wie ein pickeliges Gör beim ersten SimDate, wo hinter dem Traumprinz-Avatar ein alter, fetter Kinderschänder lauert. Am besten verscharrt er diese spezielle Episode in einer tiefen Killfile und schreddert die Daten.

Unruhig wälzt er sich aus Blaises Umklammerung und gräbt sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes ein. Als Blaise kurz aufschnarcht, ahndet Draco das mit einem Pieken, was nur dazu führt, daß Blaises Hand auf seiner Hüfte landet, hochwandert und Draco wieder an die breite, dunkle Brust gequetscht wird. "Was ist", schmatzt der Houngan mit einer Fahne, die bei Draco für mulmige Flashbacks sorgt, "nicht genug Aufregung gehabt?" Danach tätschelt er ihn und gurrt auf Créole.

"Zabini", setzt Draco sich abrupt auf, "Blaise Zabini. Was war das eben?"

Blaise gähnt. "Hat meine Gran'mè gesungen, wenn ich abends zappelig war."

Draco winkt seinen Zauberstab herüber, steckt ihn als Nachttischlampe zwischen die Heiligen am Kopfende. "Nicht das. Mein Loa. Was zur Hölle war das?"

"Ah, das." Blaise schenkt ihm ein Raubtiergrinsen, die Haare wirr, die Katzenaugen weit: "Sehr süß. Ich hoffe, du bringst sie öfter mal vorbei. Ghede macht sich nicht viel aus Pussy, aber die Mutter hat Esprit, muß ich sagen."

"Bitte wie?!" Draco kriecht ihm förmlich zwischen die Nasenringe.

"Mann, beruhig' dich. Die Sache ist ungewöhnlich, aber keine Schande." Grinsend legt Blaise die Hände zusammen, klopft sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Lippen. "Auf jeden Fall weniger peinlich als dein Gastspiel als Potters zahmer Ninja. Okay, hier ist, was ich mir merken konnte; Ghede läßt einem nicht viel Platz. Also", gluckst er, "diese Entität ist, wie wir zu unser Vergnügen feststellen konnten, vom Prinzip her weiblich. Zweitens, sie ist nicht besonders mächtig. Sprich: Madame ist weder alt, noch hat sie ein großes Netzwerk. Keine Blutopfer, keine Festtage, kein Mainframe, der sie speist. Drittens: Ich finde sie verdammt entschlossen. Das kann sich für ihre Gegner, aber - ich sag' das nur ungern - auch für dich fatal auswirken."

Draco dreht kleine Wirbel in das Laken, sticht mit einer Klinge hinein, glättet den Stoff wieder. "Hast du ihren Namen?"

Blaise schüttelt den Kopf, bis seine Dreads hüpfen. "Zu blöd, daß du nicht porten darfst", grübelt er. "Weil ich vermute, daß sie im Grunde ein autonomes Konstrukt ist."

"Fuck."

"Wie man's nimmt. Immerhin ist sie nicht bösartig. Unter allen Formen von Besessenheit sind Loa das beste, was dir passieren kann."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das besser schlafen läßt."

"Oh, das sollte es, Lieber. Wäre sie maligne, hättest du ganz schnell einen Termin zum Exorzismus per Elektroschock. Sehr unschön, wie ich höre."

Draco schweigt darauf. Schocks sind ein Thema, das er nach Möglichkeit umgeht. Er hat gehofft, daß die Parzen sich schlicht geirrt haben, daß es eine Fehldiagnose war: ein Echo, ein Geist in der Maschine; etwas, das rasch erkannt und genau so rasch gebannt ist... Aber das ist nun hinfällig. "Was...", er schluckt, irritiert darüber, wie gut Blaise ihn lesen kann, "was mach' ich jetzt?"

Blaise klemmt ihn sich zur Antwort unter den Arm, zieht die Bettfelle hoch. "Nichts", sagt er besänftigend. "Gar nichts. Sie hat kein primäres Interesse daran, ihrem Wirt zu schaden. Und wie sagst du immer? 'Wer weiß, wozu's gut ist'."

---

Harry schaut unwillig von seinem Laptop auf, runzelt die Stirn. Sein Blickt heftet sich auf Hermione. "Muß Snape wirklich dabei sein? Es gibt keine Gründe, die Sache hinauszuposaunen."

In Wirklichkeit stört ihn anderes an Snape, aber er wird den Teufel tun, es Hermione auf die Nase zu binden. Zum Beispiel, daß Snape ihn ans Messer geliefert hat, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Alles zu einem höheren Zweck, nicht wahr? Der noble Snape, für den Orden, für eine bessere Welt, richtig? Und daß er dicke mit dem Frettchen ist. Malfoys Pate, sein Beschützer, egal, zu welcher Zeit und auf welcher Seite. Nein, Harry ist nicht scharf darauf, ihn einzuweihen.

Hermione verschränkt die Arme. "Wenn an deinen Vermutungen auch nur ein Fitzelchen dran ist, sollte er es wissen, Harry. Dann sollten es alle wissen", sagt sie. "Ich kann versuchen, es ihm eins zu eins weiterzugeben, aber das Resultat wird sein, daß er dir aufs Dach steigt."

"Harry, Hermione hat recht", fällt Ron ihm lahm ins Kreuz. "Außerdem war Snape Du-weißt-sch-... Dings verdammt nah." Beschwichtigend hebt er sofort die Hand: "Nicht so nah wie du, schon klar. Aber er war dabei, als Voldemort sich das erste Mal losgerissen hat. Vielleicht erkennt er Muster, die wir übersehen."

Muster, huh? Das 3D-Modell, das träge auf dem Display rotiert, ist ein einziges Muster. Jede Neonlinie steht für leitfähiges Material, je dicker, desto schneller. Niemand benutzt heute mehr Landleitungen, was nicht bedeutet, daß ihre Reste nicht funktionstüchtig sein können.

"Also gut", seufzt Harry und preßt sich die Handballen gegen die Schläfen. "Aber nur ohne Malfoy."

---

Draco kommt auf Severus' Schwelle automatisch ein Fluch über die Lippen, mindestens eine Beschwerde: über anzügliche Lichtschranken, die Dummheit der Muggel im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen, das ein Jahr alte Sushi, das er versehentlich zu Mittag hatte, Weasleys Manieren, in der jüngeren Zeit auch gerne Potters Psychosen.

Diesmal jedoch läßt er sich wort- und grußlos in einen alten Vitra-Sessel fallen, seinen linken Arm schützend, die Haut unter den Linsen grau-violett, was Severus alarmiert.

Der Junge sieht aus, als hätte er sich eine Woche im schäbigsten Teil von Nokturn herumgetrieben - was gut sein kann, wenn er mit Zabini unterwegs war. Draco zieht sein winziges PHS aus der Tasche, starrt auf den mattschwarzen Schirm: "Du hast diese Verschlüsselung seit einem Jahr nicht mehr benutzt, Severus."

"Schwierigkeiten beim Dechiffrieren?"

"Schwierigkeiten, es zu glauben." Draco reibt sich gedankenverloren den Unterarm, dann drückt er den wieder hergestellten Körperteil an den Bauch und schaut auf. "Auch wenn es mich nicht überraschen sollte. Seit wann weiß er das?"

"Potter weiß gar nichts, wie so oft. Aber wenn wir davon ausgehen, daß sein Sechster Sinn selten falsch liegt und sein Siebter an Voldemort gekoppelt ist..." Severus hebt beredt die Schultern - und registriert mit milder Verwunderung, daß Draco seine Vorlage ignoriert. Früher hätte er sie dankbar aufgenommen, um über Potter zu lästern.

Stattdessen schüttelt Draco müde den Kopf. "So einfach ist es nicht", murmelt er und nimmt das Glas, das Severus ihm hinhält. Er dreht es im Licht und wartet, bis die Tablette sich aufgelöst hat, dann trinkt er den Inhalt in einem Zug. "Ich war wirklich in seinem Computer, das stimmt. Ich kann nur nicht nachvollziehen, was ich da wollte."

Severus hinkt um den Labortisch herum und zieht ein brandneues Sendai-Modell vor, mit drei nachtblau schimmernden Datenschirmen und 3D-Projektor. Er tippt schneller, als die verbliebenen Finger vermuten lassen und wirft Draco einen schrägen Blick über den Rand der Graphiken zu: "Sicher, daß es nicht einfach im Eifer des Gefechts war? Eure Biologie erlaubt euch, auf recht... ungewöhnliche Weise zu kommunizieren, oder?"

Draco angelt nach der nächststehenden Flasche Alkohol und spült damit die Schaumreste von den Wänden des Glases. "Ja. Ja und nein." Eilig schüttet er sich Tablettengischt und Schnaps in die Kehle und hustet. "Soll ich ganz ehrlich sein? Klar hab' ich Hintertüren benutzt. Wenn er mit nasser Hose aufwacht, ist sein Gesicht unbezahlbar. Von den subtileren Stimulationen ganz zu schweigen. Aber es gibt einen Codex, wenn man auf sowas steht; zum Beispiel läßt man die Finger vom Top Level. Bestimmte Formen von Firewall. Die dunklen Ecken im Gehirn." Wie um zu illustrieren, knetet er sich die Stirn.

"Hm. So verlockend ich die Vorstellung finde, daß du Potters Verzeichnisse überschreibst und ihm en passant das Rückenmark um den Hals wickelst", Severus winkt Draco zu sich an den Computer, "sollte uns das zu denken geben. Wann mußt du wieder zu den Parzen?"

"Letzte Woche. Bin nicht hin." Auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, weicht Draco ihm aus.

Daß Severus in der Lage ist, Draco zu übertölpeln - er, ein Krüppel -, daß er schneller ist als die Reflexe, die Voldemort seinen Besten vorbehalten hat, schreckt ihn fast mehr als das ertappte Flackern in Dracos Linsen, als er ihm den linken Arm auf die Tischplatte knallt.

Der Junge winselt. Wahrscheinlich Abstoßungserscheinungen - selbst bei im Tank replizierten Genen nicht immer zu vermeiden. "Es geht dir nicht gut, Draco. Das sieht doch ein Blinder."

Erst jetzt hört er die Klingen, rechts - links krümmen sich nur die weißen Monde der Fingernägel. "Es tut noch weh, okay?" faucht Draco. "Laß los-", doch Severus hat ihm bereits den altmodischen Strickpulli zurückgeschoben. Schon der Pullover hat nicht gestimmt, ein unförmiger Lumpen à la Weasley, statt Dracos enger, funktionaler Kunststoffe.

"Seit wann hast du das?" zischt Severus.

Seine Finger fahren über Dracos Unterarm. Es ist nur der Schatten eines Morsmordres, ohne Drähte und Steuerelemente, schwarz-weiß wie die Urform. Es sieht eher nach einer mißglückten Tätowierung aus als nach haarfeinen Widerständen mit direkter Rückkopplung ins Nervensystem, aber es ist echt. "Seit wann?!" wiederholt er.

Draco macht keinen Versuch mehr, sich wegzuwinden. Seine Augen sind blank, seine Lippen lax, und er beugt sich über seinen Arm, als sei er ein zu sezierendes Präparat. "Paar Tage. Ich hab' zuerst gedacht, es ist ein Bluterguß."

Severus packt ihn am Kragen und zerrt ihn quer durch den Raum, will ihn aufs Sofa drücken, während er mit der anderen Hand sein PHS aufklappt, doch noch bevor er die Schnellwahltaste drücken kann, geht ihm die Luft aus. Dracos Faust trifft ihn wie eine Axt in die Magengrube: Erst sieht er Sterne, dann schwarz.

---

_tbc._

* * *

_1) "lwa oder loa...": _Draco hat offenbar Wizipedia konsultiert. Das faule Aas.  
_2) Si koko te gen dan li tap manje mayi griye: _Wenn Muschis Zähne hätten, würden sie gegrillten Mais essen._  
3) Pawol anpil pa leve le mo...: _Nur mit Geschwätz weckt man die Toten nicht. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel**: Coda 2.3 [Kapitel 3/4  
**Autor**: liriaen  
**Pairing**: HP/DM, BZ/DM, SS/HG und... thing.  
**Rating**: FSK-16  
**Disclaimer**: Danke, JK Rowling, William Gibson, Roger Zelazny - kein Geld, nur Liebe.  
**Wortzahl**: 6.666  
**Kapitel 3**: Draco hat Heimweh, Ron schraubt Tamagotchis, und Harry rennt offene Türen ein.  
**Warnungen** für dieses Kapitel: Mißbrauch von Daten, Dieter Nuhr und Mao.

* * *

---

**Coda 2.3**

**Kapitel 3**

---

"Hab' ich gesagt, daß Malfoy eine Gefahr ist?" Harry spuckt vor Zorn. "Hab' ich oder hab' ich nicht?"

Snape lehnt sich ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Nüstern sind weit, ein Muskel über der Lippe zuckt, und seine Stimme klingt nach Glasschneider. "Mäßigung, Potter. Wenn du deinen verbalen Durchfall nicht kontrollieren kannst, werden wir auf deine Kapazität verzichten müssen. Und was für ein Verlust das wäre." Noch ist keiner dazu gekommen, die Platzwunde an Snapes Stirn zu heilen, die er sich im Sturz geholt hat, aber er ist schon wieder fit genug, um zu giften. Manches ändert sich nie.

Harry wirft sich auf die nächstbeste Sitzgelegenheit und lümmelt herausfordernd. "Oh, dann ist das eure normale Form der Interaktion, ja? Daß Malfoy nach Wochen des Abtauchens aus der Kanalisation gekrochen kommt, seinem Paten", er sagt 'Pate', als sei es ein Synonym für Komplize, "eins überzieht und ihn bestiehlt?"

"Harry, wir müssen davon ausgehen, daß Draco sich nicht in der Gewalt hatte", wirft Hermione ein.

"Nein, natürlich nicht, der Arme", versetzt er. "Weil ihn ein Phantom-Morsmordre von jetzt auf gleich zu einer willenlosen Puppe macht. Apropos Morsmordre: warum regt sich dann bei Snape nichts? Oder vielleicht doch?"

Snape starrt ihn an, als ziehe er ein gezieltes Sectumsempra in Betracht. Dann reißt er den Ärmel seines Kittels hoch und preßt Harry vernarbte Haut unter die Nase. Bei der Transplantation muß es Komplikationen gegeben haben, sonst wäre der Arm glatter, aber außer Narbenwülsten sieht Harry nichts. "Okay", zischt er, "ich glaub's ja. Danke."

Glück im Unglück ist, daß auf Snapes Sendai eigentlich nur ein paar verschlüsselte Mails rumliegen können, keine Baupläne oder Blaupausen. Seine Recherchen sind weg, gut, aber wie er Hermione kennt, hat sie die Sachen binnen einer Woche wieder zusammen.

Mißliebig beobachtet er, wie Snape sich Whiskey einschenkt und sich auf einen Hocker hebt. Ron hat derweil das Kinn auf die Faust gestützt und läßt seine Augen über die Regale kreisen. In dem ganzen Gekreisch hat Ron sich darauf beschränkt, einen diskreten Blick auf Snapes Hardware zu werfen: Unauffällig, wie er Harry achselzuckend zu verstehen gibt.

Daß Snape nach einer Zigarette fischt, während er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sein PHS studiert, ist das einzige Zeichen, daß ihm die Sache an die Nieren geht. Nach ein paar Zügen wählt er. "Monsieur Zabini. Ich ordere dich nur ungern zu einem Treffen mit Gryffindors, aber... Nein, gleich... Mir ist vollkommen egal, wie Ghede das findet... Mhh, ja. Draco. Zwei Minuten, Zabini."

Harry schaut verständnislos auf. "Wieso Zabini?"

"Weil sie in der letzten Zeit praktisch unzertrennlich waren." Hastig saugt Snape an seiner Zigarette, und Harry meint, Häme herauszuhören: so leicht ersetzbar, Potter. "Draco hat ihn wegen seines blinden Passagiers konsultiert."

"Welcher blinde Passagier?" braust Harry auf. "Sagt mir hier noch irgend jemand was?"

Snape lehnt sich auf die Arbeitsfläche und macht ein Gesicht, als habe er etwas besonders Gemeines in petto. Doch dann dreht er nur sein Whiskeyglas vor sich, bis Zabini beim Apparieren gegen die Stahltür kracht.

Harry sträuben sich die Nackenhaare; er mag Zabinis Magie nicht. Sie ist eine archaische Mischung aus Blutdurst und Autosuggestion, irrational, ohne die Finesse kalkulierbarer Kräfte. Trotzdem weicht er ein Stück zurück, als Zabini die Treppe heraufpoltert, aus nackter, simpler Eifersucht. Anzunehmen, daß Zabini Draco morgens, mittags und abends gefickt hat, ein paar Zwischenmahlzeiten inklusive.

Mit schmalen Augen notiert er Zabinis Modifikationen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Zuhälterklamotten sind sie dezent und gehören zum Besten, was man für Geld derzeit kaufen kann. Zabini nickt ihm zu, Spott im Blick: "Enchanté, Monsieur Potter." Er schüttelt Snape die Hand und zerquetscht ihm dabei hoffentlich die letzten Finger. "Sie sollten das säubern, Professor", deutet er auf Snapes Platzwunde.

Slytherin... Seine Sorge klingt fast echt.

"Nachdem sich jetzt auch Baron Samedi herbequemt hat", sagt Harry, "können wir dann vielleicht anfangen?"

Zabini pflückt sich unsichtbare Fussel vom Nadelstreif. "Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, Potter? Einfach mal die Fresse halten. – Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das aushalten, Professor", sagt er manieriert.

Snape reibt sich das zerfurchte Gesicht: "Herrschaften, ich bin euer Gekabbel müde. Heute zumindest", seufzt er. "Hör' zu. Wenn Potter recht hat – und die Nachrichtenlage spricht leider dafür -, dann ist es eine Frage weniger Tage, vielleicht auch nur Stunden, bis Matsudas Bautrupps in die unteren Etagen von Malfoy Inc. vordringen. Egal, ob sie wissen, was sie suchen oder nicht, wir müssen dafür sorgen, daß sie nichts finden. Vor allem nichts, was ihnen erlaubt, Voldemort zu rekonstruieren. Das gleiche gilt für Draco. Ich kann nicht mit letzter Sicherheit sagen, ob er wirklich außer Kontrolle ist, aber wenn sein Arm ein Indiz ist, dann darf er unter keinen Umständen in die Nähe der alten Labors."

"Draco, außer... Kontrolle?" Zabini scheint genuin überrascht, oder aber er ist ein guter Schauspieler. "Wieso, was ist mit seinem Arm?"

"Dir ist nichts aufgefallen?"

"Er hat Schmerzen gehabt. Normal nach so einem Eingriff. Ich hab' ein paar Mal gedacht, er übertreibt es mit dem Training, aber Sie kennen ihn, Professor; wenn er keinen Auslauf kriegt, wird er grantig." Harry beobachtet fasziniert und angewidert, wie Zabini zwischen seinen Haaren gräbt. "Aber wo Sie's sagen... Er wollte für eine Weile zurück ins Hotel. Ich rede ihm nicht rein, wenn er Zeit für sich braucht", sagt er pointiert Richtung Harry. "Seither habe ich nichts von ihm gehört."

Die Implikationen scheinen klar, doch braucht es Rons Unbedarftheit, sie auszusprechen: "Also ist er zu Vo-... zu ihm zurück?"

"Oder zu dem, was davon übrig ist." Harry schluckt und starrt auf den Tisch.

---

"Hallo, hallo, was bist denn du für ein Hübscher." Der Sendai antwortet mit charakteristischem Gluckern. Das schlanke Gehäuse des Computers liegt gut in der Hand, die Oberfläche samtig, und Draco gurrt gefällig: Nur das Beste für Severus. Ein vernünftiger Rechner, gediegen, blitzschnell, das reine Understatement – nicht besser als Potters Scherbe, aber auch nicht schlechter.

Draco hat die Kunststoffmatte des Schlafsargs in seinem Rücken zusammengerollt. Halb liegt, halb sitzt er, und seine nackten Füße schieben Einwegspritzen, Chips- und Getränketüten zusammen, während seine Fingerkuppen über die Tasten des Sendai streichen, zitternd Kontakte suchen.

Schon im Verzeichnis werden ihm die Knie weich: Unglaublich, daß Severus fast nichts gesichert haben soll. Mit einem Naserümpfen überspringt er Grangers Dateien, löscht hier und dort zum Spaß ein wenig, bevor er unter Herzklopfen eine Verbindung herstellt. Ein Orgelakkord schwillt, und Draco ertappt sich, wie er mit einer Hand die Neurokanüle befingert, die andere zwischen seine Beine schiebt.

Das Schönste an den neuen Sendais ist, daß man sie komplett auf Sprachsteuerung umstellen kann. Erleichtert rutscht Draco tiefer in sein Matratzenlager. So muß es einem Nachtgold-Wrack gehen, wenn es im Entzug noch einen Plastikhalm voll in der Bettritze findet. Er weiß, ihm steht der Mund offen, aber Gesichtsmuskeln kontrollieren ist jetzt nicht so wichtig wie das Biest hier zu pitchen: Severus' Steuerung ist für Dracos Geschmack zu spröde. Ein paar Kommandos, und der Sendai gibt Pfötchen.

Daß unter seinen Fingern Daten wispern, ist reine Einbildung, aber... es fühlt sich saugut an, wieder einen Stecker hinterm Ohr zu haben. Kurz hört er noch das Knistern der Chipstüten, dann taucht er ab.

Eine unbestimmte Zeit später weckt ihn der Mief der Synthetikdecken, in die er sein Gesicht geknautscht hat, und er tatscht verlegen nach seinem Bauch. Severus wird ihn umbringen, wenn er auf den Sendai gewichst hat. Wobei er immer noch nicht ganz glauben kann, daß er ihm den Computer gestohlen haben soll. Geborgt, in Ordnung? Weil Blaise ihn nicht mit seinen Terminals allein läßt. Draco hat ihn selbst darum gebeten, bloß hält er's nicht mehr aus. Und dann ist da das Ding an seinem Arm: wenn es irgendwo hinführt, hat er als Erster ein Recht, es zu erfahren.

Noch während er sich reckt und räkelt, springt hinter seinen Linsen Kopfweh an - ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, daß er gegen hohe Impedanz geportet hat. Komisch. So lang war er gar nicht drin. Achselzuckend klemmt Draco sich den Zimmerchip zwischen die Zähne, sein Handtuch unter den Arm und macht sich auf den Weg zur Dusche, als auf einmal seine Uhr aufflackert: Er hat sie programmiert, damit er seine Medikamente nicht vergißt.

Es kann unmöglich schon der nächste Nachmittag sein.

---

Es wäre nett, sich jetzt in eine hirnlose Sim zu flüchten, aber ihnen läuft die Zeit weg. Harry ist seit gestern eingeloggt, und Ron hat ihn zwingen müssen, wenigstens kurze Pausen zum Essen einzulegen. Als Ron ihn freundschaftlich seines Dreitagebarts entledigt, lacht Harry leise, ohne zu sehen, was ihn kitzelt.

Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, es wäre Malfoy - Malfoy, der Harrys schläfrigem Gebrabbel nach zu urteilen immer noch in seinem Kopf herumspukt. Ron drückt an diesem Wissen herum wie an einem wunden Zahn. Wenn es um Malfoy geht, hat Harry 'was von einem Besessenen, im Guten wie im Bösen.

Die Grundrisse der Untergeschosse flackern über den Projektor, und während von der anderen Seite Hermiones und Zabinis Gemurmel zu ihm dringt, schweifen Rons Gedanken ab. Ihm fällt etwas ein, über das Hermione und er lange gestritten haben: ob Malfoy damals gefallen oder gesprungen ist. In diesem Punkt sind sie nie eins geworden. Aber egal, was es war, Laufzeitfehler, Endorphine oder Unfall - so, wie der Freak durch die Luft gesegelt ist, glaubt Ron, daß es falsch war, ihn aufzuhalten.

Ein Körper am Ende der Parabel... Ron schnaubt leise. Irgendwas an dem Bild stört ihn; er kann nicht sagen, was.

"Hermione, fertig?"

Kurz nagt sie an ihrer Unterlippe. "Fertig", sagt sie, mit Seitenblick auf Zabini. "Glauben wir jedenfalls. Ich wüßte gern besser, womit wir es zu tun haben, aber... ich denke, wir haben soweit alles abgedeckt."

Ron mustert den Houngan herausfordernd; schließlich hat Zabini ihn wiederholt mit Überlegungen zu Rons Spezialgebiet, Abstammung und mutmaßlicher Potenz beglückt. "Kein letzter Vortrag über Voodoo, Zabini? Daß es mehr gibt zwischen Bits und Bytes, als sich unsere Schulweisheit erträumen läßt?"

Zabini bindet sich die Haare auf der Krone des Schädels zusammen. So schlaff, wie er die Arme fallen läßt, ist er müde. "Ich bin auf Professor Snapes persönliche Bitte hier, Wiesel, und werde mit dir nicht darüber debattieren, was die Welt zusammenhält. Lötblei ist es jedenfalls nicht."

Ron knurrt. "Anime-Esoterik auch nicht."

"Dein spirituelles Vakuum ist nicht mein Problem, Ronald. Aber wenn Malfoy schneller ist als ihr und euch als guten Gryffindors die Stäbe locker sitzen? Dann betrachte ich das als Problem."

"Hört auf", krächzt Harry entnervt. Seine Stimme ist vom Schweigen rostig. "Bringen wir's hinter uns, okay?" Er blinzelt in die Runde wie ein aus dem Bau getretener Maulwurf, und Ron würde ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen.

Später bereut er, es nicht getan zu haben.

---

_"Draco, ich bin entsetzt von Deinem Leichtsinn. Melde dich!"_

_"Ich weiß, daß Du meine Nachricht bekommen hast. Ruf mich an."_

_"Junge, bitte vertrau mir."_

Draco lacht leise: typisch Severus. Selbst jetzt, wütend und enttäuscht, wie er sein muß, schreibt Severus noch ganze Sätze, keine stammelnden Kürzel. Sein Daumen fährt über das PHS-Display, bevor er alle Nachrichten löscht und der winzige Bildschirm dunkel wird.

Er sitzt unter den pulsierenden Bässen einer Muggelbar, deren Tunnelgänge sich ins Erdreich gegraben haben, die Wände mit grauem Dämmschaum bespritzt. Dem Kupfergeschmack im Mund nach muß er sich letzte Nacht beim Porten auf die Zunge gebissen haben, bei welcher Sim auch immer - falls es denn eine Sim war. Das Log des Sendai gibt darüber keine Auskunft; die Adressen sind Einweggebrauch – "hygienisch, ökonomisch, sicher" –, der komplette Verlauf codiert. Zieht er seine momentane Verfassung in Betracht, dann waren es Hardcore-Seiten.

Sobald ein Platz auf der Bank hinter ihm frei wird, gleitet Draco vom Barhocker. Er läßt sich auf das Kunstleder fallen und zieht diskret den Stecker des Sendai hervor. Ein Typ, der sich interessiert neben ihn quetscht, "mal eben sein Spielzeug sehen", macht sofort wieder Platz, als Draco ihm zwei Klingen unter die Nase hält.

Sein Körper entspannt sich erst beim Log-in. Und wie immer, wenn er die kühnen Formen von Malfoy Tower sieht, dieses elegante Geflecht aus Klassizismus und erdbebensicherem Nano, steigt ihm das Herz in die Kehle. Wie im Traum geht er durch strahlend weiße Gänge, auf eine Tür zu, die lautlos aufgleitet und den Blick in den Himmel freigibt. Davor steht Narcissas Schreibtisch: Alles hier trägt ihre Handschrift; das Innen und Außen ein Dialog von Marmor, Stahl und Glas. Er riecht einen Hauch ihres Parfums und legt zärtlich ihren Zauberstab gerade, im rechten Winkel zu Schreibunterlage und Laptop.

Er flüstert ihren Namen wie einen Zauber: Alles an ihr ist zauberhaft, und er wünscht sich, wieder ein kleiner Junge zu sein. Wie sie ihm die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn zieht und einen Gutenachtkuß gibt, erst auf die Stirn, dann auf die Nasenspitze... Nachdem sie ihm ein puscheliges Lumos auf den Nachttisch gesetzt hat, riechen Laken und Kopfkissen nach ihr, und Draco beginnt, am Stoff zu nuckeln.

Ein abrupter Schnitt bringt ihn in ihr Arbeitszimmer auf dem Landsitz, ein lichtdurchfluteter Raum, wo er auf schneeweißem Teppichboden mit einer Spielkonsole hockt, während Narcissa mit ihrem Eibenstab immer neue Linien an die Wand wirft. Die Projektionen sind bald interessanter als sein Spiel, und er zupft so lange an ihrem Kostüm, bis sie ihn auf ihren Schoß hebt und so tut, als ob er ihr bei der Planung der neuen Konzernzentrale hilft.

Als die Sim ihn aus den Armen seiner Mutter in die Graphik zieht, hascht er immer noch nach ihrem Haar.

Der Computer blättert derweil durch Aktualisierungen und Statusberichte, analysiert die Zerstörung der oberen Stockwerke (84 äußerlich, 16 strukturell), katalogisiert von Matsuda verursachte Schäden, prüft die Statik der Untergeschosse und der Räume darunter. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Wenn Matsuda noch keine Sprengmeister angesetzt hat...

Er sollte es sich ansehen, einmal noch, ehe sie Narcissas Werk dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Aus dem gammeligen Toilettenverschlag am Ende der Bar führt ein Schacht in einen alten Luftschutzkeller und weiter zu einer vergessenen U-Bahnlinie in der Nähe des Turms. Es wird ihm gut tun, sich die Beine zu vertreten.

---

Ron hat alles genau berechnet, zuckt aber trotzdem, als die Teleskopmasten am Krater umknicken wie Grashalme: Unter schauerlichem Knirschen fallen die Flutlichter auf das Räumgerät – Ablenkung genug, um die Nachtschicht von ihren Bildschirmen, von den billigen Bieren und Sims aufzuschrecken. Während die Männer wie Ameisen um den Schaden herumkrabbeln, schlüpfen auf der entferntesten Seite des Kraters vier Gestalten in das Tunnelgeflecht.

Fröstelnd reibt Hermione sich die Arme, trotz Thermojacke. Nach den Regenfällen der letzten Zeit ist es in den unterirdischen Waben klamm und schlammig geworden, und der unebene Boden bringt sie immer wieder ins Straucheln.

Harry, zwei Schritte vor ihr, kommt Hermione vor wie ein aufgezogenes Uhrwerk; er muß nicht mal auf den Sandbender oder ihre Peilung gucken, um sich zwischen den glitschigen Ablagerungen zu orientieren. Sie läßt Ron zu ihm aufschließen und fällt neben Zabini zurück, dessen Katzenaugen von Zeit zu Zeit aufleuchten. "Infrarot, Testintervall", entschuldigt er. "Sollte ich ausstellen, oder?"

"Nein, laß", murmelt sie unwohl, während sie die Phosphorstreifen an der Decke betrachtet. "Falls ich dich verliere. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel hier noch intakt ist..." Auf den unwegsamen ersten hundert Metern schmatzen ihre Schritte im Morast, begleitet von Wasserrauschen, doch nachdem sie eine Schräge hinaufgekrabbelt sind, bleibt der Untergrund trocken.

Sie kann Zabinis Atem hören - vielleicht ist der Houngan nicht ganz so fit, wie er glaubt. Als sie Vorsprung zu gewinnen droht, bleibt sie stehen.

"Vielleicht ein bißchen spät, um zu fragen", keucht er, wieder auf einer Höhe mit ihr, "aber... warum hat der Orden nicht schon früher bei Malfoy Inc. gesucht?"

"Im Turm hat keine Forschung stattgefunden." Im Halbdunkel ragen verkantete Eisenstreben auf, und Hermione läßt zu, daß Zabini ihr auf die andere Seite hilft. "Nach Narcissas Tod war das Gebäude nur noch Verwaltung. Professor Snape sagt, sie haben die Labors versiegelt und alle relevanten Operationen in die Innenstadt verlegt, lange bevor Voldemort ans Netz gegangen ist."

Zu ihren Füßen knirschen Scherben, und als Hermione ihr Lumos darauf hält, erkennt sie die Reste eines Pennerlagers: Flaschen, Zeitungsfetzen, Tierknochen. Die Zeitung muß aus der Zeit stammen, als die U-Bahn aufgegeben wurde.

"Abgesehen davon haben sowohl das Ministerium als auch die Turing-Behörde dort schon alles umgekrempelt. Mehrfach - bis auf die Stockwerke, von denen wir nichts wußten."

Zabini guckt ungläubig. "Auch Draco nicht?"

Hermione zuckt im Gehen mit den Achseln. "Offenbar nicht bewußt, nein. Der Orden hat ihn Tage lang verhört - unter Veritaserum, zu einer Zeit, als er definitiv keine Firewall hatte. Er hätte beim besten Willen nicht lügen können."

"Der 'Orden' hat einen guten Fang gemacht mit ihm", kommentiert er trocken.

Hermione wirft ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, während sie über Betonschwellen steigt. Zabini hat Voldemorts Herrschaft in Haiti ausgesessen; was weiß er davon, wie es war? Während sie mühsam ihre Netze aufrechterhalten haben, hat Zabini kaum mehr erduldet als vermehrten Hühnerkonsum, um seine Knochenketten zu komplettieren. "Wie ist eigentlich Narcissa Malfoy gestorben?" fragt Hermione unvermittelt. "Seve- Professor Snape redet nicht darüber, und meine Quellen widersprechen einander."

"Oh? Was sagen sie?"

"Daß sie eine unheilbare Neurolähmung hatte. Daß sie bei einer Besichtigung der Räume aus der Vorstandsetage gestürzt ist. Oder daß sie Selbstmord begangen hat, auf dem Landsitz in Wiltshire."

"Hm. Schau dir die Idioten an. Als ob sie's darauf anlegen, uns abzuhängen-" Er reißt sie am Handgelenk ins Dunkel und um zwei Wegbiegungen, bis Rons Zopf wieder vor ihnen auftaucht.

Diese Tunnel können einen verdammt nervös machen. "Große Güte, Zabini... jag' mir keinen Schrecken ein. Also, was war es?"

"Ein bißchen von allem?" Seine Augen blitzen im Testintervall. "Richtig frisiert wäre es 'ne romantische Story für die Nachmittags-Sims: 'Verzweifelter Magnat erhofft von künstlicher Intelligenz Rettung für seine todkranke Frau' - stimmt nur leider nicht. Zumindest nicht ganz." Daß Zabini eine Augenbraue hebt, kann Hermione bestenfalls erahnen. "Lucius hat immer auf politischen und kommerziellen Nutzen spekuliert. Sonst hätte er sich nach Narcissas Tod aus dem Projekt zurückgezogen, statt Draco ins Rennen zu schicken."

Hermione streckt den Zauberstab weit vor sich. Ihre Hand bebt ein bißchen. "Malfoy hat ausgesagt, daß er das Morsmordre selber gewählt hat", sagt sie.

"Ich glaube, Entscheidungen, die man mit Sechzehn trifft, sind das Ergebnis von Wut und Hormonen", antwortet Zabini gleichmütig.

"Danke, Monsieur Zabini, für die tiefenpsychologische Einsicht." Abrupt bleibt sie stehen. "Verdammt, wo stecken die Zwei?"

---

In der Luft hängt ein Geruch von Kabelbränden, das Souvenir lang vergessener oder nie entdeckter Havarien. Die Umgebung hat 'was von schlechter HorrorSim, aber wegen ein paar Schatten wird Draco jetzt nicht umkehren: Nachtsicht und Wärmesensor laufen simultan, ein Unterprogramm analysiert den Luftdruck, und was die Tunnel an Geräuschen produzieren, ist rasch ausgewertet.

Matsudas Sicherheit ist lächerlich; warum zur Hölle steigt er eigentlich nicht oben ein, statt durch modrige Röhren zu krabbeln? Die Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft, schlendert Draco die Schienen entlang und rotzt in den Schotter.

Er wird Severus nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können. Wirklich, er hat sich das anders vorgestellt, als er mit dem PHS in der Hand zu ihm gekrochen ist... Am liebsten wäre ihm gewesen, daß Severus ihm den Kopf abreißt, seine Hauptregler lahmlegt und ihn fürsorglich ins Bett packt. So in etwa. Draco wacht gerne in Severus' Bett auf. Es ist nett da.

Und es ist nicht so, daß er Severus die Partnerin mißgönnt, aber... Wie ein Fünfjähriger schiebt er die Füße ins Geröll, tritt einzelne Steine hoch. Severus hätte ihn eh nur zu den Parzen geschleppt.

Draco seufzt selbstmitleidig, als etwas seinen Arm hinaufschießt wie ein Stromschlag: ein jäher Schmerz, der ihn gegen die Wand taumeln läßt und auf die Knie zwingt. Zittrig faltet er den Ärmel hoch. Er erwartet aufgesprungene Haut, freigelegte Kapillaren und Kontakte, erwartet ein Morsmordre der jüngsten Generation, sieht aber nur schwarze Linien, die im Lauf der letzten Tage klarer und feiner geworden sind.

Sobald er mit Kotzen fertig ist, krümmt er sich zwischen die Schienen und schreit. Warum, zur Hölle, fahren hier keine Züge mehr?

---

"Ist ja gut", grollt Harry in den winzigen Mikroknopf, "ich reg' mich nicht auf. Ich frage mich nur, wo Ihre Augen waren, als wir sie gebraucht haben, Professor."

Ron hockt neben ihm auf dem Bahnsteig und baumelt mit den Beinen. Es hat keinen Sinn, auszurasten: Snape hat sie auf dem Schirm. Vielleicht hat er sich gerade gekratzt, als sie in die falsche Richtung gelaufen sind. Kann passieren, auch wenn das Timing scheiße war.

Das Remote-Apparieren sollte er sich patentieren lassen, überlegt Ron, während Harry mit Snape spricht. Für den Alltagsgebrauch ein bißchen unethisch; wo kämen sie hin, wenn jeder jeden unangekündigt am Schopf packen und wegzerren könnte? Nein, wenn er weiter daran arbeitet, dann nur unter strengen Maßgaben. Wobei die Klitterung der Mechanismen schon clever ist: halb Vektorrechnung, halb Datenstrahl - fertig ist die Reißleine, viel präziser als die historischen Portschlüssel. So lange Snape ihre Koordinaten hat, ist alles gut; er kann sie rausziehen, falls sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind, aus eigener Kraft zu apparieren.

Rons Zauberstab zieht Kreise in den festgebackenen Staub zwischen den Noppen. Am Bahnsteigrand erkennt er einzelne, mit Schablonen aufgesprühte Buchstaben. Nostalgisch schließt er die Augen und versucht, sich das Gedränge beim Einsteigen vorzustellen, die Durchsagen, der Luftzug der einfahrenden Bahnen... Aber er hört nur Harrys "Snape? Professor? Ich bekomm' Sie nicht mehr rein! Snape!"

"Mist." Harry guckt ratlos auf ein Mosaik am anderen Bahnsteig, dann zu Ron. "Und jetzt?"

Ron schlägt sich Dreck von den Fingern und fischt in den Tools, die von seiner Gürtelschlaufe hängen, bis er ein flaches Ei findet. Aus dem schwarzen Chinalack blinken vier verschiedene LEDs. "Sendet noch. Ich weiß nicht, warum er dir weggebrochen ist, aber das Teil sagt, er sieht uns."

"O-kay." Fahrig rauft Harry sich die Haare. "Irgendwie hab' ich gerade ein Déjà-vu. 'Einfach rein und raus', weißt du? Klang schon beim letzten Mal beschissen."

Ron zieht Harry mit einer Hand hoch. "Dafür ist es diesmal dein Plan. Keine Überraschungen à la Malfoy." Statt einer Antwort brummt Harry nur. Daß sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu Snape haben, ist kurios. "Was sagt dein Computer, wie weit noch? Kannst du die beiden da nicht sehen?"

"Moment." Harry weckt den Laptop. "Direkter Weg 54,3 Meter, falls wir wundersamer Weise durch Stahlbeton kämen. So sind es knapp hundert, mit Gekrabbel. Und Hermione und Zab–... fuck."

"Was, fuck?!"

Harry hält sich den Computer vom Leib, als hätte er eine gewischt bekommen, klickt eilig durch verschiedene Schirme. "Laut Peilung? Sind sie hier. Bei uns. An diesem Bahnsteig."

"Quatsch." Ron sieht sich verdutzt um. "Gib' her."

---

Ganz am Anfang, in den Wochen nach den ersten Modifikationen, hat ihn der Lärm wahnsinnig gemacht: der Elektrosmog, das Gemurmel der Glasfasern, das Flüstern der Funkverbindungen. Bevor er gelernt hat, sich ungebetene Wellen vom Leib zu halten, hat er täglich mehr Beruhigungsmittel gefressen als andere in Wochen. Mittlerweile filtern seine Systeme solche Störgeräusche automatisch aus. Er scannt das Rauschen nach der Handvoll Frequenzen, die ihm etwas sagt und blendet den Rest aus.

Bis eben war es in den Schächten ruhig, doch scheinen die Kabel aufgewacht zu sein. Draco hört aufgeregtes Summen wie in einem Bienenstock - Matsudas Bautrupps, schätzt er, aber um diese Zeit? Unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem irritiert ihn die Amplitude. Das ist kein normales Leitungsrauschen. Das ist nicht Matsuda.

Draco beißt die Zähne zusammen, bis sein Kiefer krampft. Er könnte zwischen Ruß und Rost liegenbleiben, alles über sich hinweg waschen lassen... als das Sirren schrill wird und seine Synapsen zünden. Diese Funktionalität ist rauschhaft, war sie schon immer - wenn alle Schlüssel schließen, imaginäre Räder klicken, wenn seine Biochemie hochfährt und die Optikchips mit Infrarot, Makro und Scanner auf vierfach schalten, wenn sich sein ganzer Stoffwechsel binnen Sekundenbruchteilen optimiert und die Klingen einen Millimeter vor den Fingernägeln liegen... es ist besser als Drogen, besser als Sex.

Es ist der pure Jagdinstinkt, und Draco fühlt sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder ganz. Er genießt seine Reflexe, das exquisite Zusammenspiel der Muskeln. Kann ja sein, daß Potter mittlerweile die bessere Hardware besitzt, aber er tut nichts damit; die Brillenschlange sitzt sich bloß den Arsch platt. Egal... nicht mehr sein Problem.

Er braucht Severus' Computer nicht, um den schnellsten Weg durch die Tunnel zu finden; dazu genügt ein Überschlagen von Plänen und Wellenlängen. Die Geräusche haben ihre Quelle vor ihm, doch je näher er kommt, desto weiter fächern sie auf. Wo anfangs nur ein Durcheinander von Empfangen und Senden war, erkennt er jetzt vier verschiedene Datenstränge - mit einer fünften Frequenz als Bordunton. Fast unbemerkt gleitet ein weiteres Puzzleteil an die richtige Stelle.

---

Die Frau macht Severus wahnsinnig. Falsch: Die Situation macht ihn wahnsinnig, und auch das ist nur eine idiotische Redewendung, aber Severus wäre trotzdem dankbar, wenn McGonagall aufhören könnte, hinter ihm auf und ab zu gehen.

"Minerva", blafft er aus einem Mundwinkel. "Ich weiß deine Bereitschaft zu schätzen, ihnen für den Fall der Fälle beizustehen, aber kannst du deinen Langen Marsch bitte kurz unterbrechen?"

Seit vor zwei Minuten die Verbindung abgerissen ist, hat er Grund, an den Koordinaten zu zweifeln. Auf seinem Bildschirm, genauer: auf Weasleys Bildschirm sieht er alle vier Peilungen in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie müßten einander zum Greifen nah sein. Laut Potters Gebrabbel sind sie das nicht.

Minervas Mund ist eine dünne Linie geworden, mit tiefen Kerben an beiden Seiten. Wann sind sie so alt geworden? Manchmal sieht er sie noch ins Labor fegen, an seinem ersten Tag, ihre Körperhaltung eine einzige Herausforderung. Sie hatte ihm die Hand hingestreckt wie ein Skalpell: "Da schau her. Severus Snape. Experte für Molekular-Magie, richtig?" Als sei er ein Bluff, als sei ihr Forschungsgebiet – neurobiologische Transfiguration – etwas Besseres. Das und ihre späteren, gemeinsamen Überstunden müssen vor hundert Jahren gewesen sein.

Jetzt setzt sie sich neben ihn, reibt ihre Nasenwurzel über der Brille und rollt ihren Platinstab von einer Fliesenfuge in die nächste. "Severus. Was kann ihre Koordinaten derart verfälschen und gleichzeitig die Kommunikation kappen?"

"Das ist eine rhetorische Frage, oder?" Mit einem Shortcut, der seinen fehlenden Fingern Rechnung trägt, wechselt er durch Layer und Frequenzen. "Eine starke elektromagnetische Strahlung. Ein Fehler in der Synchronisierung. Willkürliche Manipulation. Was denkst du?"

"Ich denke, daß wir sehenden Auges in die Katastrophe laufen", sagt sie und sticht ihren Stab durch das Hologramm der Untergeschosse. "Wir hätten da eine Armee reinschicken müssen, keine Kinder."

"Sie sind keine Kinder mehr", quittiert Severus. Einige von ihnen benehmen sich nur so. "Und von welcher Armee redest du? Welche Ordnung fällt dir ein, magisch oder muggel, die aus dem, was sie dort womöglich findet, nicht versuchen wird, Nutzen zu ziehen? Falls sie begreift, was es ist." Er schüttelt den Kopf, starrt auf die eingefrorenen Leuchtpunkte. Ganz gleich in welchen Modus er schaltet, er bekommt Hermione nicht rein.

"Draco hätte in Quarantäne gehört", murmelt er zusammenhanglos, während er einen weiteren Bildschirm aus dem Tisch zieht.

"Als er ein Dunkles Zeichen entwickelt hat, sicher." Minerva hebt die Schultern. "Vorher gab es dazu keinen Grund. Seine frühen Symptome haben ausgesehen wie virale Fehlfunktionen. So etwas ist lästig, aber nicht a priori bösartig."

"Ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß er Potter angegriffen hat?"

"Das ist ein anderes Thema", sagt sie. "Pince hält es für denkbar, daß etwas einen Reflex getriggert hat."

"Notwehr gegen den Erwählten von Gryffindor - du siehst mich überrascht." Gut, daß ihm das Haar ins Gesicht fällt... seine Miene wäre leicht mißzuverstehen.

"Ich habe gesagt, 'etwas', nicht 'Harry'." Minerva starrt auf die neuen Daten. "Ist auch nicht mehr zu rekonstruieren."

---

"Alles okay, Granger?"

"Mpf." Nichts ist okay. Sie haben Harry und Ron verloren, irren in stickigen Gängen herum, und ihr PHS macht Mucken. Das einzige, was noch funktioniert, sind Zabinis glimmende Augen. "Mein Knöchel. Verknackst, glaub' ich."

Zabini will ihr unter die Arme greifen, aber Hermione schüttelt ihn ab und humpelt wütend weiter. Wie sie es geschafft hat, vom Bahnsteig abzurutschen, ist ihr ein Rätsel - umso mehr, als danach kein Bahnsteig mehr da war.

Logisch denken, ermahnt sie sich. Ruhe bewahren. Harry und Ron können nicht weit sein; der Ausfall ihrer Tracker ist sicher nur vorübergehend. Wenn sie die Richtung beibehalten, müssen sie auf einen der beiden Hauptversorgungsstränge von Malfoy Tower stoßen. Sie stellt das Lumos eine Stufe höher und speichert eine Botschaft an Severus; irgendwann werden sie ja wieder Netz haben.

"Wann hast du eigentlich gemerkt, daß du Houngan bist?" fragt sie, um sich abzulenken.

"Meine Großmutter hat mich initiiert, als ich 11 war. Formidable Mambo, meine mémé. Hat ihr das Herz gebrochen, als meine Eltern für immer hierher gezogen sind... die Loa wollten danach nichts mehr von ihnen wissen."

Hermione schnauft skeptisch. "Ist es da nicht seltsam, ein Loa bei Malfoy zu finden?"

"Falls du andeuten willst, daß er sich's eingebildet hat, oder daß ihr Mehlbrötchen nicht geritten werden könnt, muß ich dich enttäuschen", sagt er. "Sie ist echt genug, um von den Parzen aufgespürt zu werden. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob sie wirklich aus Haiti stammt."

Bevor Hermione fragen kann, was er damit meint, taucht vor ihnen ein Lichtstrahl auf, und Zabini drückt ihren Stab herunter. "Pardon", raunt er, die Augen im Scan. "Wiesel, hier! Wir sind hier!"

Rons Keuchen klingt harsch, und bestürzt erkennt Hermione, daß er allein ist. Sie rennen auf ihn zu, während Ron sich an der Wand abstützt, seine Seite hält. Sein Pferdeschwanz ist in Auflösung begriffen, er hat einen blutigen Kratzer an der Backe, und auf der Schulter seiner Weste klafft ein schwarzrandiger Riß. Erleichtert taumelt er Hermione entgegen. Woher er dabei Zeit und Kraft nimmt, Zabini noch einen schmutzigen Blick zuzuwerfen, ist ihr ein Rätsel.

"Merlin, wo wart ihr? Hat euch der Erdboden verschluckt, oder was? Ihr wußtet genau, wie wichtig es ist, zusammen zu bleiben! Harrys Briefing-"

"Professor Snapes Briefing", fällt Zabini ihm ins Wort, "war in jeder Hinsicht eindeutig: Um jeden Preis zusammen bleiben, richtig. Wo hast du Potter gelassen, in 'nem Graben?"

Ron schüttelt den Kopf. "War auf einmal nicht mehr da. Als ob er in ein Wurmloch gefallen wäre. Und die Koordinaten haben total gesponnen. Wie in einem-"

"-Magnetfeld", schließen er und Zabini gleichzeitig. Einen Moment starren sie einander an, dann schießen Zabinis Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz.

Hermione rutscht an der Wand auf die Fersen. "Mist."

---

Auf sich gestellt, wiegen die Zentner Beton und Erde über ihm schwerer. Harrys Atem geht stoßweise, und er muß öfter anhalten, die Übelkeit, das Flimmern hinter seinen Augen unterdrücken. Ihm ist, als ginge der Sauerstoff aus, aber die Luft ist nur schal, nicht giftig; jedenfalls gibt der Computer keine Warnung.

Die Waben unter den Fundamenten von Malfoy Inc. wecken Erinnerungen, auf die er gern verzichtet. An Malfoy, der ihm Spucke vom Mund wischt und ihn in zu große Kleider steckt, durch flackernde Zementröhren zu Voldemort schleppt. An Voldemort selbst, soviel größer, als Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hat, eine mit bloßem Verstand nicht mehr faßbare Rechnerleistung, eine Säule aus Obsidian und Porphyr, neben der Harrys Zellen zu platzen beginnen wie Kaugummi-Blasen.

Schwer zu glauben, daß hier unten alles angefangen haben soll... Die äußere Tür, ein Notausgang zu den Versorgungstunneln der U-Bahn, steht praktisch offen, ihr Code-Kasten durchgebrannt und mit ein, zwei Alohomori schnell geknackt.

Die anschließenden Korridore und Räume sehen alles andere als ordnungsgemäß geräumt und versiegelt aus - im Gegenteil. Im Schein seines Zauberstabs erkennt er umgestürztes Mobiliar, Konsolen, auf denen noch Kaffeebecher stehen, deren Inhalt verschimmelt und zu Staub zerfallen ist. Einzelne Deckenplatten sind heruntergefallen, andere klemmen noch in einem prekären Gleichgewicht, verkantet zwischen Kabelsträngen. Wenn er den Zauberstab nach oben richtet, sieht er Leitungs- und Lüftungsschächte, aus denen Staubflocken und Asbestfetzen hängen.

Sein Lumos gleitet über Türschilder, korrodierte Abteilungsplaketten. Nicht alle sind noch lesbar; manche sind verätzt oder zu Teilen ausgerissen. "Mulciber, Vors. Forschung und Entwicklung". "Verteilersysteme". "Travers, Dpt. Emulationsmodelle". "Ri-..." irgendwas. Harry fährt über das unleserliche Schild und schluckt. Das Zimmer dahinter ist vollständig leergeräumt, und Harry eilt zum nächsten, dem Schild nach der Generatorraum, in dem nur noch geschmolzene Klumpen stehen. Selbst die Sicherungsschränke sind verschmort, das wandhohe Panzerglas verrußt und gesprungen. Diese Labors sind nicht einfach verlegt worden... Malfoys Forschungsabteilung hat sie fluchtartig verlassen.

Vor einer der Großkonsolen steht noch ein Bürostuhl, die Sitzfläche fingerdick mit Staub und Scherben bedeckt. Harry wischt ihn mit einem Stoß vergilbter Ausdrucke frei und setzt sich vorsichtig.

Er stemmt die Ellbogen auf, gabelt die Finger. Wenn hier noch etwas wäre... müßte er es dann nicht spüren? Nach der Unruhe im Krater ist die Atmosphäre hier fast zu still; er fühlt kein Rumoren mehr. Vielleicht befindet er sich auch schon im Auge des Orkans. Harry lacht unwohl und streicht kleinteiligen Schutt vom Board.

Allein schafft er das nicht, denkt er. Zwischen den einzelnen Tischen und Schrotthaufen liegt noch so viel... Zeug verstreut: Papiere, zerfledderte Akten, die flachen schwarzen Speichermedien und Scheiben, die heute keiner mehr benutzt... wie soll er wissen, wonach er überhaupt sucht? Keiner der Techniker wird so dämlich gewesen sein, eine Disk mit "Voldemort 1.0 Beta" liegen lassen zu haben, dick mit Marker beschriftet.

Er sollte zurückgehen und die anderen suchen. Daß er sich überhaupt so weit vorgetraut hat, ohne Backup, ist vollkommen hirnrissig, das weiß er selbst. Aber zwischen umkehren und sich dank falscher Koordinaten verirren, sofort rausapparieren oder nachsehen, ob da doch noch etwas ist, scheint ihm eine Option so schlecht wie die andere. Jetzt weiß er immerhin, daß die Mär von der frühzeitig abgebrochenen Operation hier unten Bullshit ist. Oh, abgebrochen wurde sicher. Nur anders.

Nebenbei räumt er weiter die Arbeitsfläche frei, klemmt seinen Zauberstab als Lampe in einen Reglerschlitz. Er pfeift durch die Zähne, während er über die Konsole fährt - er kann sich nicht helfen, das Design ist zu schön, die Vorschaltebenen und Touchpads zu elegant angeordnet, um ihn nicht anzusprechen. Vielleicht kann er ein paar Sachen behalten, wenn sie aufräumen; Snape muß ja nicht von allem wissen.

Und überhaupt. Ron wird Augen machen. Klar ist die Technologie mittlerweile veraltet, die Schaltreihen klotzig, aber... für damals? Visionär, absolut visionär. Fasziniert tippt er auf toten Knöpfen herum.

Als er hinter sich eine Stimme hört, schleudert er vor Schreck beinah den Sandbender vom Schoß.

"Was du gerade machst, Potter? Man nennt das 'unbefugtes Betreten'."

Malfoy.

Im Herumwirbeln wirft Harry den Bürostuhl um. Sein Puls überschlägt sich. Instinktiv erwartet er einen Fluch, aber Malfoy tut nichts – der Blonde lehnt im Halbdunkel an einer verbeulten Stahltür und dreht seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.

Und Malfoy ist nur noch ein abgemagertes Gespenst, nicht mehr der tödliche Schatten, den man erst sieht, wenn es zu spät ist.

Harry schluckt, versucht, auf Zeit zu spielen. "Da dieser Schrotthaufen Matsuda gehört und du Probleme hättest, vor einem Amtsarzt von Turing deine Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu beweisen, würde ich sagen, du bist nicht eher befugt als wir."

"Wir? Komisch, ich sehe nur dich."

Treffer. "Die anderen sind um die Ecke", blufft Harry. "Und jeden Moment hier." Es tut so verdammt weh, Malfoy wiederzusehen. Harry würde ihn gern in die Arme schließen. Stattdessen versetzt er: "Und, wie geht es deinem Parasiten?"

"Mein Parasit? Danke der Nachfrage. Wer weiß, vielleicht hab' ich ihn ja von dir. Ich war mit niemand anders online, oder?" Unbeirrt tritt Malfoy näher ans Kontroll-Panel. Harry starrt ihm auf den Adamsapfel.

Seine Augen wandern Malfoys Hals hinunter, zu der Stelle, wo sich Kehle und Schlüsselbein treffen. Falls Malfoy auf ihre alte Hase & Igel-Dynamik setzt, falls er hofft, Harry genug aus der Fassung zu bringen, um Fehler zu machen, nur weil er vor ihm am Ziel ist, dann hat er sich geschnitten. Harry wirbelt seinen Stab vor – und Malfoy ist ein paar Millisekunden zu langsam. Harrys Expelliarmus kann er abwehren, aber es zwingt ihn in die Defensive, und als er von der Konsole wegstolpert, fällt er beinah über einen Haufen Kabel. Sie umkreisen einander, das Zittern in Malfoys Stabhand offensichtlich. Wahrscheinlich Materialermüdung.

"Du bist krank, Malfoy. Schau' dich an. Du kannst kaum aufrecht stehen." Es ist töricht, aber Harry streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus: "Komm', runter mit dem Stab. Gib dir eine Chance. Wenn ich aussage, daß du mir geholfen hast, kommst du vielleicht mit ein paar Sitzungen unter Narkose davon."

So, wie er den Kopf schieflegt, sieht Malfoy fremder aus denn je. Dafür sinkt seine Waffe wenigstens eine Hand breit. "Erzähl' keinen Scheiß, Potter. Geh' heim und log dich ein und verpiß dich aus meinem Leben. "

"Damit du in aller Ruhe Voldemort rekonstruieren kannst? Ich glaube nicht, Draco."

"Für dich immer noch Malfoy", faucht er, seine Linsen weiß und weit. "Und sag' seinen Namen nicht." Damit hebt er seinen Stab in weitem Bogen, wie zum Duell. Vor hundert Jahren, bei Zauberern mit schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken, hätte das vielleicht bedrohlich ausgesehen.

"Voldemort." Harry knurrt und schlingt sich den Sandbender ins Kreuz. Es wäre dumm, aber er hat gute Lust, Malfoy auszuknocken und zu Matsuda zu schleppen, oder besser gleich zu Turing - sollen die sich doch mit ihm rumschlagen. Zugleich möchte er ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern legen und ihn rausbringen. "Ich muß dir nicht erklären, was passiert, wenn er einen neuen Mainframe findet, oder? Was da draußen noch an Spurenelementen von ihm rumgeistert, würde schneller zusammenschnurren als du gucken kannst, Optikmods oder nicht."

Malfoys Linsen flackern unruhig - als bräuchte er länger, um die Information zu prozessieren. "Woher willst du wissen, daß hier noch Teile von ihm sind?" fragt er.

"Nur 'ne Vermutung." Und warum sonst sollte Malfoy hier sein? Harry wird auf einmal schwindlig, und er sucht Halt an der Lehne des Stuhls. "Ich hab' jedenfalls keine Lust zu warten, bis Matsuda hier aufräumt und – oops – versehentlich mit ihm ans Netz geht. Wenn du dich erinnerst, ist die Sache persönlich."

Lauernd beobachtet er, wie Malfoy einen Schritt zurück macht und... nickt. "Das kann ich nachvollziehen, Potter. Ändert nur nichts daran, daß du hier nichts verloren hast." Seine Kombination aus Petrificus und Karatetritt ist zu vorhersehbar, um Harry zu erwischen.

Harry taucht unters Pult und dahinter wieder auf, feuert erst ein Impedimenta, dann ein Crucio und schwingt behände über die Konsole, um zuzusehen, wie Malfoy sich zwischen Scherben windet. Zischelnd beugt er sich zu ihm hinunter. "Da irrst du, mein Lieber. Ich habe hier eine ganze Menge verloren."

---

"Ah, du hast den Sendai mitgebracht." Potter tippt sich gegen die Unterlippe. "Hervorragend. Da sind noch ein paar Files drin, die ich brauche – das Zeug, das du in den letzten Tagen zusammengetragen hast."

"Das ich... was?" Draco rollt benommen den Kopf zur Seite und sieht, wie Potter eine Zigarettenschachtel mit Massenspeichern und Glasfaserkabel aus der Tasche zieht.

Den Sendai plaziert er daneben auf dem Terminal: "Schockierend, nicht? Daß es immer noch Dateien und Netze gibt, in die nur ein Malfoy kommt."

Unter Schmerzen versucht Draco, vom Ellbogen abzurollen und zur Konsole zu krabbeln, aber Potter schleudert ihn mit einem beiläufigen Crucio gegen ein Rechnergehäuse. Ein furchtbares Knacken geht durch Dracos Schädel, und seine Optik verrutscht um 90 Grad.

"Hm. Ich fürchte, danach hat der 'bender seine Schuldigkeit getan", hört er Potter wie unter Wasser. "Hippiescheiße." Dracos Wahrnehmung kommt und geht; am rechten Rand seines Gesichtsfelds läuft ein Statusbericht, den er nicht liest. Stattdessen sackt er vornüber. Beton und Scherben graben sich in seine Wange, und er preßt sich auf den Boden, der wunderbar kühl ist. Sein Körper kocht in einem Dutzend widersprüchlicher Befehle. Verschwommen sieht er, wie Potter neben ihn tritt, sich hinhockt.

Potters Hände sind sanft, flüchtig. Behutsam zieht er Dracos Kopf in seinen Schoß, streicht ihm durchs Haar, wickelt sich Strähnen um die Finger. "Wenn du dich sehen könntest." Potter schaut milde zu ihm herunter. "So hübsch", krault er ihn. "Aber du kannst jetzt loslassen. Es ist nur ein Körper."

Zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu ziehen, kann Draco nicht verhindern, daß Potter ihm einen Stecker hinters Ohr drückt, ihn an den Sandbender anschließt. Zuerst zuckt Draco noch, doch dann lockern sich seine Muskeln, öffnen sich seine Hände.

Potter nimmt Dracos Linke und entblößt den dürftig verbundenen Unterarm: Über das Morsmordre sind Notfall-Patches geklebt, die Potter nun langsam abschält. "Eine Schande, Draco. Verschwendung ärgert mich. Zumal, wenn es sich um so fortschrittliche Technologie handelt. Ich bedaure, daß es dir wehgetan hat... Aber du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, daß du es kappen kannst, oder?" Zärtlich fahren Potters Fingerkuppen über die weiche, weiße Haut der Armbeuge.

"Was für ein schöner neuer Arm", murmelt er. Dann reißt er Elle und Speiche gegen das Gelenk nach hinten, mühelos, nebenbei.

Draco spürt seinen Ellbogen zersplittern. Die Knochen zerfasern krachend wie trockenes Holz, und er hört sich brüllen wie ein Tier.

---

_tbc._

---


	4. Chapter 4

And that's all, folks. Ich gehe jetzt eine Runde weinen.  
Danke allen, die dem Biest hier die Stange gehalten haben.

* * *

**Titel**: Coda 2.3 (4/4)  
**Autor**: Liriaen  
**Pairing**: HP/DM, BZ/DM, SS/HG und... thing.  
**Rating**: FSK-16  
**Wortzahl**: 9.240  
**Disclaimer**: Danke, JK Rowling, William Gibson, Roger Zelazny - kein Geld, nur Liebe. In diesem Kapitel: Zwei sehr offensichtliche Anleihen bei Gibsons "All Tomorrow's Parties" und "Neuromancer", coming full circle.  
**Kapitel 4**: "Es war noch nie so still in seinem Kopf." (Totgesagte leben länger.)

* * *

---

**Coda 2.3**

**Kapitel 4**

---

Voldemort läßt Draco fallen und steigt über die zusammengeschobenen Trümmer, beugt sich über das Kontrolldeck. Er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe, beobachtet, wägt und mißt, jagt ruhig und logisch Befehle durch die Konsole.

Ollivanders Kartendrives sind veraltet, wie das ganze System hier unten, aber als Interim wird es reichen. Die Verzeichnisse des Sandbender auf den Sendai zu laden, dauert Millisekunden. Von da an sind es nur ein paar Schritte: ein Notaggregat lokalisieren, die Anlage über den Sendai booten und einen Strang Verbindungen aufbauen. So lange ihm Strom bleibt, ist die Stochastik auf seiner Seite - zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Fehlschlags nur noch eins zu etwas über zweihundert Tausend.

Ohne Eile, ohne hinsehen zu müssen, tippt Voldemort Sequenzen, summt eine simple Melodie. Wenn alles gut geht, besitzt er in 11 Minuten wieder volle Kontrolle über die Stromnetze und 97.78 der Matrix; alle sekundären Datenströme und internationalen Ressourcen werden in seine Richtung umgeleitet werden. Er erwartet die kontinentale Synchronisierung in 10 Minuten, 37 Sekunden. Ihn stört nicht, Draco an diesen Informationen teilhaben zu lassen; das fehlerhafte Ding liegt sowieso in den letzten Zügen. Gerade fiept es, preßt den Sandbender an sich, als wäre er ein Stofftier.

Daß er überhaupt mit Draco spricht, Silben und Wörter formt, statt den Port zu benutzen, ist reine Affektiertheit. Eine Erinnerung an die Zeit, die er in Potter zugebracht hat. "Vor vielen Jahren", sagt er im Plauderton, "vor vielen Jahren hat man bei Ratten etwas eigenartiges herausgefunden. In ihre kleinen Erbsenhirne wurden Elektroden eingepflanzt, die auf Knopfdruck das Lustzentrum reizten. Danach gab man ihnen die Möglichkeit, sich durch diesen Knopfdruck selbst zu stimulieren. Und Ratten sind bekanntlich nicht dumm. Kannst du dir denken, was passiert ist?"

Voldemort stützt das Kinn in die Hand, als erwarte er eine Antwort. Dabei weiß er, daß Draco nicht mehr denken kann. "Die Ratten drückten den Knopf ununterbrochen, sechzig Mal und mehr in der Minute - bis sie vor Erschöpfung starben. Sie hatten kein Bedürfnis mehr, zu trinken, zu essen, sich zu paaren. Sie haben sich zu Tode amüsiert. Ich fand das hoch interessant", schmunzelt er. "Und ich habe Sorge getragen, daß so etwas zu den ersten Implantaten zählte, die man dir gesetzt hat. Nicht das gleiche, natürlich; das wäre viel zu krude."

---

Draco bildet sich ein, daß Harry sich zu ihm kauert. Er rollt auf den Rücken, schmiegt sich Trost suchend in die Hand, die ihn streichelt. Harry lächelt, für ihn. Harry lächelt, und Dracos Füße kratzen über den Scherben übersäten Boden.

"Mhh, so. Genau so. Gefällt dir das?"

Es tut weh. Zugleich tut es so gut: Draco sieht seine Zellen auseinander strömen, ein buntes Band DNA, das aufspleißt, bevor es im Dunkel der Kabelschächte verschwindet. Er sieht zwei Lichtstränge, kobaltblau und silber, die an seinem Herz und Bauch zerren.

Rasch kommt er ein zweites Mal, sein Schwanz heiß gegen den Hosenbund gedrückt. Als er stumm bettelt, muß er etwas richtig machen, denn Voldemorts Berührungen werden zärtlicher. Der Druck hinter seiner Stirn läßt nach und wird zu einem Prickeln hinter dem Jochbein.

Draco ist abgekämpft; sein Körper gehorcht nicht mehr. Er leckt nach dem Blut, das aus seiner Nase läuft, bis ein Krampf ihn schüttelt. "Nimm dich zusammen und gib mir deine Hand", streicht es über ihn. Fast klingt es wie eine Frau. Er spürt die Worte mehr, als er sie hört, und als er die Stimme erkennt, neigt er sich zu ihr. "Hab' keine Angst", sagt sie.

Angst ist der falsche Ausdruck. Er kann nicht mehr, das ist alles.

Irgendwo klimpert eine Spieluhr.

"Ein Phänomen übrigens", kommentiert Voldemort, für Sekundenbruchteile abgelenkt, "wenn es ans Sterben geht, schreit ihr alle nach euren Müttern. Eine atemporäre Fehlleistung eurer Gehirne, glaube ich. Vielleicht durch den Zerfall von Eiweiß." Damit widmet er sich den letzten, noch unvollständigen Schaltkreisen.

In Draco haben sie sich längst geschlossen. Als ein vergessenes Notprogramm einen Rest Adrenalin freisetzt, hält Voldemort nicht einmal inne. Zu spät erkennt er, daß etwas Dracos Rechte zu einem unregelmäßigen, fünfzackigen Stern spreizt, die Eckpunkte eines Vévés formt, und der Sandbender von innen her zu leuchten beginnt.

Voldemort fährt herum, und Draco hört auf zu atmen.

---

Die meisten von Weasleys Apparaturen haben ein Eigenleben. Sie rattern und ticken autonom vom Großrechner; raucht eine ab, nimmt sie die anderen nicht mit. Severus' Auge schweift über Geräte, die selten mehr haben als einen "An"-Schalter. Er sieht sogar ein paar Kästen mit Vakuumröhren, die für jede Form der Datenverarbeitung zu langsam sein müßten; gemessen an den GigaHertz moderner Rechner sind sie Dinosaurier, die irgendwie noch durchs Netz pflügen.

Severus bückt sich unter die Arbeitsfläche und schiebt Kartons mit leeren Flaschen und Wäsche beiseite, um die Verkabelung der Decks zu betrachten. Dann richtet er sich ächzend auf. "Weiß Gott, Weasley ist ein Schmutzfink. Natürlich nirgends ein Schaltplan. Ich behaupte nicht, zu verstehen, was er da geschraubt hat."

"Höre ich da leisen Respekt?" Vermeintlich unbemerkt knüpft die Parze einen Heilspruch über sein Bein, der wärmend bis in die Hüfte strahlt.

Severus grummelt. "So lang die Ergebnisse stimmen, habe ich nichts gegen unorthodoxe Ansätze. Aber daß uns sein System jetzt - jetzt! - vom Netz abhängt, ist, Verzeihung, ausgemachte Scheiße." Er überläßt es Minerva, "den Kindern" weiter hinterher zu funken. Unruhig starrt er auf die Lichtpunkte, bis ein Drucker neben ihm neue Diagramme ausspuckt. Severus reißt sie ungeduldig aus dem Schlitz.

"Minerva, stop", murmelt er, "Weasley hat uns nicht nur abgehängt... Sein System hat uns eingestülpt-"

"Warum sollte es das?" fragt sie, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

"Selbstschutz, sobald eine bestimmte Konzentration von Malware und Viren im Netz erreicht ist. Offenbar hat er das Programm nie deaktiviert." Er sagt nicht "nach Voldemort", aber sie versteht. Die Parameter müssen die Schwelle überschritten haben - ein Domino-Effekt, der mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch die Glasfasern rast.

Um sie herum wird es dunkel. Die Displays reduzieren sich zu grünen Linien, roten Dioden und blauen Projektionen, die über ihre ungläubigen Gesichter flackern. Aus einem Raum im hinteren Teil des Baus kommt ein asthmatisches Röcheln, das sich nach drei Fehlstarts als das Brummen eines Generators entpuppt, der den Compound schüttelt wie ein schlecht gelaunter Bär.

Weasleys Programme greifen nahtlos in einander: Vom ersten Warnsignal bis zur Abkopplung sind 93 Sekunden vergangen.

---

Voldemorts Augen folgen den Schemen durch den Raum. Wieder und wieder richtet er den Chromstab darauf, aber seine Crucios und Incendios verfehlen ihr Ziel, und so lang er das Deck braucht, kann er den Raum nicht zerstören.

Lachhaft. Er wird sich jetzt nicht von einer Handvoll Hologramme irritieren lassen; wichtig ist allein, sie von der Konsole fernzuhalten. Zwischen zwei Flüchen schiebt er sich in einem Potter'schen Automatismus die Brille zurecht, überfliegt Bildschirme und Zahlenketten - als einer ihrer Avatare ihn zu passieren droht und auf den linken Teil des Terminals zuschießt. Voldemort erwischt sie im Genick und schleudert sie in die Wandabdeckung.

"Netter Versuch", zischt er in die Funken. Die Algorithmen der Sprachausgabe entgleiten ihm, doch er fängt sich schnell. Sie ist ein schlecht gezimmertes Programm. Was soll sie schon ausrichten? Immer wieder schnappt er Wellenstränge und Vektoren, die als virtuelle Asche auf seine Jeans zu rieseln.

"Mum, hör' auf", nörgelt er wie ein Teenager und zerrt sie sich auf Augenhöhe. "Du wirst doch deinem Sohn nicht wehtun wollen?"

Die Loa lacht und läßt ihm ein Stück Bitmap in der Hand. "Deine Logik ist fehlerhaft." Ihr Avatar ist jetzt eine rothaarige Frau mit dunkler Brille, der ein Glas fehlt. "Biologisch kontaminiert." Zur Illustration fließen ihre vielen Gesichter zusammen, formen eine schimmernde Masse ohne Mund und Augen.

Die Ironie ist, daß sie recht hat. Die Grenzen von Potters Körper und zu wenig RAM haben ihn verkrampft; in die Zellebene gezwungen, hat er mit unbekannten Variablen rechnen müssen: mit Potters Trieben, Malfoys Paranoia... Mittlerweile sind das Marginalien. Er hat nicht ein Drittel seiner Leistung in die vollendete DNA investiert, um solche Mißbildungen zu dulden.

Stablos zieht er ein Schutzfeld hoch, verzehnfacht die Strahlung um sich und das Pult, das unter der Last zu stottern beginnt. Nachdem er zwei Widerstände rausgerissen und die Spannung umgelegt hat, schimmern die Daten wieder gleichmäßig über die altertümlichen Plasma-Schirme. Soeben endet eine weitere Zahlenfolge mit "complete" - das Zeichen, daß der Stadt die Lichter ausgehen.

Voldemort schließt die Augen. Mit einem gewaltigen Impuls sammelt er die bereits verfügbaren Kilowatt und trennt die Einsen und Nullen über dem Nichts.

_Sui generis._

---

Peilung und Remote funktionieren anscheinend wieder, denn nach einem manuellen Frequenzwechsel hört Ron als erstes Snape, der ihn anblafft, ob sie noch bei Trost seien. "Euer Status?", bellt er.

Ron windet sich zur Seite. Seine Schulter tut weh; keine Ahnung, in was er gelaufen ist; vorhin hat es sich wie eine Axt angefühlt. Außerdem sieht er lieber nicht, wie Zabini Hermione auf die Füße hilft. "Status? Status, Professor?" schimpft er flüsternd. "Haben Sie was an den Augen? Harry ist weg! Und was ist das für'n Vorkriegssender, den Sie da benutzen? Ich kann Sie kaum hören!" Als er begreift, was er gerade gesagt hat, geht er ein paar Schritte ins Dunkel.

"Mr. Weasley", knistert es aus dem Äther, "Sie treffen den Nagel unvermutet auf den Kopf. Ihr System hat uns vor rund drei Minuten vom Netz genommen und auf analog geschaltet. Fehlt nur noch, daß ich Kontakte in eine Kartoffel stecken muß, an der Kurbel drehen und dazu Zaubersprüche aufsagen." Ron glaubt im Hintergrund eine Frau zu hören, dann knurrt Snape weiter. "Ich gehe davon aus, daß Ihr System weiß, was es tut. Und daß Sie wissen, was das bedeutet."

Ron hält die Luft an, schluckt. So normal er kann sagt er: "Verlieren Sie unsere Peilung nicht, Professor" und klappt das Modul zu.

Um seine Sohlen knirscht und wimmelt es, und auf einmal sieht er die Ratten. Sie kommen aus dem Tunnelnetz vor ihnen und verschwinden in entgegengesetzter Richtung, dem Krater zu, als verließen sie ein sinkendes Schiff... Ratten, erinnert er sich, hassen Ultraschall... und Rechenzentralen machen sich das zunutze, weil die Viecher sonst Isolierungen fressen...

Wortlos blicken die Drei einander an, dann laufen sie in den Nagerstrom.

Je näher sie den Labors kommen, desto stärker riecht es nach Ozon und kokelndem Plastik, ein scharfer Gestank, der ihnen die Kehlen zuzieht. Durch die zugemüllten Gänge können sie bereits das Wetterleuchten von Flüchen sehen. Ein gewaltiger Schlag muß die Zugangstür von Malfoy Inc. aus den Angeln gerissen haben: In der Mitte kocht noch zerbeultes Metall, und der Lack mit dem integrierten Tarnspruch wirft Blasen. Ron versucht, Hermione hinter sich zu schieben, aber sie drängt sich auf der anderen Seite an Zabini vorbei.

Avadas wechseln mit den weißen Blitzen der Crucios, sprühen Funken bis in den Korridor. Biegendes Metall kreischt; Zaubersprüche schlagen ein, explodieren, verglühen zischend. An Stellen, wo sie auf Brennbares treffen, breiten sich unter Qualm erste Flammen aus.

Schlitternd kommt Ron zum Halt, späht um die Ecke in den Kontrollraum: Harry steht in einem roten Lichtkegel, um ihn herum ein Mahlstrom aus elektrischer Ladung. Ron will vorstürzen, Harry helfen - als Zabini ihn grob zurückreißt.

Es war klar, daß er ihnen ins Kreuz fallen würde, so klar... Die beiden zielen auf einander, und Zabinis Augen leuchten grüngelb auf. "Du Arschloch", spuckt Ron. "Steckst mit ihnen unter einer Decke-" Zabini nutzt die Ablenkung durch einen Querschläger, um Ron in den Magen zu boxen und ihn am Kragen zu packen. Ron krümmt sich vor Schmerzen, greift aber schon wieder nach seinem Stab. Diesmal ist es Hermione, die ihm den Weg verstellt. "Verdammt, spinnst du!" röchelt Ron. "Hat das Schwein dich verhext? Wir müssen Harry helfen!"

"Ron." Hermione preßt die Lippen zusammen. "Das ist nicht Harry."

Er starrt sie ungläubig an. "Quatsch, wer soll das sonst sein?" Mühsam krabbelt er vor an den Türrahmen, während Zabini ihn am Gürtel hält.

Harry steht immer noch im Zentrum der Lichtsäule, auf das Deck konzentriert. Die Datenstrahlen, die auf ihn einprasseln, scheinen ihn nicht besonders zu stören; ein paar mal wischt er danach, als seien es Mücken, doch der Rest perlt schlicht von ihm ab. Als Harry sich kurz umdreht, erkennt Ron, daß seine Brillengläser zersprungen sind. Das Gestell sitzt schief und zu weit vorn - so kann er unmöglich etwas sehen. Aber vielleicht...

Vielleicht braucht er das gar nicht. Harrys Gesicht ist blank, eine ausdruckslose Maske, und selbst auf die Distanz erkennt Ron, daß Harrys Augen rot sind.

"Was zur Hölle-", japst Ron, fassungslos. Er rudert zurück und sieht zu Hermione, die eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hat, zu Zabini, dessen gelbe Augen weit, die geschlitzten Pupillen fast rund geworden sind; man kann ihm direkt ins Gehirn schauen. Jemand sollte ihm sagen, daß das nicht besonders attraktiv ist, vor allem, wenn er dazu die Nüstern bläht und den Kopf nach hinten wirft, aber jetzt ist wahrscheinlich der falsche Zeitpunkt. Zabini grollt so etwas wie "bouge", dann stößt er Ron zur Seite.

Ron versteht nicht. Er versucht, Zabini zu folgen, bis er in Rauch und Chaos über ein Bündel Metallstreben stolpert und auf dem Bauch landet. Jetzt schreit Hermione wirklich, und Ron hebt den Kopf: Vor ihm, auf einem Haufen Bauschutt, liegt Malfoy, den Körper verrenkt, die Haare dunkel von Blut. Ohne Infrarot ist er fast nicht zu erkennen; Ron bemerkt nur den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, und daß Malfoy eine Hand an Harrys Sandbender hat.

In dem Moment brüllt Zabini etwas an die Decke, mit einer Stimme, bei der sich Ron die Haare sträuben.

---

Voldemort fährt herum. Er kennt den Houngan durch Potter, aber was soll ein Zellhaufen mit Kosmetik-Mods und Thetawellen schon ausrichten? Im Prinzip muß er diese Läuse nur hinhalten, bis alle Overrides installiert sind. Interessiert legt er Potters Kopf schief: Nicht, daß er gesondertes Interesse an Zabini hätte, aber mit dessen Wetware ließe sich gewiß etwas anfangen.

_"Mare tet ou, mare vant ou, mare ren ou-"_

Voldemort beobachtet ihn wie ein Völkerkundler. Er analysiert Übersetzungen und Bedeutungsebenen und folgert, daß _"yo prale we ki jan yap met a jenou"_ ein Anachronismus ist, der ihn nicht tangiert. Der Großteil seiner Kapazität überwacht unterdessen den Abschluß der Prozesse.

Auf einen Mainframe zu setzen, war ein Fehler, aus dem er gelernt hat, wie er aus allen seinen Fehlern lernt: Er wird sich nicht mehr an eine Unit binden, ganz gleich, wie groß sie ist, sondern der Matrix einschreiben. Sie von Grund auf umstrukturieren. Sobald die Netze gleichgeschaltet sind, in 2 Minuten 26 Sekunden, bräuchte er mit Bandbreite nicht mehr haushalten, aber feste Rechner (einer, Hundert, Tausend) langweilen ihn.

_"Wickel' deinen Kopf, binde deinen Bauch, gürte deine Hüften / und sie werden sehen, wie sie auf die Knie fallen"_ - neurolinguistisch betrachtet ist das ein Kinderreim.

---

Sie hat noch nie einen solchen Elektronensturm erlebt. Was immer Zabini getan hat, es hat die Loa in einen Hornissenschwarm verwandelt, ein anthropomorphes Gebilde, das auf Harry zurast. Glaubt Hermione eben noch, eine Frau zu sehen, zerfällt das Wesen sofort wieder in ein Vexierbild. Harrys Zaubersprüche kommen hart und schnell, Flüche, die Hermione noch nie aus seinem Mund gehört hat. Als sein Zauberstab in ihre Richtung schweift, explodiert in ihrem Rücken eine Wand, doch statt in Deckung zu gehen, sprintet sie zu Ron.

Harrys Zauberstab folgt ihr. Er zischelt etwas und hebt den Arm in einer so komplexen Geste, daß Hermione Zahlen rattern sieht. - Der Loa genügt das: Mehr Ablenkung braucht sie nicht. Sie splittet sich auf, quillt über Konsolen und Boards, doch ihr größter Teil umschlingt Harry. Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als umarme sie ihn, dann komprimiert sie ihre Masse. Körper und Gesichter wechseln schneller und schneller, bis sie eine rotierende Spule ist, im Kern eine rothaarige Frau mit einem einzigen schwarzen Brillenglas. Eine Sekunde darauf ist sie groß und blond, in einem weißen Kostüm, in einem Anstaltskittel, grau vor ihrer Zeit, jung und alt zugleich. Sie hebt Harry einen halben Meter über den Boden, dann schmettert sie ihn aufs Pult.

Selbst in dem ohrenbetäubenden Krach hört Hermione das Splittern. Erst einer, dann ein zweiter Bildschirm frieren ein, und Harry - Voldemort - bäumt sich auf: Mit jedem Mal, daß er auf die Konsole kracht, stoppt ein Countdown.

Unterdessen setzt Ron zum Sprung an. Zabini, der auf der anderen Seite des Raums eingeknickt ist, wischt sich Kotze vom Mund, schaut zu Ron und nickt. Dann geht alles ganz schnell.

Die ersten Betonbalken brechen durch die Decke, als eine der alten Alarmanlagen aufwacht und losjault.

---

Harry schreit. Er steckt in einem Loop, in dem jede Berührung eine Travestie ist, fühlt eine eiserne Faust, die durch seinen Kiefer nach oben rammt, durch Keilbein und Sella bis unter den Scheitel. Voldemort füllt ihn aus wie Lava: Alle Chips und Drähte flammen auf und rollen sich ihrem Herrn entgegen, der sie mit einem wohlwollenden Impuls bedenkt. Und er ist es nicht mehr zufrieden, Harry nur beiseite zu schieben; diesmal wird er ihn auslöschen. Er teilt ihm das ganz sachlich mit, also muß es Sauerstoffmangel oder Harrys Agonie sein, wenn er sich dabei anhört wie ein abgewiesener Liebhaber.

Nonsens. Voldemort scheint den Gedanken aufgefangen haben, denn sein Lächeln glüht über Harrys Hirnrinde. Du schmeichelst dir, Potter.

Seine Augen schwimmen, er fängt an zu schielen und zu gurgeln. Seine Gliedmaßen krampfen spastisch, bis jemand ihm den Mund aufzwingt und alles von vorn beginnt. Irgend etwas sagt ihm, daß so der Tod ist, oder vielleicht ist das schon die Hölle: daß man festgepinnt wird wie ein Käfer, während einem das Hirn aus der Nase läuft und man sich vollpißt und schreit, ohne einen Ton rauszubringen.

Er spürt Licht in seinen Augen und wie Gurte enger gezurrt werden. Panisch preßt er gegen die Eisschicht, bis das schwarze Wasser ihn runterzieht.

---

Vor Ron steht ein Becher Tee, aber er trinkt nicht. Sein Blick folgt dem Dampf, der sich über dem Becher kräuselt, aber er sieht ihn nicht. Einmal macht er kurz den Mund auf, aber dann klappt er ihn wieder zu, legt die Wange auf den Tisch und schließt die Augen.

Irgendwann findet eine trockene, warme Hand in seinen Nacken. Den Klamotten in seinem Augenwinkel nach muß es Hermiones sein. "Wieviel Uhr?" murmelt er.

"Viertel nach Sechs", sagt sie.

Viertel nach Sechs. Erschöpft hebt Ron den Kopf. "Sind sie noch drin?"

Hermione nickt. Selbst im schwachen Nachtlicht der kleinen Klinik kann er sehen, daß sie weint. Vorsichtig versucht er, den Arm nach ihr zu auszustrecken, kriegt ihn jedoch nicht hoch: ein Sectumsempra, das seine Schulter gestreift und sich selbst versiegelt hat... auf so 'was muß man erstmal kommen. Es war Voldemort, nicht Harry, ermahnt Ron sich - oder wenigstens noch genug Harry, um ihn nicht verbluten zu lassen. Er kann nicht sagen, welche der Parzen die Wunde versorgt hat; als die Remote-Funktion sie rausgezogen hat, ist ein blutverschmiertes Chaos ausgebrochen.

Kein Chaos, korrigiert er. So, wie Pince die piepsenden, dröhnenden Vorrichtungen dirigiert hat, muß er an Sims denken, die er geschaut hat, wenn es gerade kein Quidditch gab: Pomfrey und Pince und McGonagall arbeiten mit derselben Effizienz wie Muggel-Heiler. Nur schrecklicher.

Gegen Mitternacht - Ron ist im Wartezimmer auf und abmarschiert - hat er Pomfrey das erste Mal in seinem Leben "Scheiße!" schreien hören. Unmittelbar darauf hat Harrys wilde Magie die Milchglastüren gesprengt, mit Orkanstärke Scherben durch die Luft geblasen. Ron nimmt jedenfalls an, daß es Harry war, weil der Fallout auf seiner Seite des OPs stärker war. Aber das ist nur Vermutung. Sie lassen niemanden rein.

Ab und zu knallen Türen. Dann sieht er kurz kaltes Licht und Sachen, die in einen Körper gehören, nicht daneben. Als er sich aufrichtet, fühlt er Hermiones Zittern durch die Stuhllehne hindurch. "Ich glaube..." Sie schluckt und beginnt aufs Neue. "Ron, ich glaube, wir verlieren sie."

Er schiebt den Stuhl zurück und zieht Hermione auf seinen Schoß. Sie kommt ihm vor wie aus Kautschuk; keine Wirbel, kein Widerstand, fließt sie ihm entgegen. Er gräbt eine Hand in ihr kurzes, störrisches Katzenfell und drückt sie an seine Schulter. "Shh", flüstert er. "Sie haben schon nicht mehr geatmet, als wir hier ankamen." Er fährt sanft über ihre Wirbel, streicht in Kreisen über den runden Rücken. "Vielleicht können die Parzen ihnen Zeit kaufen." Er sagt nicht, wovor er am meisten Angst hat: daß Harry leben könnte, ein Blumenkohl im Wachkoma, bis seine Organe schlapp machen.

Malfoy hat übel ausgesehen. Zabini hat ihn hochgehoben und mit dem ganzen Körper beschützt, beim Apparieren einen Arm um den baumelnden Kopf gelegt.

Das Schluchzen unter seinem Kinn stoppt, als McGonagall die Tür aufmacht. Sie hat ihre besudelten Roben gewechselt, aber an Hals und Händen erkennt Ron noch die hastig geheilten Schnitte. Die letzten Stunden haben sie sichtlich gealtert. "Miss Granger, Professor Snape bestellt Ihnen, daß er bleibt, um zu brauen", sagt sie. "Geht besser heim, Kinder. Schlaft ein paar Stunden."

Weiter sagt sie nichts.

Als sie aus der Praxis kommen, sitzt Zabini im Hauseingang auf den Stufen, eine Flasche Rum zwischen den Füßen, eine kalte Zigarre zwischen den Fingern. Auf das metallische Klacken der Eingangstür schaut er auf, forscht in ihren Mienen und rückt ein Stück zur Seite.

"Nichts neues, eh?"

Hermione schüttelt den Kopf. Als er ihr die Flasche hinhält, nimmt sie einen Schluck und spuckt ihn sofort wieder aus. Normalerweise würde Zabini wahrscheinlich lachen, aber sein Blick schweift in die Morgendämmerung. "Die NewsFeeds versichern, daß es nur ein kleiner Blackout war."

"Besser so", sagt sie und hockt sich auf seine Stufe. "Sonst setzen sie einen Preis auf Harrys Kopf."

Zabini schnaubt verächtlich, kippt die Flasche gegen den Mund.

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, drückt Ron ihr das Knie ins Kreuz, um anzudeuten, daß er heim will, doch sie reagiert nicht. Zwischen den Häuserschluchten weicht das kranke Aubergine der Nachtbeleuchtung gerade den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Sie tauchen die Fassaden in ein surreales Licht: Für einen Moment ist alles rosa und zart, nicht mehr neon. Die Welt hält den Atem an. Dann rumpelt ein Müllaster unter der Stiege vorbei, und der Bann ist gebrochen.

---

Es war noch nie so still in seinem Kopf. Kein leises Schleifen seiner Wirbel, kein Wispern der Kontakte. Wenn er sich bewegt, tut nichts weh. Nicht ohne Furcht schlägt Draco die Decken zurück, vorsichtig, aber alles ist noch dran. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit steht er auf.

Das Eigenartige an Träumen, findet er, sind die Brüche und Schnitte: Man kann eben noch im Pyjama sein, zuhause auf dem Landsitz, den es nicht mehr gibt, und zwischen langen Musselinvorhängen aus dem Fenster lehnen, nur um im nächsten Moment schäumend vor Wut in der Dusche des Compound zu stehen, die nassen Haare im Gesicht und Potters Namen auf den Lippen.

Es gibt Träume, deren Richtung man gerade noch herumreißen kann. Und es gibt Träume, die unweigerlich immer ein und denselben Gang gehen. Immer derselbe Korridor, an ein und demselben Tag.

Draco ist unangekündigt; er hat sich aus der Schule weggestohlen. Einen Tag, zwei - seine Hausgenossen werden sich schon was ausdenken. Bis zu den Ferien sind es noch zwei Wochen, aber er hält es nicht mehr aus. Seine Mutter hat nicht gut geklungen, am Vorabend; vielleicht kann er sie ein bißchen aufheitern.

Der weiße Teppich im 58. Stock verschluckt seine Schritte, und Draco rückt sich Krawatte und Manschettenknöpfe zurecht, nur für den Fall, daß sein Vater da ist. Der Korridor fühlt sich jedesmal unendlich lang an, obwohl es vom Aufzug zur Tür nur zwanzig Meter sein können.

In der Tür sind auf Augenhöhe, symmetrisch versetzt, zwei Bildschirme in Edelstahlrahmen eingelassen. Normalerweise zeigen sie pixelige Kunstwerke in blau und grau; Kaleidoskope aus Plasma, die die Bewegungen des Besuchers spiegeln, sich auffalten, zuklappen und neu gruppieren. Als Draco seine Schlüsselkarte durch den Schlitz zieht, fällt ihm auf, daß sie still stehen. Spätestens jetzt müßte er das Blut in seinen Ohren hören, aber alles ist still, wie ein Film ohne Tonspur. Als die Türflügel aufgleiten, sieht er den Luftzug: Papiere fliegen aus dem zersplitterten Fenster, Windböen zerren an einem Seidenschal, der sich an einer Schreibtischlampe von Tiffany verfangen hat.

Draco stürzt nicht vorwärts. Im Gegenteil; seine Beine werden schwer wie Blei. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht aufgeklappt Narcissas Laptop, der Bildschirm eingefroren im weißen Rauschen einer Bitmap.

Seine Mutter muß das Sicherheitsglas der Fensterfront so lange mit Zaubersprüchen und ihrem Bürostuhl traktiert haben, bis es nachgegeben hat. Draco traut sich nicht an den Rand des Abgrunds. Stattdessen drückt er mit fühllosen Fingern auf dem Laptop herum, hämmert "zurück" auf Pfaden, die auf einmal ungültig sein sollen. Dann sackt er zu Boden.

Das Knarren der Schuhe seines Vaters ahnt er nur. Er spürt, wie Lucius sich hinter ihn kniet, die Arme um ihn legt und ihm etwas in den Scheitel wispert, doch Draco reißt sich los und krabbelt vor in den wirbelnden Wind.

Rasch wird es laut, so laut, daß er sich die Ohren zuhalten möchte, aber er bekommt die Hände nicht frei. Er zählt drei Schläge, die seinen Körper gegen die Fesseln werfen und ihm das Rückgrat verdrehen, hört Severus, der ihn anschreit, er soll leben, verdammt noch mal, leben-

---

"Du kannst mit reinkommen, wenn du möchtest." Minerva hält Severus eine Papierrobe hin, in deren Gewebe ein aseptischer Spruch geknüpft ist. "Er atmet wieder selber; das ist schon mal ein Fortschritt. Jetzt muß er nur noch aufwachen."

So, wie sie es sagt, glaubt sie nur bedingt daran. Severus erwidert nichts, und als sie die Klinke herunter drückt, fällt er hinter ihr zurück. Er schaut von fern zu, wie sie Draco unter einem Gewirr von Schläuchen, Verbänden und Kabeln versorgt.

Die ganze Zeit über erklärt sie dem Jungen, was sie gleich tut und warum; daß sie ihm die Kehle nach hinten überstrecken muß, um den Schleim abzusaugen, daß sie jetzt die Infusionen austauscht, den Katheder wechselt, ihm die Beine ein bißchen höher legt, das ist bequemer. Daß die Elektroden, die sie ihm wieder an Schläfen und Fingerspitzen und Pulspunkte klebt, ihnen helfen, zu erkennen, wenn er etwas braucht, wenn er Schmerzen hat.

Severus' Augen wandern Dracos linken Arm hinauf, der mit einer gepolsterten Manschette am Bett fixiert ist, das neue, künstliche Gelenk außen verschraubt. Erst das Schnalzen von Minervas Handschuhen reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Komm, lassen wir Draco schlafen", sagt sie auf eine Art, die nicht zu ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und dem an die Lippen gehobenen Zeigefinger paßt. "Du besuchst ihn ja ganz sicher morgen wieder."

Als sie die Tür hinten ihnen geschlossen hat, muß er sich im Gang anlehnen und tut, als läge es an seinem Bein. Minerva mustert ihn. "Du weißt nie, was sie im Koma alles mitkriegen", sagt sie nach einer Weile. "Komm', gehen wir in mein Büro. Ich muß da noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey haben."

Seit dem Geschehen hat er nahezu ununterbrochen gebraut, in seinem und im Labor der Moirai. Jeden Tag bringt er Tränke und Tropfen und Tinkturen, sitzt vor Pomfreys Tee, legt sich mit Pince an... und wartet. Er ist wütend auf Potter. Natürlich ist er wütend auf Potter. Aber was hilft das? Die Jungen sollten nicht vor den Alten sterben. Ächzend läßt er sich in einen von Minervas bequemeren Sesseln sinken und fragt nach Potter, wenngleich er die Antwort kennt. Sie ist seit Tagen dieselbe.

"Nicht gut."

Minerva kehrt ihm den Rücken zu. Dann strafft sie sich und stellt zweimal vier Finger hoch Whiskey in Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch. Sie trinken ohne Toast, ohne Worte, und zum ersten Mal fällt Severus die Uhr auf einem Sideboard auf: ein Filigran aus Goldfäden, mit einem Perpetuum Mobile im Kern. Sie muß noch aus Albus' Nachlaß stammen.

"Seit heute Nachmittag sind die letzten Ergebnisse da." Unvermittelt schiebt Minerva ihm einen Ordner zu. _Malfoy, Draco_. "Schau' dir Seite 23 bis 27 an."

Unkonzentriert überfliegt er Tabellen und Diagramme. "Das Loa ist weg, soviel verstehe ich. Was ist mit seiner Schwachstelle?"

"Ein Rezeptor, nenn' ihn von mir aus den Prototyp eines Gens. Steckte in einem Tuner, der nötig war, um Dracos Stoffwechsel seinen kürzeren Reaktionszeiten anzupassen." Abrupt steht sie auf und geht ans Fenster, lehnt an der trüben Fläche, als gäbe es dahinter etwas zu sehen. Ihre Hände kneten einander unablässig. "Wir haben ihn nie ausgetauscht, weil er an einer schwierigen Stelle saß. Auf Scans war er vollkommen unauffällig."

"Niemand macht euch einen Vorwurf", sagt er. "Wir haben Voldemorts Kontingenzpläne unterschätzt, das ist alles."

"Das ist leider nicht alles. Der Rezeptor hatte einen Timer. Einmal aktiv, war er darauf programmiert, das Feedback exponentiell zu steigern. Klingt nett, ist es aber nicht. Das war ein Todesurteil."

"Klingt nach Riddles Humor." Severus starrt in seine Tasse und atmet aus. "Wie lautet deine Prognose?"

"Magie und Wissenschaft haben ihre Grenzen, das brauche ich dir nicht sagen. Soll ich ehrlich sein? Vor einer Woche haben wir diskutiert, alles abzuschalten", sagt sie belegt. "Ich wollte dich um genug Traumloser Schlaf bitten, damit sie ohne Schmerzen sterben können. Daß sie jetzt halbwegs stabil sind, grenzt an ein Wunder. Aber zu bleibenden Schäden möchte ich derzeit nichts sagen. Dazu ist es zu früh."

Nach einer zweiten Tasse rafft er sich schwerfällig auf. Er ist schon an der Tür, als Minerva sagt, "Nimm Miss Granger mit. Sie ist seit heute Morgen hier. Im Erdgeschoß, erste Tür." Severus nickt, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen.

---

Manchmal ahnt Harry, wie sehr sie ihn blockiert haben, damit er nicht mitkriegt, wenn ihre Sätze knapper werden, wenn die Heilsprüche abgleiten und er wegrutscht. Er wehrt sich nicht; ihm fehlt schlicht die Kraft, aufzutauchen. Manchmal sieht er Bildschirme mit wirren Statusmeldungen, sieht, wie es ihn wieder und wieder ins Pult rammt, bis seine Rippen dasselbe Geräusch machen wie Dracos Ellbogen, ein sprödes, ekelhaftes Knacken, und wie er Blut über die Regler rotzt, zwei Zauberstäbe hinter den Ohren.

Als die Parzen ihn endlich aus seinem Kokon schälen, ist er gefesselt und windet sich. Es sind nicht so sehr die Schmerzen - die akzeptiert er, wie man alles akzeptiert, wenn man in Analgetika schwimmt. Es ist das Gefühl, getilgt worden zu sein, deinstalliert, gelöscht, überschrieben.

Tage später nehmen sie ihm die Strippen ab, oder wenigstens die meisten. Noch hat er Rollsplitt in der Gurgel, also läßt er das Reden und schläft weiter. Während er vor sich hin dämmert, wechseln an seinem Bett die Aufpasser: zuerst Hermione, dann Pince und Pomfrey, zuletzt sogar Snape, der ihn nicht weiter beachtet, sondern seinen Zinken in ein Buch steckt. Zum Glück. Das letzte, was Harry jetzt braucht, ist eine Predigt.

Irgendwann taucht Rons unrasiertes Gesicht über ihm auf. „Hey."

Es kommt näher, verschwimmt, legt die Stirn in Falten, verschwimmt. Harry blinzelt angestrengt. Er sieht lange, rote Locken und Sommersprossen und will lächeln, aber es klappt nicht.

„Hey", wiederholt Ron, ihm mit einem Tuch die Stirn tupfend. „Zurück aus La-la-Land?"

„Nhhgh", sagt Harry und schließt die Augen. Der feuchte Lappen tut gut.

Ron seufzt tief. „Mann, Harry. Das war... nix. Mach' so 'was nie wieder. Ich sollte dir die Fresse polieren, weißt du das?" Er wirft den Lappen beiseite. „Aber das muß warten, bis... bis du... Scheiße. Wann hat das angefangen, mit dir und Voldemort?" Wie neutral er auf einmal klingt.

Harrys Adamsapfel arbeitet hektisch. Er will sagen, 'mit meinem ersten Computer, was fragst du so blöd', dann wird ihm eiskalt. „Mit mir und..." - Voldemort. Sein Puls donnert wie ein Güterzug.

„Ich mußte ihnen versprechen, daß ich dich nicht zutexte. Aber nun bin ich hier. Und du bist wach. Besser, wir bringen's hinter uns. Komm', schau' mich an", zieht er Harrys Kinn zu sich. „Ich möchte wissen, daß du mir zuhörst. Andernfalls kannst du auch mit Snape verhandeln. Oder mit Turing; die dürften deine Geschichte hochinteressant finden. Von wegen 'Blackout nach Abrißarbeiten' - so bescheuert sind die nicht. Nicht bei diesem Leistungsabfall. Du kannst Gift drauf nehmen, daß die ihre Teams ausgeschickt haben."

„Glaub' mir, ich wollte das nicht. Ich hatte ja keine-" Harry stottert. „Mein Gott. Was ist mit Mm-"

„Malfoy? Kollateralschaden. Voldemort muß ihn schon vor Jahren abgeschrieben haben." Das Monitorsignal, das losquäkt, kappt Ron ungerührt per Zauberstab. „Reg' dich ab, er lebt ja noch. Du erinnerst dich, wie er unsere Bude vom Netz genommen hat? Mittlerweile glaub' ich, daß ihm da schon der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen ist. Und er auf die einzige Art reagiert hat, die er als Ninja kennt: indem er das Problem eliminiert. Vielleicht ist ihm dein Computer zu nah gekommen. Oder er hat etwas darin gesehen, das er um jeden Preis offline halten wollte."

Er redet und redet, sachlich und nüchtern: von Harrys Versteck im Krater, von dem ionisierten Confundus, das sie im Tunnel getrennt hat, von Sectumsempra und Crucio. „Eins noch. Das Konstrukt deiner Mutter. Wann hast du das zum letzten Mal aufgerufen?"

Harry saugt angestrengt an seiner Unterlippe. Er hat die Projektion nur benutzt, wenn er allein war, in der Schule und später im Compound: Keine Lust auf Erklärungen, keine Lust, Lily zu teilen. Das letzte Mal... muß vor der Säule gewesen sein. „Lang her", murmelt er. „Weiß nicht."

„Nein, schon klar. Und danach war dir wichtiger, dich in Malfoy einzufühlen."

Beide verlieren sich in Gedanken, bis Harry aufschaut, die Wimpern tauig. „Was werden sie mit mir machen?"

Ron drückt ihm sacht die Finger. „Ich hab' dich noch nie belogen... ich möchte damit jetzt nicht anfangen. Frag' Pomfrey, okay?"

---

Die beiden, die über das Pflaster von Alt-Nokturn stolpern, geben ein ungleiches Paar ab: Er ist anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie und sieht aus wie ein Seevogel nach einer Ölpest; sie stapft mit kurzen Schritten grimmig daneben, den Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen, das raspelkurze Haar mausig. Er läßt sie sämtliche Einkäufe tragen, und wären heute mehr User unterwegs, würden sie gierig auf die prallen Tüten von Wund & Wucher äugen.

Unter einem Vordach bleibt er stehen und beobachtet die Straße, während sie sich über weitere, dubiose Auslagen beugt. Dann duckt sie sich zum Apparieren unter seinen Mantel.

„Merlin, Dreckwetter", schüttelt er sich im Vorraum. „Bestell' Potter einen schönen Gruß, in Zukunft darf er seine Drogen selber kaufen."

Hermione tritt ihre schlammigen Schuhe am Absatz herunter, wirft ihre Sachen auf einen Sessel und hockt sich wortlos wieder an ihre Werkbank.

Der Mohn drückt sich von ihr weg, ganz gleich, wie behutsam sie seinen Stengel krault. Schließlich schlitzt sie den prallen Samenkorb mit einem Überraschungsmanöver auf. Die vertrockneten Blütenreste knistern wütend. "Wieviel brauchst du, soll ich noch mehr anschneiden?" ruft sie, worauf die Pflanzen alarmiert zusammenrücken.

Severus hebt eine Augenbraue. "Reicht. Kann Potter eigentlich wieder normal sprechen? Oder hat er immer noch Tourette?"

"Er hat kein Tourette", stampft Hermione auf. "Wegen des 'fuck', als er dich an seinem Bett gesehen hat? Das ist nicht überraschend, so wie du ihn immer anranzt. Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem?"

"Das 'Problem' ist, daß er uns an den Rand des Abgrunds gebracht hat, weil er sich zu fein war, die simpelste Netzhygiene zu betreiben." Er weiß, er ist unfair, aber... "Hermione, es sind schon viel Klügere krepiert, wegen viel kleineren Fehlern."

Sie windet sich aus seinem Griff und wirft sich auf das Sofa, einen Arm überm Gesicht. "Himmelherrgott, Severus."

Er hinkt an ihre Seite, macht eine schmerzliche Grimasse: Im Grunde streiten sie gerade über etwas ganz anderes. Als sie mit der Hand aufs Kissen patscht, setzt er sich folgsam. Er erlaubt sogar, daß sie ihn zu sich herunterzieht. Ein nach frischem Wermut riechender Finger fährt über ihr Kinn, folgt dem Schwung ihrer Lippen, zeichnet die ersten Krähenfüße nach. Hermione hat keine einzige Mod, fällt Severus wieder auf. Er legt den Kopf in ihren Nacken, dort, wo ihre Halsketten schließen und sie salzig schmeckt, und schließt die Augen.

Der Gedanke, sie in den Tunneln fast verloren zu haben, läßt ihn zittern bis ins Mark.

---

Nachts schweben kleine, grünliche Lumos durch die Korridore der Ambulanz - wie Glühwürmchen, denkt Harry, der hinter der Tür zum ersten Stock auf den Boden gesunken ist. Die Stiegen waren zuviel; so schnell, wie er auf das Geschepper von oben reagiert hat, macht sein Kreislauf nicht mit.

Er kauert noch schwankend im Flur, eine Hand an der Stirn, als er etwas schlurfen hört: Malfoy, im Pyjama, der sich den Gang entlang tastet. Seine nackten Zehen sondieren den Boden, als könnten überall Löcher klaffen. Vorsichtig bewegt er sich noch ein, zwei Meter vor, dann friert er mit einem kratzigen "wer ist da?" ein.

"Harry. Ich... nur Harry", sagt Harry. "Ich hab' was gehört und dachte, du brauchst Hilfe."

"Fick dich." Malfoy schlurft zurück. "Komm' nicht näher." Geduckt preßt er sich an die Wand, und Harry fällt zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, hangelt Malfoy sich die restlichen Meter zum Klo. Er verriegelt die Tür, pißt, hantiert am Waschbecken und rutscht umständlich auf die Fliesen. "Ich weiß nicht, wer Nachtdienst hat, aber... hier ist ein Notknopf", kommt es dumpf von drinnen. "Kannst dir natürlich auch auf der Treppe den Hals brechen."

Vielleicht würde Harry ihm sogar den Gefallen tun und aufstehen, jetzt wo er weiß, daß Malfoy schon wieder eine große Klappe hat, aber alles dreht sich. Auf Händen und Hintern schiebt er sich vor, lehnt den Kopf an die Wand.

"Malfoy, bitte." Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm bleibt, wenn Malfoy den Hilferuf schon gedr-

Im Nu fliegt die Klotür auf. Es ist leicht, Harry umzuhauen; sofort kniet Malfoy auf Harrys Oberschenkeln, den rechten Arm in sein Brustbein gerammt. Er tropft noch von einer Katzenwäsche, für die er sich die Gaze von den Augen gestreift und ins Stirnhaar geschoben hat. Harry muß schlucken. Es kann sich kaum an Malfoys Augen erinnern - die richtigen, nicht die Linsen. Wobei er das hier nicht unbedingt Augen nennen würde. Die Lider sind ein Geflecht waagrechter Narben, und statt Hornhaut, Iris und Pupille sieht er nur milchige Sicheln. Erst als er die Wimpern berührt, zuckt Malfoy zurück.

"Draco, es... es tut mir so leid."

"Ich schätze, ich bin gerührt." Malfoy tätschelt Harrys Wange und schlägt zu.

Die Ohrfeige schleudert seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch bevor Malfoy ihm noch eine scheuern kann, verdreht Harry ihm das Handgelenk. Und wie er vermutet hat, tut Malfoy alles, um seinen linken Arm zu schützen, den schwachen, frisch verdrahteten. Dafür knallt er mit knirschendem Kiefer auf die Fliesen. "Du kotzt mich an, Potter", keucht er, robbt zurück und packt Harry am Kragen. Bebend vor Anstrengung zerrt er ihn hoch - den Rest erledigt die Schwerkraft.

Harry hört noch sein eigenes "ungh", gefolgt von Malfoys "heurgh", dann sieht er Sterne. Beide schwitzen wie die Schweine - ein Mief nach Zwiebeln und Medikamenten, der stärker ist als alle Desinfektionsmittel. Pomfrey hat es ihm erklärt: Sein Körper ist ohne Mods und Implantate überfordert. Bis sein Stoffwechsel sich wieder im Griff hat, wird noch einige Zeit vergehen. Normal, sagt sie, das Schwitzen und Fiebern, die fiesen Muskelkrämpfe, die Stimmungsschwankungen... Malfoy geht es offenbar genauso: glitschig und hechelnd liegt er auf Harrys Brustkorb. Selbst sein Haar ist feucht, und Harry kämmt es mit den Fingern durch. "Alles okay?"

Malfoy blubbert ihm zwischen die Rippen. Seine bandagierten Finger grabbeln nach Halt, finden aber nur den Saum von Harrys Flügelhemd: Malfoy zupft daran und beginnt lautlos zu lachen.

Pikiert rollt Harry zur Seite. Toller Notknopf. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn erst gar nicht gedrückt. Er will etwas sagen, aber just in dem Moment gehen die Lampen an, und McGonagall und Pince halten auf sie zu wie Fregatten unter vollen Segeln.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" empört sich McGonagall, "was fällt euch ein? Hier mitten in der Nacht herumzuturnen wie die Affen!" Ihre Diagnose-Sprüche watschen ihn ab wie ein überlebensgroßer, nasser Waschlappen. „Ins Bett, sofort!"

Knallrot schaut er zu einem giggelnden Malfoy und versucht, sein Papierhemd über die Knie zu ziehen, ehe ihn McGonagalls "Mobilicorpus!" in die Luft hebt.

---

Zabini hat ihn aus dem Waschmodul getragen und auf dem Futon deponiert. Er ignoriert Dracos diverse Befehle und gibt ihm einen patenten Klaps. „Arme hoch", sagt er knapp.

"Ich warne dich", Draco fuchtelt mit drei Klingen, "wenn ich 'rausfinde, daß du mir Rosa angezogen hast, bist du tot."

Leere Versprechungen: Die halb ausgefahrenen Schneiden sind seine letzten, und seine Reflexe sind miserabel - auf der Straße würde er damit in den nächsten Bus laufen. Blaise besitzt wenigstens genug Anstand, ihm das nicht unter die Nase zu reiben. Stattdessen wirft er ihm einen zusammengeknüllten Sweater ins Gesicht. "Hast doch nur schwarze Klamotten, du Depp."

"Ah, aber schützt mich das vor den Schrecken deines Kleiderschranks? Woher soll ich wissen, daß ich nicht gerade 'Port au Prince Purebloods' trage?"

"Weil", säuselt Blaise zu nah an seinem Ohr, "es an dir schlabbern würde. 'Welcome to Barbados' hingegen steht dir ausgezeichnet." Damit schiebt er ihn zurück in die aufgetürmten Kissen. "Entspann' dich. Du erkennst deine Sachen doch an der Textur."

Draco macht eine obszöne Geste. Was Erkennen anbelangt, ist er sich nicht so sicher; die meisten seiner Sinne glänzen durch Abwesenheit. Er sitzt im Dunkel, sein Gehör ist erratisch, und wenn er ohne Hilfe aufsteht, fällt er in acht von zehn Fällen wieder um. Seit die Parzen seine zerstörte Hard- und Software gezogen und ihm Provisorien verpaßt haben, fühlt er sich wie eine Baustelle ohne Absperrung. Gestern ist er in der Kochnische des Lofts zusammengeklappt, zu schwach für ein simples Accio. Er hat dort gelegen, bis Blaise heimkam, um ihn wegzuräumen.

Verärgert beißt er die Zähne zusammen und wischt das Gesicht am Laken: Dieses Geflenne ist lächerlich. Als er hinter sich greift - irgendwo hier muß sein Wasser stehen -, räumt er en passant ein Dutzend Heiliger ab. "Sorry... Blaise, das hat so keinen Sinn. Ich bin dir bloß im Weg."

Mit einem "shhh" drückt Blaise ihm die gesuchte Plastikflasche in die Hand. "Red' keinen Unfug. Du bist nicht im Weg. Du bist keine Woche draußen, was erwartest du? Sieh's doch mal positiv: Du kannst dir den Arsch schon wieder selber wischen. Das ist doch was."

Draco verschluckt sich. "Danke. Du weißt echt, wie man die Leute aufbaut." Müde balanciert er das Wasser auf den Knien: Mit dem Houngan mitzuhalten, kostet Kraft. Im Hintergrund dröhnt derweil Blaises aktuelle Lieblingsmusik, eine Art synthetischer Son mit Artilleriefeuer, den Draco runterpegeln muß, um überhaupt denken zu können. Als die Musik nur noch unterschwellig wummert, hört er Blaise von Fenster zu Fenster gehen und Obfuscatos erneuern: das ist keine Paranoia, erklärt er großspurig, das ist Stil. Draco brummt und pickt an einem Grind.

Etwas zieht ihn zurück in die Stille. Wo er in der Kühle liegen kann und alle Systeme runterfahren, bis sein Herz endlich schweigt.

Vielleicht hätte er schon längst wieder bei den Moirai eingecheckt, wäre da nicht Potter, der durch die Gänge schlurft wie ein verprügelter Hund. Manchmal möchte Draco ihn bei den Schultern packen und gegen die Wand brettern, bis er begreift... leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf und so...

... aber dann sagt er nicht mal hallo.

---

Hermione steht im Windschatten und schaut zu den Gleitern auf, die über den Fabrikgebäuden kreuzen. Nach einem Blick auf das Papier in ihrer Hand läuft sie weiter, studiert die auf Backsteinfassaden gesprühten Namen. 'Toussaint Import Export', da ist es.

Zabini wartet bereits oben am Treppenabsatz, in einen scharlachroten Morgenmantel gewickelt. Während sie die letzte Stiege hinaufprustet, deaktiviert er noch diverse Wälle. „Doch nicht so fit, Granger", sagt er, anstelle eines Grußes.

„Du mich auch", erwidert sie freundlich und läßt sich aus der Jacke helfen. Sie versucht, keine Neugier zu zeigen, aber Zabinis Loft ist faszinierend - vor allem der Rahmen über dem Futon, der aus der asketischen Matte ein makabres Himmelbett macht. In die Streben sind Talismane geknotet, Zellophan-Tütchen mit bunten Pulvern, Federn und Steinen, dazwischen Glockenspiele aus Knochen und Glas. Als Hermione sich vorbeugt, klimpern die Scherben im Luftzug.

Erleichtert stellt sie fest, daß Malfoy schläft. Er hat sich bis zum Nabel aus den Laken gewunden und liegt, die Arme ausgestreckt, in der Mitte des Betts. Sein rosa 'Port au Prince'-Shirt ist verdreht und durchgeschwitzt, und Hermione muß schmunzeln: er schnuffelt ein bißchen.

Der Houngan kommt aus der Küche geschlendert und wirft ihr eine Dose Bier zu. „Der ist bis heute Abend erstmal K.O.", nickt er gen Malfoy. „Cheers."

Hermione nippt vorsichtig, eingedenk seines Rums. „Hast du ihn schlafen gelegt?" will sie wissen, doch bevor er antwortet, lenkt Zabini sie auf die andere Seite des Raums, zu einer Sitzecke mit styroporgefüllten Plastiksäcken.

„Nee. Das Zeug, das mir die Parzen für ihn mitgegeben haben, knallt ziemlich rein", sagt er in sein Bier. „Er weiß nichts davon. Ich würde ihn eigentlich gern runterdosieren... so pennt er halt die meiste Zeit. Ist nicht optimal, aber besser, als ihn an der Heizung festzuketten. - Bon. Was gibt es?"

„Dracos Loa", sagt Hermione vorsichtig. "Das war nicht wirklich Lily Potter, oder?"

Zabini läßt sich Zeit. Nachdenklich schwenkt er sein Bier und zwirbelt seine Haare. "Mmh. du hast ihre Gesichter gesehen - das waren mehrere. Und alles Wesen, die Gründe hatten, Voldemort zu hassen. Kann schon sein, daß Potters Spielzeug der Anfang war, bevor sie über Draco migriert ist. Ich tippe, Draco hat am Ende seine Mutter gesehen."

"Aber weshalb sollten Geister - zum Beispiel Narcissa - an ein Konstrukt andocken?"

"Weil es, einmal online, streng genommen kein Konstrukt mehr war, sondern eine Entität. Unterbrich' mich, wenn ich dir zu metaphysisch werde. Es ist schwer zu vermitteln, aber wer die Loa im Netz sieht, für den strahlen sie wie Fixsterne. Sie sind, wie soll ich sagen... Ideen-Cluster. Leben. Sex. Krieg. Tod-"

"Mutterliebe?"

"Ja. Nein. Du meinst Maman Brijit. _Maman Brijit, li soti nan anglete_, heißt es übrigens: daß sie aus England stammt. Eine synkretistische Saint Brighid. Das stellt sie in eine Reihe mit Göttinnen wie Kali in Indien: eine Mutter, die ihre Kinder frißt."

„Was zu beweisen war." Hermione lacht humorlos und reibt ihre Handgelenke. Als sie sich dabei ertappt, stillt sie vorübergehend die Hände, dann kratzt sie weiter. „Blaise, da ist noch 'was... Sie haben einen Termin für Harry angesetzt. Und er hätte gern, daß Draco dabei ist."

Den Kopf ins Genick gelegt, betrachtet Zabini die Lüftungsrohre unter der Decke. „Warum sollte er?"

Gute Frage. Weil Harry ein Idiot ist. Weil er hundserbärmliche Angst hat, und weil er hofft, daß sie ihm irgendwann verzeihen. Hermione hat noch McGonagalls Worte im Ohr - nicht, daß die Parzen ihm eine Wahl gelassen haben.

„Erde an Granger. Nochmal. Was hat Draco davon?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das muß er selbst entscheiden. Wirst du ihn fragen?"

Eine Weile sind die einzigen Geräusche im Loft Dracos leises Schnarchen und Zabinis Ringe, die rhythmisch gegen die Blechdose trommeln. „Ich sag's ihm. Wann?"

„Übermorgen 17 Uhr. Bei den Moirai." Das Styropor quietscht, als sie aufsteht. „Nett hast du's hier. Läßt du mich raus oder sind die Türen noch entsichert?"

---

Der Käfer ist halb so groß wie ein Fingernagel. Zwei Millimeter vor dem Streichholz, das Harry auf die Tischplatte gelegt hat, kommt er zum Stehen. Mit hauchdünnen Fäden aus Halbleitern tastet der NanoBot das Hindernis ab, dann nimmt er neuen Kurs. Harry hat das Kinn auf den Unterarm gelegt und beobachtet, wie die Unit Streichholz um Streichholz ausweicht. Die Solarzellen auf seinem Rücken schimmern dabei wie ein richtiger Chitinpanzer, schwarzblau und irisierend.

So, wie Harry die Hindernisse gelegt hat, bringt jedes Ausweichmanöver den NanoBot näher an die Tischkante. Interessant, wie leicht das Ding sich in die Enge treiben läßt.

Am Rand angekommen, bleibt der Bot stehen. Seine Fühler wedeln furios, messen Grat und Winkel, dann geht er in Standby: Er kann das Problem nicht lösen. Der einzige Weg aus dem Labyrinth führt in die Tiefe. Harry stupst ihn mit dem Zeigefinger, doch der Käfer hat sich dank winziger Saugnäpfe verankert und bewegt sich nicht mehr.

Hermione hat erzählt, daß solche Dinger im Auftrag von Matsuda durch die Trümmer von Krater und Turm wimmeln. Ein ganzes Konsortium von zaibatsu hält Pressekonferenzen, unterschreibt gelackte Protokolle und predigt die Revitalisierung von Stadt und Umland. "Urbi et orbi", hat sie gespöttelt, ein klassischer Snape-ismus, aber den Kommentar hat er sich geschenkt.

Seufzend legt Harry die Wange auf die Tischplatte. Null und Eins, Ja und Nein - der Bot kennt keine anderen Möglichkeiten. Für den Bot ist alles klar. Vielleicht speichert er Informationen über bereits genommene Hindernisse und deren Beschaffenheit, aber dann nur als Log-Funktion. Das Ding ist kein Voldemort, keine sich selbst perfektionierende Intelligenz.

In seinem Rücken klickt eine Tür, und Pince räuspert sich diskret. Harrys Augen wandern zur Uhr. Kurz vor Fünf. Malfoy kommt nicht.

„Noch fünf Minuten", sagt er gedämpft, zwischen seinen Armen.

„Mach' es dir nicht so schwer. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt."

Harry hebt den Kopf. „Ach nein?" Da er keine Anstalten macht aufzustehen, schiebt sie ihm eine Hand unter die Achsel und zieht ihn hoch. Nicht, daß er sich sperrt oder wehrt; er versucht einzig und allein, Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Nein." Sie hakt ihn unter.

Es ist 17:02 Uhr, und er bemüht sich, Ruhe zu bewahren, als Pomfrey mit durchsichtigem Pflaster eine zweite Kanüle festklebt. Falls ihr Geschnatter ihn besänftigen soll, mißlingt das. „Wo ist Malfoy?" fragt er atemlos. Wahrscheinlich ist sein Blick ein bißchen zu wild, zeigen seine Augen zuviel Weiß, denn McGonagall hockt sich zu ihm auf die Kante der Liege.

„Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley hast du weggeschickt", erinnert sie ihn. „Zu recht, wie ich finde - das hier ist zwischen dir und dem Orden. Ergo bedingt auch nichts Mr. Malfoys Anwesenheit. Es wird nicht wehtun, Harry. Konzentrier' dich jetzt bitte auf meinen Stab und zähl' rückwärts von zehn..."

Bei vier ist er weg, und daß es nicht wehtut, ist eine glatte Lüge.

Zwischen zwei Wellen träumt er, daß Sommer ist, wirklich Sommer, nicht die grauweiße Parodie, mit der sie die letzten Jahre gelebt haben. Harry streckt sich, läßt Schultern und Nacken krachen. Die Wärme löst Knoten zwischen seinen Wirbeln. Seine nackten Füße schieben Sand zusammen, graben Furchen, glätten sie wieder, drücken Muster hinein und beginnen von vorn. Beiläufig kratzt er an ziependem Narbengewebe, dort, wo die meisten Drähte und Kontakte entfernt worden sind, an Unterarmen, Knöcheln und Genick, bis Draco seine Hand mit einem „shhhh, nicht" festhält.

Draco hat ihn sich an die Brust gezogen, einen Arm um Harrys Kopf gelegt. Er flüstert etwas, das Harry nicht versteht. Als die Krämpfe wieder schlimmer werden, graben sich Dracos Finger in seine Meridiane. Sie pressen fest genug, um Blutergüsse zu hinterlassen, aber sie helfen - Harry hört jedenfalls auf zu zappeln. In einer ruhigen Minute wandert Dracos Hand dann weiter, tiefer.

Ein Traum, denkt Harry. Nicht mehr als ein Traum, während das Toxin sich durch seine Nerven frißt.

Am frühen Morgen wacht er auf, allein. Seine Hände zittern. Er hat brüllendes Kopfweh, und nach einer unbedachten Bewegung kotzt er sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Er weiß, er wird nie wieder porten.

---

„Was heißt hier abhängig", plärrt es aus einem der Separées. „Mein Körper hat einfach dieses enorme... Drogendefizit entwickelt!"

Witzig, sehr witzig. Harry blinzelt angestrengt in sein Glas, die Zunge im Mundwinkel. Mit zwei schmutzig geränderten Fingernägeln fischt er Verunreinigungen aus dem Fusel, bis das Gesöff wiederholter Inspektion im Gegenlicht standhält. Dann leert er es in einem Zug. Mit den ganzen Zusätzen direkt aus der Schwerindustrie hat Schwarzmarkt-Gin immer 'was von russischem Roulette, aber das Zeug scheint sauber zu sein. Jedenfalls klappt Harry nicht sofort vornüber. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das Glück oder Pech ist.

Die Musik ist laut, aber nicht laut genug, um das babylonische Stimmengewirr zu übertönen. Es kriecht durch alle Ritzen, und Harry winkt verstimmt nach der Barfrau. Schon klar, das verbale Eierschaukeln ist Werbung: In den Separées und Klos wird neben dem üblichen Drogenbuffet auch Information gehandelt - aber im Grunde sind sie hier fünftklassig. Cracks halten nur online Hof, und ihre Rausschmeißer nehmen einen schon auseinander, wenn ihnen der Avatar nicht gefällt.

Harry guckt der Barfrau auf die Finger, damit sie nicht doch noch unter die Theke zu dem gepanschtem Zeug greift, dann dreht er sich in den Raum. Auf der Tanzfläche staken ein paar Kids, die Harry daran erinnern, daß er nicht mehr up to date ist; sein kredibelstes Kleidungsstück ist das Paar Hosen, das Malfoy im Compound gelassen hat. Er registriert das mit der Aufmerksamkeit eines Außenseiters, was ihn wiederum für andere interessant macht. Schließlich strolcht eins der Kids zu ihm an die Theke.

„Hey hey hey. Wenn das nicht Harry ist!" Aufgeregt wippt der Junge auf den Fußballen.

Harry glotzt begriffsstutzig. „Colin Creevey", sagt er schließlich lahm. „Hi."

„Lang nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier, Jobsuche? Oh Mann, das wird mir keiner glauben, Harry Potter in echt und 3D! Ollivander meint - aber das hast du nicht von mir, und ich hab's nicht von ihm, okay? - daß du Matsuda geknackt hast, stimmt das? Wegen Sandbender-Plänen, richtig? Oh Mann, ist das aufregend! Sag' mal, hast du vielleicht ein paar Minu-"

„Colin", unterbricht ihn Harry.

„Ich verrate es auch niemand!" Der Junge strahlt ihn an. Entsprechend welkt er, als Harry sich wieder der Theke zuwendet.

Was soll er sagen - daß er nicht mehr porten kann? Genauso gut könnte er sich einsargen. Daß sie seine durchgebrannten Anschlüsse gezogen haben, sichergestellt, daß sein Nervensystem keine mehr trägt? Er könnte Colin von der Präzision erzählen, mit der die Mycotoxine seine Synapsen versaut haben. Super-Puder, Colin, der irrste Trip deines Lebens, mußt du probieren.

Als Harry zurück in ihren Schrottplatz gezogen ist, hat Ron ihm wie angekündigt ein paar aufs Maul gehauen, zur Begrüßung, und danach verlegen auf die Schulter geklopft. „Schlimme Sache, Harry. Tut mir leid." Seitdem surft er fast nur noch in den Freien Nationen. Harry hält es für eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ron sich verabschiedet und dort einstülpt; für jemand mit Rons Talenten ist die Piratenenklave ideal.

Und Hermione... wann immer sie für ein paar Stunden von Snape 'rüberwatschelt - mit dem Bauch appariert sie nicht mehr -, nimmt sie Harry ins Gebet, um ihm die "Realität" schmackhaft zu machen. Nachdem er sie angeschrieen hat, daß er schon dort war, die Sehenswürdigkeiten besucht, die Postkarte geschrieben, das T-Shirt gekauft, wird sie das Thema wohl 'ne Weile lassen. Falls sie ihn überhaupt noch mal besucht. So gesehen war der gestrige Abend kein Erfolg.

Plötzlich quiekt Colin wie ein Meerschweinchen. Harry fährt auf dem Absatz herum - und vor ihm steht Malfoy.

Malfoy, der Wange an Wange an einem verängstigten Colin klebt und leger einen Arm um ihn gelegt hat. Er schmunzelt. Seine Zähne blitzen im Schwarzlicht, zu viele, zu weiß, und Harrys Herz hämmert im Stakkato.

„Creeveylein", gurrt Malfoy, „weiß deine Mutter, in was für Kaschemmen du dich 'rumtreibst? Husch' ins Körbchen. Mr. Potter und ich müssen 'was besprechen." Daß das nicht direkt an Colin adressiert ist, sondern an ein Flaschenregal hinter Harry, interpretiert Colin korrekt als _verpiß dich, du Wurm_. Er duckt sich weg, ruft: „Später, Harry!", doch der beachtet ihn schon nicht mehr.

Man merkt nicht auf Anhieb, daß Malfoy blind ist. Die Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht, und er hält seinen Stab auf Oberschenkelhöhe, locker wie eine Wünschelrute. „Neben dir frei?" Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, schwingt er sich auf den Hocker und winkt der Barfrau: „Das gleiche, was er trinkt." Der Zauberstab ist neu - irgendein helles Holz -, aber so genau will Harry das nicht wissen: Er selber hat keinen mehr.

Malfoy beschnuppert derweil mißtrauisch sein Glas. „Wuäh. Potter, das ist ja schlimmer als das Zeug, das Blaise aus Haiti schickt. Himmel. Nimm doch gleich Säure."

Harry schweigt, konzentriert sich auf die Bässe der Musik. Malfoy könnte ihm die Kehle durchschneiden, fantasiert er - wenn er einen Winkel findet, mit dem es ohne Fontäne abgeht, braucht es niemand zu merken, zumindest nicht sofort. Der Club ist dunkel genug. Wenn er ihn langsam fallen läßt, werden sie denken, Harry ginge ihm an die Hose.

Es ist, als hätte er laut gedacht, denn in dem Moment beugt Malfoy sich vor und hebt eine Hand an seine Kehle. Harry schluckt, hält die Luft an, schließt die Augen, aber nichts passiert. Er spürt nur warmen Atem, kein kaltes Metall. Eine Fingerkuppe fährt über die Narbe an seinem Hals, dann weicht Malfoy zurück.

„Hat alle Anapneos abgeschüttelt, unser Potty", murmelt er. „Man sollte meinen, daß ein Körper weiß, wenn es zuviel ist, nicht?" Nachdenklich senkt er den Kopf, und Harrys Blick gleitet an die Stelle, wo vorher seine Ports waren, die transplantierte Haut weiß und glatt. „Nach der Säule hätten sie dir alles ziehen müssen, alles, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."

„Auf den Scans waren nur inaktive Programme", krächzt Harry. „Tote Leitungen ohne Kontakt-"

„Kein Hindernis für Voldemort. Das wußtest du genauso gut wie ich. Aber ich wollte lieber mit dir stecken, als mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Und da stehen wir nun." Er hakt zwei Finger in die Schlaufen von Harrys Cargohosen, dann gleitet er vom Sitz. „Leb' wohl, Harry."

Die Menge verschluckt ihn, und Harry verliert kostbare Zeit mit der Thekenschlampe und einem ihrer Gorillas, der ihn im Schwitzkasten hält, bis er endlich seinen Kreditchip findet. Als er freikommt, ist Malfoy schon auf der anderen Seite des Raums.

Harry holt ihn erst am Apparitionspunkt zwischen Tor und Garderobe ein. „Draco", keucht er, ihn gerade noch am Handgelenk erwischend.

Unmerklich versteift Malfoy die Schultern: Er geht in Kampfbereitschaft, doch er dreht sich nicht um.

„Draco", sagt Harry gebrochen. „Draco", bis der Name keine Bedeutung mehr hat.

---

_---_


End file.
